


Las fases del duelo

by StitchAlien



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 41,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchAlien/pseuds/StitchAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom es un homosexual reprimido que ha crecido en un ambiente machista y homófobo, maltratando a otros homosexuales y sin aceptar que él lo es. Ex-militar, policía y profesor en la Academia de policía, dará clase a Bill, un chico abiertamente homosexual al que hará la vida imposible desde el primer momento. Toda su vida se tambalea al enamorarse del chico al que debería odiar. ¿Acabará triunfando el amor? </p><p>Este fanfiction tiene una coautora que no tiene cuenta en AO3. En wattpad es @pony_twc</p><p>Historia registrada en SafeCreative. Todos los derechos registrados. Queda prohibida cualquier tipo de copia o adaptación de este fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tom Trümper

**POV** **Tom**

Mi nombre es Tom Trümper. Soy agente de la policía nacional alemana y tengo 27 años. Provengo de una familia tradicional, mi madre cuidaba de su casa y mi padre era General del ejército. Como debía ser. Yo crecí rodeado de disciplina por parte de mi padre y de amor por parte de mi madre. Como debía ser. El hecho de que los hombres hagan cosas de mujeres y las mujeres hagan cosas de hombres lo único que hace es fomentar la homosexualidad y crear a una sociedad débil y descabezada. Yo había estudiado en una escuela militar y me había graduado con honores. A los 21, me mandaron de misión de guerra al norte de África y me capturó el enemigo como medida de presión. Me quisieron grabar pidiendo que se rindan pero me negué por completo. Casi me matan, cuando irrumpieron los compañeros donde me tenían secuestrado. Gracias a mi idea de llevar un localizador en la goma de los calzoncillos, me localizaron y desmantelaron el cuartel general del enemigo, consiguiendo la información y documentos necesarios para ganar la guerra. Me dieron más medallas incluso de las que mi padre tenía por méritos de guerra, pero desgraciadamente, a mis 21 años, me lesioné la rodilla para siempre. Podía andar normal, incluso correr un poco y también pelear (eso lo comprobé después), pero ya no estaba capacitado para seguir en el ejército. Pero como mi deformación no había sido ni de nacimiento ni haciendo por ahí el gilipollas, sino haciendo una labor por mi país y mis compañeros, no me arrepentía de nada. Mi padre se mostraba orgulloso de mi, cosa que jamás antes había hecho, y eso me hacía crecerme. En el ejército me dieron la opción de enseñar a los nuevos cadetes o de ir a la policía nacional a enseñar a los nuevos policías. Lo hablé con mis padres y mi padre me dijo que me fuera a la policía, que aunque no era la misma categoría que el ejército, al menos estaría en la ciudad y podría encontrar una buena mujer con la que casarme. Finalmente acepté el puesto.

No me gustaban los nuevos. Eran indisciplinados, inútiles y demasiado nenazas. Joder, mira que en el ejército había mujeres y no me gustaba ni las respetaba ni un poquito. Pero las de aquí... Hacían que pensara que las del ejército merecían estar allí. Mejor que se quedaran en la cocina. A la vez que investigaba, era profesor en la academia de policía. Me apodaban "Tom Hitler", "Führer" o "Hitler" a secas. Así era mi fama. Lo cierto es que me gustaba. En realidad, mis ideas se aproximaban bastante a los ideales nazis, aunque claro, no podía decir eso. En Alemania es ilegal hacer apología al nazismo, por lo que me tocaba callármelo. Pero no me avergonzaba de ser una persona machista, racista y homófobo. Es muy simple. Respecto a lo de racista, no me gustaban los judíos, ni los moros, ni los negros. Si Dios nos separó en continentes, por algo sería. Con el tema de las mujeres, lo tenía todavía más claro. Dios les dio a las mujeres la capacidad de parir para críar, cuidar a los hijos y al marido. Era algo natural en ellas cuidar a la gente, y de la mano de cuidar, iba tener un entorno limpio, ordenado y agradable. A ellas les dio capacidad de amar y a nosotros fuerza e inteligencia, por eso nosotros debemos trabajar, defenderlas y educarlas hasta siendo adultas. Su capacidad de razonar es menor que la nuestra. No entendía porqué estudiaban en la universidad ni se manifestaban, ni luchaban por "igualdad". Me limpiaba el culo con la igualdad. No éramos iguales, punto. Y con eso no decía que nosotros fuéramos mejores. Simplemente éramos diferentes. Cada uno servía para una cosa. Y por ello nadie debía meterse en las cosas del otro sexo. Es simple. La "igualdad" nos estaba hundiendo como sociedad y como todo. Y respecto a lo de homófobo era más de lo mismo. Dios nos dio órganos diferenciados y la capacidad de reproducirnos simple y únicamente los hombres con las mujeres. Por algo sería. Todo lo demás era salirse de los deberes de tu sexo, de la decencia y de todo. A los maricones los habría matado a todos...

Volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo. Me apodaban de esa manera y todos me tenían miedo. Podía putearles y hacerles lo que quisiera escudándome en su entrenamiento. Me encantaba. Y fuera de ahí, a veces cometía alguna cosa ilegal, como pegarle una paliza a un maricón o a un negro o algo así, pero como parte de la autoridad, si yo decía que me había intentado atacar él primero, me creían a mi. Siempre. Así que, sin problema.

Hoy me iba a ir a beber con algunos amigos. No teníamos intención de bronca, pero... Nos encontramos a dos tíos besándose y no lo pudimos evitar. Cogimos a uno y le dejamos medio desmayado en el suelo de una paliza mientras yo sujetaba al otro e impedía que hiciera nada. Era rubio, con el pelo para arriba y barba recortada.

-Hijos de puta, dejadle. Soltadme. Voy a llamar a la policía -me empecé a reír.

-Seguro que tú eres el muerdealmohadas, ¿verdad, putita?

-Menudo gilipollas.

-Cállate, pedazo de zorra, si no quieres acabar como él. Tienes suerte de que no peguemos a mujeres -todos se rieron dejando ahí tirado al otro tío en el suelo. Le solté y me fue a pegar, pero le agarré de la muñeca y le pegué un tortazo. Le empujé y le dejé tirado en el suelo.- Que no os volvamos a ver besándoos. -dije y me fui riéndome con mis amigos.

Al día siguiente, empezaba el nuevo curso en la academia y... Vaya sorpresa. Entre las zorras y los comepollas nuevos estaba la maricona de ayer. Se quedó pálido al verme.


	2. ¿¡MI PROFESOR!?

**POV BILL**  

Estoy temblando, y todavía me duele el jodido golpe que me dio. Me veía con asco y odio. El curso comenzó y ponía toda mi atención en él, pero el idiota seguía mirándome. ¿Que acaso le debía dinero al cabrón? Estaba dando la clase, pero en un momento se acercó. Iba a cambiarme de asiento, pero el muy cabrón me agarró de la muñeca apretándola y me sentó con fuerza. Habló. 

-¿No sabias que este trabajo es para los hombres, zorrita? 

-No tiene nada de malo, este empleo es para ambos sexos. No soy ninguna “zorrita”. 

-Claro que lo eres, maricona, así que harás esto, imbécil: acabando el jodido curso, tomas tus cosas y pones tu culo fuera de aquí. 

-¿Y tu quién putas eres para mandarme y prohibirme que no vuelva? -ya estaba molesto- Y déjame poner atención. Me importa el curso. 

-Vas a pagarlo muy caro, maricón. -me soltó la muñeca y siguió dando la clase. 

¿Pero este imbécil se creía mi padre? La muñeca me dolía y se me empezaron a formar llagas en esta. En este curso había mujeres. No me importaba, pero a quien sí le daba rabia era al cara de perro que estaba dando la clase. 

El curso acabó y moría de hambre. Guardé unas cosas que tenía fuera. Empezaba a caminar cuando me tomaron del brazo y me estrellaron contra la pared. Gemí del dolor y lo vi, estaba con otros chicos. 

-¿Pero qué quieres, jodido ca… -Me soltó un golpe en el estómago y me caí al piso agarrándome el estómago. Este se puso en cuclillas frente a mi y me tomó del cabello. 

-Te lo advertí maldita zorra, si mañana encuentro tu culo por aquí, mis amigos y yo te daremos la golpiza de tu vida. No sabes con quién estas tratando. Odio, aborrezco a los de tu especie. 

-Tus inseguridades me la pelan, tú no vas a venir a amenazarme. Y si no te agrado, es tu problema. -Hice que soltara mi cabello. 

-Eres un puto marica. -le agarré del cuello de la playera- Ya te lo dije, será mejor que no vuelvas. 

Me soltó, se fueron y me levanté con dolor en el estómago. Con trabajos, caminé al estacionamiento y abrí mi coche. Metiéndome en él, apoyé mi frente en el volante. Si quise entrar a la policía es porque me gusta y me llama la atención, y no por un homofóbico dejaré esto. Arranque hacia mi casa, llegue y cerré de un portazo. 

Joder, sí que me puso de malas. Quería algo ligero, así que tome algo de yogurt y una barra de granola. Las comí y fui a recostarme de inmediato. Cerré los ojos y me quedé tieso en la cama. 

Me desperté al siguiente día, hoy tenía curso. El estómago me rugía. Tomé el pan tostado, lo embarré de mermelada de zarzamoras y me hice un café. Terminé, y me metí a la ducha. Espero que el idiota no me venga a salir con su maldito discurso de que el trabajo es para hombres y no para maricones. ¡Que le den! Salí, tomé una toalla, me sequé y fui a mi armario a sacar mi ropa. Me vestí y acomodé mi cabello. Lavé mis dientes, tomé mis cosas y salí. 

Estacioné mi auto y al entrar, allí estaba. Pasé de largo, se le veía molesto ¡Ja! Me valía. Si no le gusta, puede irse. Me gritó. 

-¡Pero nada más quién llegó, la maricona! 

Todos se comenzaron a reír. Cabrón... No dejaré que me joda el día.


	3. Aquí se hace lo que yo digo

**POV** **Tom**

-Bueno, ya que ahora les ha dado a los maricones a jugar a ser polis, pues vais a dar corriendo treinta vueltas al gimnasio en su honor -el marica empezó también a correr- No, no, tú quieto. En medio, aquí, cerca mío. Que no quiero que le metas mano a ninguno de tus compañeros. -me miró desconcertado y bajé el tono para que solo él me oyera- Una de las cosas que aprendes en el ejército es que castigar a todos por culpa de uno, menos a ese uno en concreto, alimenta el odio hacia ese individuo -sonreí de lado- Si no te vas por las buenas, te irás por las malas. Y créeme, que hasta ahora he ido de buenas. No quieras saber lo que haré de malas. Y dime, ¿porqué quieres ser policía? ¿Te gusta jugar a ser un hombre? -sonreí de lado.

-Me gusta cerrar la bocaza a los capullos gilipollas, que les gustan las pollas más que a un tonto un lápiz, pero que camuflan su mariconismo con odio hacia los maricones que sí tenemos cojones porque son unos reprimidos de mierda. Apuesto a que vas de superhombre y eres virgen, o has tenido muchos gatillazos -se me puso chulo- Me voy a correr, contaminas mi aire -se puso a correr con sus compañeros. Me puse rojo de ira y le arrastré del pelo hacia el centro.

-¡Parad de correr y poneros todos en fila frente a la pared! -empecé a repartir balones. Alguno de ellos eran balones medicinales de dos kilos.- A partir de ahora, esto les ocurrirá a los que desobedezcan. Yo lo llamo "El paseillo". Kaulitz, vas a dar los pasos el ritmo que suene el silbato, y los demás, vais a lanzar los balones que os he dado hacia su dirección. ¡Tres!, ¡dos!, ¡uno!, ¡YA!.

Empecé a dar silbidos muy lentos. El cabrón tenía aguante. Justo llegando al final, uno de los balones medicinales le dio en la frente haciéndole una gran brecha de lado a lado. Se cayó al suelo, pero yo seguí pitando. Se levantó y acabó el paseillo.- La próxima vez, si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces. Y si te digo que no hagas algo, no lo haces. ¿¡Te ha quedado claro, maricona!? Sigamos con la clase -una chica indignada abrió la boca.

-Está sangrando. Tiene que ir a la enfermería.

-Y tú tendrías que estar en tu casa cocinando, limpiando, pariendo o satisfaciendo a tu marido, no aquí. Qué manía las mujeres y los maricones con tener complejo de pene.

-A lo mejor es que estás acomplejado de que tu pene sea pequeño -me soltó la hija de puta.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le pregunté.

-Sara.

-No, imbécil. Tu apellido.

-Prärier.

-Muy bien. -Me acerqué a ella y le bajé los pantalones y las bragas. Se los subió en el acto, muerta de vergüenza.- Si tanto hablas del cuerpo de otros debe ser que no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, ¿no? -se me encaró.

-Pues tienes razón. Yo no tengo complejo de tener ninguna parte de mi cuerpo más pequeña de lo normal -se sacó la camiseta y nos enseñó a todos las tetas- Si tú tampoco tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, tampoco tendrás inconveniente en mostrarlo, ¿no? Porque de poco te sirve desnudarme a mi, no por ello vas a volver a tener la dignidnad que te acabo de quitar -toda la clase nos miraba atenta. A nuestras palabras y a sus tetas. Me bajé los pantalones y vi en su cara cómo se tragaba sus palabras. Está mal que yo lo diga, pero estoy muy bien dotado.

-Di, ¿la tengo pequeña? -no tuvo más remedio que negar.

-¿Cómo la tengo?

-Grande -dijo ella bien jodida. Me subí los pantalones.

-Vístete y deja de exhibirte como una vulgar puta. Volved a formar el paseillo. Ahora va a pasar ella. -El marica se desmayó haciendo centrar toda la atención de la clase en él. Se lo llevó una ambulancia. Resulta que había perdido mucha sangre porque no le había dejado curarse.- No te vas a librar del paseillo. Vamos, formad. -se pusieron y le hice pasar a ella. No se hizo ninguna herida, pero sí bastantes moratones- Y ahora, como buena mujer, vas a limpiar la sangre del marica del suelo. Los demás -miré la hora- Id a la ducha y a vuestra siguiente clase. Ya es hora.

La clase fue avanzando y yo me senté con los pies encima de una mesa mientras veía como Prärier limpiaba el suelo. Me empecé a reír.

-Así es como han de ser las cosas. Tú limpiando mientras yo descanso después de trabajar. -pensaba que se callaría, pero no. Ésta no se cortaba.

-En el mundo de los cabernícolas como tú, sí han de ser así las cosas. En el siglo XXI, no.

-No creo que te convenga ponerte chula. Te acabaré enseñando cuál es tu lugar.

-¿Tú, enseñarme a mi? Conténtate con que seas capaz de entrenar a alguien. Juntando todas tus neuronas no llegas ni a un cuarto de cerebro. -le cogí del pelo.

-Mira, zorra. No me gusta pegar a mujeres, pero a veces no queda más remedio para educaros -le di un tortazo y ella se levantó y me dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-A mi de pequeña me educaron mis padres, y muy bien. No como a ti. Si te crees que me voy a rendir, vas listo. Yo tengo más ovarios que tú cojones. No me voy a callar, no me voy a rendir y no te voy a dejar humillarme. Y la sangre, la limpias tú, hijo de la gran puta -se fue dando un portazo. Esto era la guerra.

Pasaron tres días y el marica volvió a las clases.

-¿No te has rendido aún, Kaulitz? Vaya, qué lástima. Pensaba que habías aprendido cual era tu lugar. Tarde o temprano, te irás. -me dirigí a toda la clase.- Como veis, hay tumbonas para levantar pesas. Quiero comprobar cuánto sois capaces de levantar. Poneos cada uno en una tumbona. De momento, solo mantened las pesas en alto. Vamos -me hicieron caso y me fui paseando por toda la clase. Para mi sorpresa, quienes más peso levantaban eran Prärier, otra chica amiga suya y el marica. ¿Cómo cojones era eso posible, si eran mujeres y un delgaducho? Me indigné y me fui a por el marica.- ¿Y qué te gusta más? ¿Dar por culo o que te den? -le pregunté.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Mientras tú estés aquí, todo lo que quiera saber, es de mi incumbencia. Contesta.

-Espera sentado...

-Qué chulo está el medio hombre. Si tan chulo eres, seguro que puedes de sobra con diez kilos más -le puse dos pesas de cinco kilos en cada lado. Se puso a sudar bastante, pero aguantó.- ¿No puedes con eso, niñita? -no contestó.- Vamos, repite conmigo. ''Soy un maricón y voy a dejar la academia de policía, porque es para hombres de verdad''. -sigió sin contestar- Bueno, pues diez kilos más. -se los puse y bajó un poco los brazos, pero aguantó- Si lo dices, te trataré como a una delicada damisela. Te ayudaré a soltar las pesas y te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas -le dije con sorna. Siguió sin responder.-Vamos a probar con veinte más -se lo puse y bajó mucho los brazos. Era consciente de que como le fallara la fuerza y se le cayera la barra, se le caería en el cuello y lo mataba de golpe. Pero eso me importaba más bien poco. Se le notaba que se estaba haciendo daño. Gritó, levantó la pesa con todas sus fuerzas y la tiró al suelo. Eso sí, a cambio, se dislocó el hombro. Se levantó y me dijo.

-No vas a conseguir intimidarme con tus técnicas de carcelero de Guantánamo -dijo siseando de dolor agarrándose del hombro. Salió de la clase, supongo que para irse a enfermería.

Al día siguiente, vino con un justificante de que no podía dar mi clase porque tenía para una semana con el hombro mal, y otra de rehabilitación.

-No lo acepto. Puedes dar clase perfectamente. Solo no uses el hombro. A correr todos, ¡YA!.

Empezaron a correr. Cuando ya llevaban media hora les hice parar.- Ahora tocan flexiones. Vamos a ver cuántas podéis hacer en un minuto. Si no llegáis a un mínimo, seréis directamente expulsados. Empezaron a pasar y les tocó a las chicas, que muy a mi pesar hicieron las dos la media más alta hasta ese momento de toda la clase.- Debería daros vergüenza de que dos mujeres hayan hecho más que vosotros. No merecéis estar aquí, pero desgraciadamente, los que habéis superado el límite, os quedaréis. Pero más os vale demostrar que tenéis cojones y comportaros como hombres. Hablando de gente que no se comporta como un hombre. Kaulitz. Es tu turno.

-No puedo, tengo el brazo jodido.

-Pues las haces con un brazo. Si te niegas a hacerlas, te expulso directamente.

-No estoy en igualdad de condiciones que mis compañeros.

-Ya lo sé. Eres maricón, en ningún momento has estado en igualdad de condiciones. Pero si te empeñas en estar aquí, no te quedan más cojones que hacerlo. Ponte. Con una mano. Y si no llegas al mínimo, te expulso -resignado, se puso en posición. Tuve una idea- Quédate así -me salí de la clase y me quité los calzoncillos. Antes de clase, había hecho deporte y no me di cuenta de la hora, por lo que no me dio tiempo a ducharme. Se los dejé totalmente malolientes en el suelo bajo su cara.- Para que luego digas que no te ayudo. Esto es... para incentivarte. Aunque con lo que te gustan las pollas igual te gusta pasártelo por la cara. ¡Empieza! ¡YA! -empezó a hacer flexiones. Y el hijo de puta no solo hizo más que las mínimas, sino que se había quedado el tercero mejor de la clase, justo tras las chicas... Pero él con un solo brazo. Se levantó y se fue corriendo a vomitar a la papelera. Supongo que eso sería por mis calzoncillos... Los recogí y di por finalizada la clase.


	4. Noche de "fiesta"

**POV Bill**

Pero qué puto asco. Me las pagaría. No podrá hacer que deje el centro policial. Me enjuagué la boca, me dolía mi hombro. Estaba de mal humor por el idiota de Tom. ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerme sus jodidos calzoncillos? Olían a mierda. 

Pero tenia planeado algo, y me las cobraría. Una chica entro a los casilleros a guardar sus cosas. Se le veía molesta. 

-Uh, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? -pregunté mirándola. 

-Es que, joder -azotó la puerta del casillero- Ese tal Tom hace que me hierva la sangre. Jodido mandón. -murmuró- El animal ese te habla de manera prepotente. Deberían ponerlo en su lugar. 

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

-Alicia. ¿Eres Bill? ¿Cierto? 

-Claro -sonrió. 

La chica me agradó. Nos la pasamos insultando a Tom y riéndonos de lo que decíamos. Hoy en la noche todos los del centro policial iríamos a un puticlub, para "relajarnos". Me puse unos pantalones negros y rasgados con una playera blanca que dejaba ver mis tatuajes. Acomodé mi cabello y salí. Llegué, estacioné y la música salía a todo volumen. Entré y ahí estaban todos. Saludé a algunos compañeros, me senté y a mi lado llegó la puta agonía de mi vida. 

-El puticlub gay queda en frente. 

-Qué lindo. Voy a meter tu opinión en mi culo. 

-Idiota -le dio un trago a su cerveza. 

Pedí una cerveza y le di un sorbo grande. Las mujeres de ahí bailaban sin ropa, todos estaban idiotizados. 

-A ti no te gustan los coños. 

-Si me gustan los coños o las pollas, mi problema será. 

Me levante de ahí y fui con las chicas. Estábamos en una mesa y todos tomábamos shots de tequila. Haciendo competencia, casi me ahogaba con uno, pero gané. La música se intensificó y tenía unas tremendas ganas de bailar, así que pagué por una putita. No quería nada sexual, o quizá solo unos besos. 

Comenzamos a bailar, la tomaba de la cintura. Me besaba con morbo y agarraba mi culo. 

-Joder Bill te va a dejar sin boca. -comentó Sara. Me reí. 

-Me la estoy pasando de maravilla. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo. 

-Tal vez... Estoy buscando. 

Le sonreí, la música paró y Tom estaba en la barra de los tragos. 

-¡Muevan ese culo! -gritó un borracho. 

-Lo moverán cuando tenga que hacerlo. Quiero presentarles a la mayor puta de la historia. ¿Se les hace justo que entre nosotros esté mezclado un maricón? 

-¡Sería asqueroso! -gritó el mismo borracho. 

Yo dejé a la putita y tomé un trago. Tom buscaba algo entre la multitud, hasta que sus ojos encontraron los míos. Joder no, que no me arruine mi noche. 

-Una mala noticia, hay uno entre nosotros. Por favor, que pase la maricona, vamos Bill. Sube. 

Me tomé el ultimo trago y decidí marcharme de ahí, pero sus estúpidos amigos me tomaron de los brazos, llevándome hasta donde Tom. Me dejaron frente a él. 

-¿Porqué haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho? 

-Ya te dije, me das asco. Nunca debiste de existir. Tu puta generación de maricones debe de morir. ¡Traigan el arreglo de la dama! -me pusieron un vestido y una peluca. 

-Te vas arrepentir. 

-A mi no me amenaces, cabrón. -me tomó del cuello- Contigo haré lo que quiera. Eres una nenaza. -me soltó. De pronto, sentí algo helado. Me habían tirado encima un cubetazo de cerveza helada. Me hirvió la sangre. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Fui al baño a quitarme el vestido y la peluca, olía a cerveza. Me limpié el rostro. Salí y Alicia me abrazó. 

-Mierda, me dan ganas de patearle los huevos. 

-Déjalo, es un cabrón que nunca va a entender. 

La música comenzó a andar de nuevo. Yo, por joderle a Tom, me puse detrás suyo rozando mi polla con su culo. Le agarré las nalgas. 

-Ten más cuidado con lo que haces -susurré en su oído- No querrás tener una hemorragia en el culo. -le di un azotón y me fui a respirar un poco. Después vi a las chicas y me ofrecieron una cerveza.- Gracias... 

-De nada -nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Alicia habló. 

-¿Saben cual es el auto de Tom? 

-Es ese -señaló Sara a una camioneta negra- ¿Porqué? 

-Para rayarlo. -se su bolso sacó una pintura en aerosol. Me la dio- Haz los honores. 

-De acuerdo. -sonreí. 

Nos acercamos a la camioneta, escribí en el vidrio de en frente "MARICÓN DE CLOSET" en mayúsculas y dibujé una polla. Las chicas le rayaron el carro con una navaja. 

Nos fuimos alejamos y nos reímos de lo ocurrido. 

Se acercaron Tom y sus dos amigos, nos miraron. Y bueno, mis amigas comenzaron a coquetearles a sus amigos, pero sabía que solo lo hacían por fastidiar. Se acercó Tom y dijo. 

-Vas a desear no haber nacido, comepollas.


	5. Un cabrón sin palabra

**POV** **Sara**

Menudo hijo de puta, éste tío se iba a cagar. Si hay algo que me toca el coño en esta vida es el machismo, el racismo y la homofobia. Y es que estos imbéciles lo cumplían todo. Me encontraba fuera del local vomitando e intentando que se me pasara la borrachera, cuando me llegó un mensaje de Alicia. Me decía que entrara y lo que le habían hecho estos hijos de puta a Bill. Los muy cerdos habían aprovechado que Alicia estaba en el baño y que yo estaba fuera... Y claro, contra alguien con el brazo dislocado, claro que podían entre tres, los muy cobardes de mierda. Llegamos a estar dentro y... Eso sí, yo me vengaba por mis santos cojones.

Estaba pensando en mi venganza cuando a Alicia se le ocurrió lo del coche. Le dejamos al desgraciado ese el coche bonito, bonito. Salí y se puso a amenazar a Bill. A Alicia y a mi se nos ocurrió seducir a los amigos de Tom para que confiaran en nosotras y conseguir vengarnos de ellos humillándoles de alguna manera. Tom casi agrede a Bill y rápidamente, me separé de Gustav, el amigo de Tom con el que estaba yo, y me fui corriendo. Me puse entre los dos y le di a Tom un hostión que le tiré al suelo de golpe haciendo que se llenara de heridas incluso en la cara por las piedras que había por el suelo. Se quedaron todos flipando.

-Vamos, machito, ten cojones a pelear conmigo, que yo no tengo el hombro dislocado, puto cobarde.

-Te vas a cagar, perra -se levantó corriendo y me pegó él a mi. Empezamos los dos a pelearnos. Acabamos bastante heridos pero, para sorpresa de él y de todos, le inmovilicé y le gané la pelea. Cuando me levanté, dejándole a él tirado, me iba a ir otra vez con Gustav, pero me giré otra vez y le pegué una patada en los cojones con todas mis fuerzas, que le hizo pegar un chillido agudo que resonó por todo el aparcamiento.

Ante este panorama, resultaba imposible que yo al menos cumpliera mi plan con Gustav, pero conseguí que me diera el teléfono. Alicia consiguió el teléfono del otro amigo de Tom, que se llamaba Georg y nos fuimos los tres. Se empeñaron en venir Bill y Alicia a mi casa para curarme las heridas.

-Que estoy bien, de verdad -les dije para que no me trataran como si fuera una inválida. No era la primera vez que me peleaba, ni sería la última. Me sabía cuidar sola.

-Pero me quedo más tranquilo si te acompañamos y te curamos. Seguro que tú sola no lo haces, y se podrían infectar las heridas.

-Bill, ahora mismo estás actuando igual que mi padre. -se rieron.- Bueno, ya que venís, al menos que siga la fiesta en mi casa. Tengo vodka. -asintieron. Lo primero que hice al llegar, fue ducharme. Les insistí para que se ducharan también (especialmente a Bill. Apestaba por la cerveza que le habían tirado encima). Al final, me curaron las putas heridas y me puse un pijama. Les dejé algo de ropa. A Bill le dejé un pijama de mi padre que se olvidó aquí cuando vinieron a celebrar la Navidad. Y así, en pijama y con música alta, acabamos todos bebiendo toda la noche. Aproveché a poner una lavadora y así metía la ropa de estos dos, para que mañana tuvieran ropa limpia que ponerse. Al final, acabamos dormidos sin apagar las luces ni la música de la borrachera que llevábamos.

Me desperté la primera por la "mañana" con una resaca que me quería morir. Los golpes me dolían más que ayer, pero me consolaba saber que el gilipollas de Tom estaría peor que yo.

Saqué la ropa de la secadora y me puse a planchar. Habíamos dejado todo que daba asco verlo y aproveché que planchando no haría ruido, para no despertarles. Acabé de limpiar todo y me metí a duchar el cuerpo. Salí tranquilamente. Me apetecía mogollón comer del McDonalds. Ventajas de vivir al lado de uno. Bajé y compré comida para todos. Cuando me desperté, estaban los dos despiertos con cara de zombies. Me eché a reír. A mi ya se me había pasado la resaca.

-¿Bien o qué? -gruñeron en respuesta.

-He traído comida -enseñé las bolsas y las miraron como dos lobos hambrientos.

La comida nos sentó a todos de puta madre. Al final de la tarde, ya estábamos bien del todo, y como era sábado, nos fuimos otra vez de fiesta. Fuimos los tres a un bar normal y sacamos cervezas para todos. Desgraciadamente, estaban ahí Rambo y sus secuaces (Tom y sus amigos). Estábamos tan tranquilos y tuvo que venir el cabernícola de los cojones a tocar los huevos. Yo me había maquillado y no quedaba ninguna prueba de la pelea, pero a Tom se le notaba.

-Hombre, si aquí tenemos a los tres mejores intentos de hombre de la ciudad. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?   
-Pues nada, queríamos irnos de fiesta, pero hemos venido al mismo sitio que vosotros porque queríamos ver cómo te dejé la cara yo ayer -nos empezamos a reír y él se puso rojo de la ira.

-Cállate zorra. Solo me ganaste porque iba borracho.

-Bueno, yo también iba borracha. Pero si tan seguro estás de ello, dijiste que el lunes en clase daremos defensa personal, ¿no? Pues ¿quieres apostar algo?

-Por supuesto.

-Muy bien. Si tú ganas la pelea, abandono. No vuelvo a la academia de policía. Si yo gano, nos pides perdón a los tres delante de todos y admites que estamos ahí porque valemos para estar ahí.

-No me parece suficiente. Cuando yo gane, os iréis los tres.

-La cosa es entre tú y yo, no les metas... -me interrumpieron los dos a la vez.

-Acepta -dijeron. Suspiré.

-Muy bien, si tú ganas, nos vamos los tres, pero si yo gano, además de pedirnos perdón delante de todos y admitir que valemos para estar ahí, tendrás que decir delante de todos que eres gay y que si humillabas tanto a Bill es porque le tenías envidia porque él tiene cojones para admitirlo y tú jamás los tuviste. -me miró con mucho odio y me tendió la mano. Se la di. Un chico se acercó a la mesa y le comió toda la boca a Bill.

-Luego os cuento, chicas -sonrió de lado y se fue chocándonos la mano e ignorando a Tom, que le gritó maricón, pero no le dejé ir a por él.

-Bueno, creo que vamos a acabar lo que empezamos ayer, ¿no? -miré a Alicia sonriendo de lado. Ignorando a Tom, nos acercamos a sus amigos.

-Hola, Gus -le saludé- ¿Cómo estás? -sonrió y me agarró de la cintura haciendo que me sentara encima de él.

-Muy bien, ¿tú?  
-Pues me quedé con las ganas de... hacer algo sucio -le dije al oído y me alejé de él mordiéndome el labio- ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa? -asintió y me levanté. Me dio un azote en el culo, dejó un billete en la mesa y me siguió por detrás. Le guiñé el ojo a Alicia.

Conduje hasta mi casa mientras él me manoseaba la pierna. Aparqué y subimos besándonos y metiéndonos mano por todos los lados.

Sí, sé que la idea era humillarle y sacar fotos o algo, pero joder, me ponía demasiado. Al final, acabamos follando. Y he de admitir que todo lo que tenía de cerdo hijo de puta, lo tenía de bueno en la cama. Follamos tres veces. Al final, acabamos quedándonos ambos dormidos. Me desperté por la mañana. Busqué mis bragas y me las puse. Le oí bostezar y me giré.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

-Ya, ahora soy preciosa. Anda, vete de mi casa -le dije seca.

-¿Se puede saber qué he hecho? ¿Te ha bajado la regla o qué?

-No me ha bajado la regla. Quería follar y ya he follado. Por lo demás, me pareces una persona despreciable. Eres machista, racista, homófobo, facha... Y una larga lista de cosas. Yo de ti solo quería sexo y ya lo he tenido. Ahora ya no tengo porqué ser amable.

-Pues tenemos un problema.

-¿Cual?

-Que yo no quiero que todo esto quede así.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque me has gustado -me eché a reír.

-¿Y qué? ¿De un polvo de una noche al matrimonio o cómo va la cosa? Lo siento, pero yo no te prometí nada. Solo quería follar. No quería nada más. -se acercó a mi.

-¿Y si nos conocemos? Solo salir algún día y hablar...

-No soy tu tipo. Tú eres machista y yo soy feminista, creo en la igualdad.

-¿Feminista no es lo contrario de machista? -puse los ojos en blanco.

-No, el feminismo es un movimiento que busca la igualdad. De hecho si lo buscas en el diccionario lo pone claramente. Que mucha gente lo vea como un término malo porque no sepa lo que de verdad significa, o que haya unas cuantas imbéciles que digan ser feministas y no lo sean porque no creen en la igualdad, no hace que el significado de la palabra cambie. El significado es igualdad. Y si piensas que miento, búscalo en el diccionario. Pero que me da igual, que no viene al caso todo esto. Tú eres machista, yo feminista, tú muy facha y yo muy roja, tú eres racista y a mi me dan asco los racistas, tú eres homófobo y yo bisexual...

-¿Eres bisexual?

-Sí, soy bisexual. ¿Algún problema?

-Es antinatural.

-No empieces con esas gilipolleces o te vas de mi casa. Yo no voy a dejar de ser bisexual, porque nací así, no tengo alternativa, y aunque la tuviera, tampoco dejaría de serlo, porque no creo que tenga nada de malo. No voy a dejar de ser feminista, porque yo no soy menos que nadie. Mi mejor amiga es negra, y no voy a dejar de quererla solo porque sea negra. Es la mejor persona que conozco. Y no me voy a poner a hablar de las ideas porque me podría tirar todo el día. Simplemente tú y yo no es que no tengamos futuro, es que no tenemos ni principio.

-Mantengo mi proposición, solo hablar un poco, quedar alguna vez y conocernos. Tal vez, dejando de lado todas mis ideas, encuentres a un tío que valga la pena. -me empecé a reír.

-Ahora mismo parecías hasta tierno.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Con una condición. Pide perdón a Bill por lo que le hiciste ayer y no vuelvas a molestarle -le dije.

-Vale, te lo prometo. Mañana en la academia lo haré. Pero déjame invitarte a comer.

-Bueno, comemos juntos. Pero tú no me invitas. Cada uno se paga lo suyo.

-Vale...

-Me voy a dar una ducha... ¿Te vienes y... jugamos un poco? -me miró con lujuria y fuimos a la ducha.

Pasó el día. He de admitir, que si dejaba de comportarse como un capullo, era una compañía muy agradable.

Al día siguiente en clase, me junté con estos y se lo conté.

-¿Tienes las fotos? -me preguntó Bill. Suspiré y negué.

-Es que... me acabé acostando con él. Y nos estamos conociendo.

-¿Pero eres imbécil? -me dijo. Justo se calló cuando se acercó Gustav. Bill le miró muy mal.

-Oye, Bill...

-¿Ahora soy Bill? -dijo borde.

-Sí. Que quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho.

-Corta el rollo. A Sara la engañarás, a mi no. No me fío de ti. La estás embaucando y la intentarás convertir en la "perfecta ama de casa", eso si no acabas maltratándola. Pero ten por seguro que ella no se va a dejar embaucar. Porque sabe pensar por sí misma y porque se sabe defender, y si tú le pegas, ella te partirá la cara. No me fío de ti ni un poco. Y no creo que tus disculpas sean sinceras.

-Pues lo son... A mi Sara me gusta de verdad. Y sé que para gustarle a ella tango que cambiar. Y aunque me cueste, lo voy a hacer... Y no voy a molestarte más. Te lo digo en serio -le tendió la mano, pero Bill no se la dio.

-No me fío de ti. Además, la conoces hace dos días, ni que esto fuera Disney... -siguió recto hasta la clase. Gustav me miró con cara de "al menos lo he intentado".

-Hombre, normal que no te haya perdonado... -dije yo...- Anda, me voy a clase -me despedí y nos fuimos. Hoy me tocaba pelearme con Tom.

-Buenos días, hoy toca defensa personal. Voy a hacer una prueba. Prärier, vamos a ver qué tal peleas -me fijé que llevaba las manos vendadas como a modo de guantes.

Me puse frente a él y empezó la pelea. Me dio un puñetazo en la cara que me hizo verdadero daño. Seguro que el hijo de puta llevaba algo debajo de las vendas. Aun así, no me rendí. Aun así, me levanté. Y aun así, le gané la pelea. Le inmovilicé debajo mío y le escupí a la cara.

-Vamos, hijo de puta. Cumple la apuesta.

-¿Qué apuesta? -dijo riéndose de mi. Sin dejarle moverse le quité las vendas y el muy bastardo llevaba debajo dos puños americanos. Todos lo vieron y empezaron a cuchichear. Me levanté de encima de él. Me tambaleé mareada. Alicia y Bill se acercaron a mi.

-Vamos al hospital -dijo Bill.

Me atendieron rápidamente. Me hicieron radiografías y de todo. Tenía el pómulo fisurado, el tímpano roto y varias rajas en la cara y golpes por el cuerpo. Por suerte, todo se curaría, pero tenía que estar ingresada unos días en el hospital.

-Me voy a vengar de este hijo de puta como sea... Alis, al final no nos contaste qué hiciste tú con el otro gilipollas...


	6. Confesiones en el hospital

**Pov** **Alicia**

-Pues que Geo ha sido un bruto. Bueno, solo al principio pero después nos entendimos de la mejor manera. -se rieron.

-¿Y que mas pasó? Joder, dilo todo.

-Bueno, me llevo a mi casa, ahí nos pusimos a tomar un poco más y nos pusimos muy cariñosos.

  
*Flash Back*

-Estas putas cosas son una mierda -me trataba de quitar el sostén. Me reí.

-Quita, yo lo hago -me lo desabroché y como si fuera poco, empezó a besarme los senos- Espero... que traigas condones... -gemí, pues empezaba a meterme mano en las bragas.

-Ay no... mierda...

-¿Es que no te sabes otra grosería? -dijo riendo.

-Cállate -revisó sus bolsillos- Pues si que tengo uno lindura... -se mordió el labio y atacó mi boca metiendo su lengua. Yo masajeaba su miembro, haciendo que se excitara más.

Pasamos del sofá a la cama, y nos divertimos, solo que se enojó porque ya no quería. Pero es que hombre, yo moría de sueño y este traía mucha batería.

-Eres una puta terca, ¿cómo no vas a aguantar otro polvo?

-Es que si aguanto, lo que pasa que vengo borracha y no puedo mas. Y puta tu madre, cabrón.

-Pues voy a consentir a la borracha -empezó a darme un buen sexo oral y es que yo estaba gritando como loca. Supongo que los vecinos ya se habrían dado cuenta, pero me importó poco.

**Fin Flash Back**

  
-¿Y eso fue todo? -comentó Bill.

-Que sí... ¿Querías que lo hiciéramos de todas las maneras habidas y por haber?

-Bueno hubieran hecho un poquito mas, como yo y Gustav -dijo Sara riendo.

-¿Con que diciendo nuestras intimidades? ¿Eh? -entraba Gustav y se estaba riendo de lo roja que estaba Sara.

-Ándale por chismosa -Bill y yo nos reímos.

-Te he venido a visitar, ¿como estás? -tomó su mano.

-Awww -le di un golpe en el hombro a Bill- ¿Pero porqué?

-Que te calles, arruinas el momento.

-Me diste en el hombro malo. -dijo quejándose.

-Ya, lo siento. Se me pasa la mano y golpeo fuerte.

-Golpeo fuerte -la arremetió- Pues sí, babosa -dijo riéndose- Salgamos de aquí, tenemos que darles un poco de espacio a estos -salimos y nos quedamos escuchando.

-Te traje unos panqueques de naranja y chocolate, porque la comida de hospital la hacen a base de mierda.

-Tienes razón, es asquerosa. ¡Pero dame mis panquecillos! -Gustav sonrió y le dio la caja, ella la abrió y dio un mordisco al panque.

-Estaba preocupado, ahora de solo verte me regresa el alma al cuerpo. De este mundo no te vas sin antes no ser mi chica... Bueno, ya lo eres. -su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿¡Oíste!? -gritó Bill desde fuera.

-¡Que te calles, idiota!

-¡Pero si gritas igual! -Gustav salió.

-Se podrían callar la puta boca, tratamos de charlar.

-Vale -dijimos ambos.

-Igual esto es fabuloso -miraba por la ventana del cuarto de hospital. Sara le hizo una seña con el dedo sonriendo y Gustav tapó con la persiana la ventana.

-En tus narices, por chismoso -dije riendo. Nos fuimos a sentar lejos.

  
**POV** **Sara**

-Son unos chismosos -bufó Gustav.

-Déjalos, se ven tiernos tratando de chismosear -tomé de mi chocolate.

-No me he olvidado de lo que pasó.

-¿Que pasó? -dije haciéndome la desentendida.

-No te hagas la que no sabes, que tuvimos sexo. Cuando te recuperes, no te dejaré salir de la cama.

-¿Como un secuestro?

-Algo así, pero un secuestro consentido. -se me acercó a la boca y dio un ligero beso en mis labios.

-No sé, me lo estoy pensando...

-Sé que quieres, no puedes negármelo.

-Un poquito -terminé de desayunar.

-Vas a ver que te haré cambiar de parecer cuando estemos follando. -me guiñó el ojo- Seguimos platicando hasta que me quedé dormida. Gustav no se despegaba de mi.

  
**POV** **Alis**

-¡Pero déjalo, pendejo! -trataba de quitar de encima a Tom de Bill. Había venido a darle bronca a mi amigo por lo de su auto.

-Quítate, maldita puta. Mira, defiendes a este pedazo de maricón... ¡NO TIENE COJONES!

-¡QUE Sí TENGO COJONES Y MÁS QUE TÚ! -le tiró un puñetazo. Georg se metió a agarrar a Bill, pero le detuve. A causa de eso, me tiró un bofetón a mi.

-No me toques cuando trato de defender a Tom.

-¡A mi ningún cabrón me toca un pelo! -le metí un puñetazo en los cojones que hizo que se cayera al suelo- No porque me la hayas metido tienes derecho a golpearme, imbécil. -le di una patada en el estómago.

Tom se lanzó al cuello de Bill y lo empezó a ahorcar.

-¡Suéltalo! -se lo quité de encima con ayuda de Gustav, que salió rápido a ver qué sucedía- Mira idiota, él no ha sido el único que ha dejado hecho mierda tu auto, fuimos yo y Sara también. Aquí la bronca somos tres, no uno.

-Ya déjalo Tom, también te lo buscas por tratar mal a Bill.

-¿Y tú de que vas Gustav? Tu "noviecita" ya te llenó la cabeza de mierda, ¿verdad?

-Déjala a ella en paz. Soy bastante consciente de lo que he hecho, pero ya no pienso dañar a Bill. -se dirigió a Geo- Será mejor que tu tampoco. He visto el tremendo bofetón que le has dado a Alis. Y me sorprende que los de seguridad no hayan venido. Maldito hospital de cuarta... -Se metió otra vez a la habitación a cuidar de Sara.

-Vámonos, Georg -se fueron dando un empujón a Bill.

-¿Estás bien? -dije tocando su cuello- Se te están empezando a marcar las heridas en tu cuello. Pero estarás bien.

-Tu pómulo está empezando a ser morado.

-No me importa. Venga, vamos por un poco de café y venimos a molestar a Sara. Espero y no arme bronca por este lío y por los golpes.

Fuimos a tomar un poco de café y a tomar algo para el dolor. Regresamos con Sara, que despertaba.

-¿¡Pero que mierda les ha pasado!? -Bill y yo nos miramos. Bien, aquí cavé mi tumba junto con Bill.


	7. Advertencias

**POV** **Sara**

Entraron a la habitación y me contaron que habían tenido pelea con estos dos mongolos.

-Uuuy... La próxima vez que vea a Tom le voy a estampar una silla en la cabeza. Y que me denuncie si quiere.

-Sara, no deberías. Es policía y ex-militar. ¿Sabes en el lío que te puedes meter como te denuncie?

-Mi madre es alto cargo de las fuerzas especiales del ejército alemán y mi padre trabaja en la comisión de asuntos internos de la policía y tiene tratos con los altos cargos del gobierno. La canciller ha estado en mi casa cenando en muchas ocasiones. No veas las discusiones de política en las que acabo enzarzándome con ella. Me cae como una patada en el coño, pero mis padres se llevan bien con ella. No me gusta aprovechar que mis padres son quienes son para salirme con la mía, y por tanto no lo pienso hacer. Pero es fácil demostrar las ilegalidades que Tom comete constantemente, como agrediendo a homosexuales, discriminando y maltratando a sus alumnos... Si no le he denunciado ya es porque acostumbro a resolver mis asuntos por mi misma, y por ese motivo no pienso denunciarle por esto -señalé mi cara- Si alguien va a denunciar a alguien, será él. Yo no lo haré. Pero como se le ocurra denunciarme, caerá sobre él todo el peso de la ley -dije muy tranquila.

-Hostia... -se quedaron sin palabras todos menos Alis, que ya lo sabía. Lo cierto es que la conocía hace años y ella con otra chica eran mis mejores amigas. Lo que pasa que la otra chica era de África y se había vuelto a su país hace unos meses. Solíamos hablar, pero se le echaba de menos. Se llamaba Aanisha.

-¿De verdad que no le vas a denunciar?

-¿Yo? Ni de coña. No soy la típica persona que cuando tiene algún problema, le pide ayuda a sus padres. Me he sacado las castañas del fuego siempre yo sola sin necesitar ayuda. Por supuesto que sé que cuando la necesite, les puedo pedir ayuda y ellos me ayudarán encantados... Pero no me gusta depender de nadie. Y si me denuncia él, les tendré que pedir ayuda. No me quedará otro remedio. Pero yo el sillazo se lo doy... -Alis se echó a reír al ver sus caras y me contagió la risa.

-¿Y porqué elegiste ser policía y no militar como tu madre? -me preguntó Gustav curioso.

-Porque los militares tienen que tener mucha más disciplina y obediencia que los policías. Y como habrás comprobado, no me gusta acatar órdenes.

-Sí, eso lo hemos notado todos -dijo Bill riéndose.

-Y tampoco me gusta estar ingresada en el hospital como una puta inválida. Me duele la cara y no oigo de un oído, pero por lo demás estoy bien -me quejé un poco.

-Sara, no seas terca. Si los médicos te han dicho que tienes que estar ingresada es por algo.

-Sí, porque son unos exagerados -Gustav sonrió de lado.

-¿Sabes? En la manera de pensar, no. Pero en la personalidad te pareces mucho a Tom -dijo intentando picarme.

-Sí, en el blanco de los ojos, no te jode. Oye, no toques los huevos -se echó a reír y me besó los labios.

-No te enfades... Estás preciosa cuando te enfadas.

-Idiota... -le miré medio mal. Todos se reían a mi costa.

-¿Y a vosotros? ¿No os caía mal? No le riáis las gracias, gilipollas.

-Bueno, cuando no se porta como un gilipollas, es una persona agradable -dijo Bill, a lo que Alis asintió dándole la razón.

-Gracias... Supongo -dijo Gustav.- La verdad que vosotros cuando no se os tiene de enemigos, también sois majos... -admitió.

-¿Porqué te caen mal los homosexuales? -le pregunté a Gustav.

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros- Siempre he oído cosas malas de ellos. Nunca me lo he planteado. Solo repetía lo que mis padres decían... Siempre decían que eran gente que no aceptaba que deberían comportarse como hombres y mujeres de bien. Y yo les creía. La verdad nunca me había tomado el tiempo de conocer a nadie... Pero tengo que admitir que me fascinaste desde el primer momento -me dijo él- Y a pesar de saber que también te gustan las mujeres me he querido quedar. Y no me arrepiento. Veo tantas cosas buenas en ti, tanta valentía, tanta determinación, tanta inteligencia... Que simplemente todo esto se contrapone con lo que toda vida he creído y está empezando a resquebrajar todas las ideas que he tenido hasta ahora -me miró a los ojos y vi sinceridad en ellos.

-Sinceramente, soy incapaz de entenderlo. Nos conocemos hace dos días.

-Ha sido amor a primera vista.

-No creo en el amor a primera vista.

-Y sin embargo, te gusto. -con ese argumento, me cerró la boca.

-Además -añadió Bill- Tener una novia bisexual tiene que tener ventajas... Podréis hacer tríos -con la tontería nos empezamos a despollar todos.

-Oye, ¿qué hora es? -dijo Gustav.

-Van a ser las tres de la tarde.

-He quedado con... Tom y con Georg. Pero vamos, que me quedo.

-No importa, ve.

-¿Seguro que no te molesta?

-No, son tus amigos y has quedado con ellos. Ve.

-¿No te molesta que sea amigo de ellos?

-¿A mi? ¿Porqué me iba a molestar? Son tus amigos desde antes de que nos conociéramos, no soy tu novia -le saqué la lengua burlándome de él.

-Todavía... Poco te falta. Al fin y al cabo ya nos comportamos como novios -me punzó el costado haciéndome reír por las cosquillas.

-Y aunque fuera tu novia -enfaticé eso por joder un poco- No tendría derecho a exigirte que no te juntaras con tus amigos. Aunque a mi me caigan mal.

-¿De verdad que no te molesta?

-Que no, pesado. Que no me tienes que pedir permiso para ir con tus amigos, igual que, por supuesto, tampoco te lo tengo que pedir yo a ti. Y tampoco tengo derecho a enfadarme porque vayas con ellos, al igual que tampoco tú tendrías derecho a enfadarte por eso. Así que si has quedado con ellos, ve. -asintió.

-Luego te llamo.

-Vale, tira -me dio un beso y se fue.

-¿Te fías de Tom? -me dijo Alis cuando Gustav salió de la habitación.

-Ni un poquito.

-¿Y porqué estás tan tranquila? -preguntó esta vez Bill

-Porque sí me fío de Gustav.

-Pues yo no me fiaría. ¿Y si se van al burdel como la otra noche?

-Me da igual. Si se acuesta con otra, le dejaré. Pero si solo va a ver, me da igual. De hecho es que yo más de una vez he ido solo para ver. Y no dejaría de hacerlo aunque tuviera novio... De hecho si tuviera novio hasta iría con él...

-Joder, Sara. Yo no podría.

-Yo no soy una persona celosa. No le tengo porqué estar armando bronca a nadie. Si me pone los cuernos es que no me quiere, y si no me quiere, que se vaya. No voy a arrastrarme detrás de nadie. Ni de Gustav, ni de nadie. A mi si me amenazan con irse, les pago el taxi. No les voy a reclamar nada. Yo confiaré porque no tengo porqué desconfiar. Y si traicionan mi confianza, pues les mando a pastar. No voy a estar montando escenas de celos ni a prohibir nada a nadie. Eso sí, tampoco toleraré que lo hagan conmigo. Lo tengo muy claro.

-Visto así, llevas razón.

-Claro que la llevo... -seguimos hablando de tonterías toda la tarde. Hasta me colaron chuches.

  
**POV** **Tom**

Estaba furioso y bastante cabreado con Gustav. Pensábamos que no iba a venir, pero para nuestra sorpresa, vino.

-¿Te ha dejado venir la novia? -le pregunté con la ceja levantada- ¿O has huido y no sabe que estás aquí?

-Sabe que estoy aquí y le da igual. -me quedé flipado. ¿Estaba de coña?

-Me extraña.

-Es verdad. -me dijo sin más.

-Joder, qué raro... Con lo histéricas que son las pavas.

-Ella no.

-¿Me puedes explicar cómo has acabado saliendo con ella?

-En realidad no estoy saliendo con ella...

-Joder, encima estrecha...

-Que no, que me la tiré. Pero nos despertamos y me dijo que me fuera, que ya habíamos follado que eso era todo lo que ella quería. Pero joder, a mi me había gustado y le dije que nos conociéramos al menos, y accedió.

-¿Para qué la conoces si ya te la has tirado? ¿Y encima ella misma te estaba diciendo que fuera? Joder macho, qué ganas de complicarte la vida -dijo Georg.

-Tú cállate y no seas falso que me acabas de decir que te mola la otra -le respondí.

-Bueno, pero no la voy a llamar.

-No te lo crees ni tú -le dijo Gustav y me miró mal.

-No estábamos hablando de mi, estábamos hablando de ti. ¿Tú sabes que le molan las pavas? En el burdel se las comía con los ojos.

-Sí, lo sé, es bisexual.

-¿Y aun así sales con ella? Vale que te la tires, pero coño... -dije yo.

-Mira, ella me gusta. No voy a volver a humillar ni a pegar a gays.

-Ya te han lavado el cerebro.

-Mira, me gusta, y pretendo acabar siendo su novio.

-Y casándoos y teniendo hijos, no te jode...

-Bueno, pues tal vez.

-Te veo cambiando pañales, como si fueras una mujer.

-También tengo dos manos, ¿no?

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto.

-Mirad, dejadme en paz. Que me esté dando cuenta de que estaba equivocado con lo que pensaba, no significa que no seáis mis amigos. Siempre hemos sido hermanos, y por mi parte no va a cambiar nada. Pero vosotros parecéis empeñados en joderlo todo. -suspiré.

-Que no joder, tío. Pero coño, si creemos que la estás cagando acepta que te lo digamos.

-Pues no me digáis nada, joder.

-Vale, ya dejamos el tema -dijo Georg.

-Pero estás cometiendo un error -añadí yo. Puso cara de cabreo- Pero que sí, que ya lo dejamos. No pienses que voy a dejar de putearles, aunque sea tu novia.

-Ya me lo imaginaba... Tampoco ella tiene intención de dejar el tema. Te tiene declarada la guerra. Dice que en cuanto te vea, te va a dar un sillazo en la cabeza. Y ten cuidado porque yo creo que lo dice en serio. Y tampoco se te ocurra denunciarla, porque te empapela.

-¿Cómo que me empapela?

-Tú agradece que ella sea de las que solucionan sus problemas por sí misma y no vaya a pedir ayuda a sus padres, porque su madre es alto cargo de las fuerzas especiales del ejército y su padre de asuntos internos de la policía. La Merkel ha estado cenando muchas veces en su casa. Si vais a seguir con la guerra, seguid como hasta ahora, no metáis a la justicia en esto porque te jodes la vida.

-¿Estás de coña? Joder con la bollera. -Gustav torció la boca, pero no dijo nada al respecto.- No, si los cojones que tiene, se los admito... Pero la guerra solo acaba de empezar.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos aquí de pie? Vámonos al bar. -nos fuimos al bar y nos olvidamos del tema.


	8. Una dulce venganza

**POV Bill**   
Otro día mas, y es que ya estaba harto. Verle la cara de perro a Tom no era algo que alegrara mis días. Iba conduciendo y escuchando música, y es que me animaban tanto estas canciones... Llegué, estacioné, bajé y entré a las clases. 

-Hola chicas. 

-Hey, hola. Nuevas noticias. Tom no vendrá a clases. Dicen que tiene una resaca de la mierda. 

-Pues me alegro, ojalá le duela muchísimo la cabeza. -nos reímos- Pero miren al galán. -Sara y Alis voltearon en dirección a la puerta y entraron Georg y Gustav, quien traía un ramo de rosas rojas. Se acercó- Te damos privacidad. 

-Pero si ustedes son unos chismosos, quédense. -nos reímos. Dirigió su mirada a Sara- Espero te gusten, y que aceptes a que te lleve a cenar. -le guiñó el ojo. 

-Pero bueno -tomó las rosas. Estaba impresionada- Muchas gracias Gustav, están preciosas. Y claro que te acepto la cita, pero exijo final feliz. -se levantó y besó la comisura de sus labios.

  
-Me lo das bien -la agarró de la cintura y le comió la boca. Todos nos quedamos a cuadros. 

Se separaron y Sara se sonrojó. Qué bellos eran. Pero Georg interrumpió mis pensamientos. 

-Bien chicos hagan 100 lagartijas, pero ya. -ordenó. 

-Alguien se levanto algo mandón. -susurró Alis. Empezamos a hacer las malditas lagartijas. 

-Ya me cansé, este tipo tenía que ser amigo del estúpido de Tom. 

-Tienes razón. Es un idiota. 

-Qué boca más sucia. -dijo Georg. Ambos nos asustamos, pero después nos valió. 

-¿Qué quieres? 

-Que te calles la puta boca y dejes de hablar de mi y de Tom. 

-Me importa una mierda, yo puedo decir lo que quiera de ustedes. 

-Bien hazlo, te vas a arrepentir. 

-Tus amenazas me las paso por el culo. 

Terminamos y nos puso a correr en toda la cancha. La clase acabó y fuimos a la ducha. 

-¿Te espero? Y así te llevo a tu casa -pregunté guardando mis cosas, ella seguía en la regadera. 

-No Billy, eres muy amable. Iré a dejar al perro de mi madre en la veterinaria. Oye, ¿y Sara? 

-A lo mejor está con Gustav, ya sabes, haciendo travesuras por ahí. -levanté ambas cejas con picardía y me reí. 

-Sí, a esos dos les regalaré una caja de condones. 

-Vale, yo igual -dije riendo- Nos vemos mañana, linda. -me fui a casa. Estaba exhausto y necesitaba dormir más. Llegué y me tiré a la cama.

 

 **POV Alis**  

Terminé la ducha, salí envuelta en la toalla y para mi sorpresa, Georg estaba sentado en la banca de frente mirándome. 

-Eh... ¿Que haces en las duchas? 

No me dijo nada y me arrebató la toalla. Me cargó e hizo que enredara mis piernas en su cadera. No sé a qué jodida parte de las duchas nos metió. Me empezaba a besar intensamente, se bajó a como pudo los pantalones y bóxer y se colocó el condón. Yo estaba excitada y entró en mi de golpe. Mierda, se sentía tan bien. Me embestía con fuerza y yo gemía. 

-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir. -gimió en mi oído. 

-Quiero este tipo de arrepentimiento toda mi vida... Más fuerte... 

Me embistió con más fuerza hasta que se corrió. Fuimos a las duchas, nos limpiamos, salimos y nos vestimos. 

-¿Has visto a Sara? 

-Si, esta follando con Gustav. 

-¿Cómo sabes que lo están haciendo? -pregunté levantando una ceja. 

-Porque cuando pasé para venir aquí, salían gemidos de la oficina de Gustav. 

Empecé a reírme con ganas, pero me dio una nalgada. 

-A callar, que hicimos lo mismo. 

-Como usted diga, jefe. -con voz de soldado. 

-Ven y dame un buen beso. 

Me acerqué y se lo di en la frente. 

-Nos vemos mañana -salí riéndome, sentí sus pasos atrás y me tomó de la mano. Y me besó. 

-¿Tienes planes? 

-Ahorita dejaré el perro de mi madre en el veterinario. Después de eso, no tengo más que hacer.  

-Te acompaño a dejar al perro, te invito de comer y vamos al cine. 

-Lo siento nene, no quiero. 

-¿Porqué? 

-No me apetece salir contigo. 

Me fui y me monté en mi auto, a Georg lo haría sufrir un poquito. Fui por el perro, lo lleve al veterinario y regresé a casa. Tomé un poco de jugo de naranja. Escuché mi móvil sonar y lo tomé. Era Georg. ¿Quién putas le dio mi número? Me daba igual, no le contesté. Mientras, arreglaba mis cosas para mi primer día de Pole Dance, quería reforzar mi cuerpo y bueno, ser más sexy. Terminé y me fui.

 

 **POV Bill**  

-¿Te parece genial la idea? -le había contado a Sara por móvil qué le parecía que invitara a Tom a mi casa, platicar un poco, amarrarlo para que después entraran los chicos de un bar gay y molestarlo. 

-Me parece perfecto. Lo tienes que grabar y nos lo mandas a mi y a Alis. 

-Claro que si -dije riendo. 

-Oye, ¿a que no sabes? Gustav me llevó a su oficina y tuvimos sexo. Me ha gustado mucho. 

-Él te mira con ilusión, Sara. Se ven lindos juntos. 

-Basta, que no me gusta la cursilería. -dijo riendo- Te dejo, que me tengo que arreglar para mi cita. 

-Detalles cuando termines. Yo igual me iré a arreglar para invitar a Tom. Cuídate y suerte. 

-Gracias cielo. 

Colgamos, me vestí con unos pantalones negros rasgados, una playera roja y unos tenis negros. El cabello lo tenía de maravilla todo desordenado, me puse un poco de perfume y llamé a Tom. 

-Hola... 

-Antes de que te enojes, quiero invitarte a mi casa a tomar un poco y a platicar. 

-¿Quién eres? ¿Bill? Espera ¿Quién te dio mi número? 

-Gustav. Entonces, ¿vendrás? 

-Le voy a cortar los huevos -susurró, yo me aguantaba las ganas de reír- Claro, iré. ¿Dónde es? -Le pasé la dirección. 

-A las 9 de la noche. Adiós. -colgué, llamé a los del bar y ellos aceptaron de inmediato. Querían darle también una lección, pues le conocían... 

Se hicieron las 9 de la noche y preparé todo. Tocaron a mi puerta y le dejé pasar. 

-Toma asiento donde gustes. -por suerte, se sentó en la silla donde lo amarraría- ¿Vodka, cerveza o whisky? 

-Vodka, por favor. ¿Cómo estuvo la clase? 

-Pues bien, tu amigo Georg es un mandón. 

-Pues a mi me cae bien. Te has vestido muy maricón... 

-Y tu te has vestido tan vago. Qué playeras tan feas que tienes, todas llenas de agujeros. -pasamos las horas hablando, cuando le amarré bien fuerte a la silla. 

-Te tengo una sorpresa. Pasen chicos. -entraron todos, Tom estaba rojo de la furia. 

-Pueden hacerle lo que mas les guste. Esperen. -saqué una peluca y se la puse, le vacié mi cerveza en la cabeza, como él lo hizo. 

Le maquillaron de manera exagerada, yo grababa todo, Tom gritaba que lo dejasen o les cortaría los huevos. Después, acerque la cámara. 

-Di hola Tom. 

-¡Ya verás, maldito maricón! ¡Me voy a vengar, cabrón! 

-Lo que digas -dije riéndome. De un rato salieron todos riéndose, llevándose a Tom abrazado. Les mandé el vídeo a las chicas. Estaba muy enojado. Cené pasta con ensalada y pollo y me fui a dormir. Al día siguiente ahí estaba. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Se me acercó. 

-Ya verás cómo te va, maricona. 

La sangre que tenía en el cuerpo me abandonó, joder. Estaba en un lío.


	9. Probando puntería

**POV Tom**  

Me soltaron en la calle con todas esas pintas y sin desatarme y el coche se fue a toda velocidad. La furia me recorría de arriba a abajo. Por lo pronto, conocía a esa gente y sabía quiénes eran. Eran de un bar de maricones en el que habíamos ido más de una vez a pegar palizas... Conocía a gente que por diez euros quemaba el bar con todos ellos dentro... 

Por su parte, el maricón de los cojones ya podía temblar. Si no le pegaba un tiro, ni bien ni mal. 

Me quité todo. Me habían escrito mierdas en la piel con rotulador permanente pero, a pesar de que me hice alguna herida frotando, conseguí borrarlo todo con alcohol. Llamé a Gustav. 

-¿Porqué mierda le has dado mi teléfono a Kaulitz, gilipollas? 

-Porque siempre dices que si algún alumno se está pensando irse al ejército y no se decide, que le demos tu número para que hables con ellos. Bill me ha dicho que quería hablar contigo para saber qué requisitos se necesitaban para entrar al ejército y se lo he dado -me dijo tan tranquilo- ¿Por? -fruncí el ceño. El gilipollas este no tenía la culpa. 

-Por nada... Da igual. Olvídalo -colgué. 

No cené ni dormí del cabreo que llevaba. Estaba realmente furioso. Llegué a clase con un semblante que no admitía burla ni réplica alguna. Todos parecieron asustarse, incluso el marica (aunque lo disimuló). Menos las dos zorras, ellas me miraban burlonas. Le susurré algo a Bill, pero se esforzó en disimular que no le había asustado mucho. Empecé a hablar a la clase. 

-Hoy vais a tener que desmontar, limpiar, engrasar y volver a montar una pistola. Las que tenéis en las mesas. En la anterior clase os expliqué cómo se hacía, ahora os toca hacerlo. Quien antes lo haga, se vendrá a disparar por primera vez a la sala de tiro después de esta clase, mientras los demás hacen el examen con el profesor Schäfer. Las armas son las reglamentarias. Así que tenéis que aprender esto de memoria. 

Me puse a pasear por la clase y desgraciadamente, oí una conversación que no quería oír. 

-¿Has visto la cara que trae? Qué maldad, Billy -le dijo Zweig a Kaulitz, quien se rió. 

-Que se joda, por gilipollas -se rieron. 

-Buff, yo no me quedo a solas con este imbécil ni de coña, que seguro que se me va la mano y le acabo pegando un tiro en los cojones -dijo Prärier.- Sé desmontar y limpiar el arma esta desde los seis años, pero voy a hacer como que no sé -se volvieron a reír. 

-Sí, yo igual -dijo Zweig. 

-Yo nunca lo he hecho, lo voy a intentar hacer bien solo para ver qué tal se me da -dijo Kaulitz. 

-Es fácil, si quieres aprender a hacerlo con un arma más, vente a mi casa. Mi madre en mis cumpleaños me regala armas, además de otros regalos. Mi favorita es un fusil que tengo de largo alcance, ya te lo enseñaré -le dijo Prärier y asintió. Dejaron de hablar y siguieron ellas dos mirando la pistola con poco interés y cuchicheando. Para mi sorpresa, el primero en acabar fue Kaulitz. En ese momento, se me ocurrió cómo vengarme. Acabó la clase y todos se fueron menos Kaulitz. Fuimos a la sala de tiro sin hablar. Y entró. 

-Tienes que ponerte las orejeras y las gafas para evitar daños en el oído y en los ojos. Por cierto, la puta de tu amiguita del oído bien, ¿no? 

-Sigue sin oír de un oído, pero se va a encargar de dejarte el oído a ti igual -dijo- Y no hace falta que me lo expliques, me sé la teoría, solo quiero probar y ya -se posicionó para disparar y se tensó al notar que el cañón de mi pistola se clavaba en su costado. No se giró, se echó a temblar. Me acerqué mucho a él y le hablé al oído- ¿Sabes? Sería muy sencillo para mi disparar. Podría decir que ha sido un accidente disparando y todos me creerían, que se te cayó algo dentro de la pista y te metiste a cogerlo sin avisar, interponiéndote en la trayectoria de la bala. ¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mi y salir sin consecuencias? -le pregunté. Estaba temblando. Negó- No te oigo... 

-N-no... 

-He matado a muchos maricones. Cuando estaba en la guerra, muchas noches salíamos de la base y nos íbamos al pueblo. Nuestro pasatiempo favorito era ir a bares de maricas y matarles de una paliza o de un tiro... 

-No dispares, por favor. 

-Tienes dos opciones, o mueres, o me dejas divertirme un rato probando puntería. ¿Cual eliges? 

-La... segunda -sollozó. 

-Pues ponte ahí en medio. 

-No... Escúchame, déjame irme -pidió desesperado- Te juro que no diré nada. 

-He dicho que te pongas ahí en medio. ¿Quieres que dispare? -negó y se puso ahí en medio mirando a la diana.

-Mira hacia mi. -apunté con la pistola a la diana tras ponerme las orejeras y las gafas. Él estaba sollozando y llorando más que asustado. Dijo algo, pero no le escuchaba por culpa de las orejeras. Disparé seis veces, pasando las balas muy cerca suya, pero sin darle, sin rozarle por apenas unos pocos milímetros. 

Bill se derrumbó y cayó al suelo llorando. Yo sonreí cínico. Me acerqué a él y me agaché a su lado agarrándome del pelo. 

-Mañana te quiero fuera de aquí. Ya me encargaré de tus amiguitas. ¡Fuera! -salió corriendo de ahí.


	10. Ni zorras ni maricas

**POV** **Bill**

Joder, maldito idiota. No puedo con esto, es un infierno. Ya no quiero estar en esta puta academia. Siempre que llego aquí, el ambiente es tenso y él me mira con ojos de maniático. Puto loco.   

-Pero no llores, mierda -Alis se abrazo a mi, tratando de calmarme. 

-Es que no puedo -sollocé, Sara me abrazó fuerte- Esto es el colmo ya no aguanto, hubieran visto, las putas balas pasaban sobre mi. Pensaba que fallaría y me diera una. 

-Tranquilo, y no digas que no aguantas. Si puedes Bill. Tienes muchos huevos. -Sara me acariciaba la espalda. 

-Dijo que no regresara. Y que se encargaría de ustedes. 

-Ese idiota me puede lamer las tetas, la puta academia no dice su nombre. No es de el y no tiene el derecho de decirte eso y de aparte amenazar. -comentó Alis enojada. 

-Quisiera traer un puto cuchillo y encajárselo en el culo. -Sara estaba que trinaba de coraje. 

-Chicas, gracias por su apoyo.   

-Mira, él no te puede amenazar por la vida. Tu debes ser fuerte y que sus comentarios y que lo que te haga te valga, que se te resbalen. -dijo Alis mirándome a los ojos. 

-Esto no se quedara así Bill, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Si? Mientras tanto, no hagas caso de lo que dijo Tom. A ti te gusta esto y eres grandioso haciendo tu trabajo. Él es un pendejo porque está cegado con que eres un gay y demás cosas. Pero que eso no te dañe. -dijo Sara. 

-Lo haré. Tienen razón, no le daré el gusto de verme así. Yo puedo y a él le haré tragar sus palabras. 

-Muy bien -me abrazaron de vuelta las dos. 

-Me ducharé, creo que hasta me cagué. -dije riéndome. 

-Que puto asco -se rió Alis. 

-Anda -sonrió Sara- Alis, ¿Como es eso de que tuviste sexo aquí con Georg? 

-¿Pero quien te ha dicho eso? -sorprendida, yo me quitaba la ropa en la ducha y la colgaba de la puerta de la misma mientras escuchaba. 

-Me dijo Gustav que Georg se lo dijo a los tres. 

-¡Pero si es pendejo! Ese hijo de puta me va a conocer. ¿Como se atreve a decir lo que hacemos? 

-Lo sé. A Gustav no le pareció tampoco, pero bueno. ¿Que le harás? 

-Le voy a cortar los huevos y los aplastaré con mi pie. -enojada, yo grité. 

-¡Sal con alguien más y ponle celoso! Y después, le bailas en el tubo y le dejas con ganas de follar. 

-Te tomaré la palabra, pero no le pienso dar ninguna muestra de mi cuerpo, solo lo celaré. Ahorita mismo vuelvo, iré a darle unos golpes. -se fue azotando la puerta. 

-Vaya, si que se molestó -comenté terminando la ducha. Me vestí y salimos Sara y yo. Vimos como Alis le daba un puñetazo a Georg en la mandíbula, casi se la desencaja. 

 

 **POV** **Alis**  

-¿¡Estabas diciendo que nos acostamos!?

-¿¡Y qué si quiero decirlo!?

-¡Eres imbécil! 

-¡Y tu una puta que solo se la pasa envolviendo a uno! 

-Estúpido, yo jamás te dije que te acostaras conmigo. No porque quieras presumir que eres hombre, dirás eso.   

-Será mejor que cierres la puta boca y me pidas perdón. 

-¿¡Perdón!? -le metí una patada en su miembro- ¡Que el perdón te lo de tu chingada madre! -le di una patada en su estomago, pues se había tirado al suelo. 

-¡Hija de puta! -Se levantó a como pudo y me tomó del cuello- ¡A mi nadie me hace esto y me deja en ridículo! 

-Suéltame -lo empujé con fuerza- No me vuelvas a tocar y no me llames. -me fui enojada como nunca en la vida. 

 

 **POV** **Bill**  

Nos quedamos en silencio todos, Sara se echó a reír y yo también, pues Georg cojeaba por el golpe en su miembro.   

-Oye se me ha quedado el móvil, ya vuelvo. -fui a mi casillero donde quedaban las duchas y ahí estaba mi móvil. Lo tomé, cerré y sentí que me estrellaron la cabeza contra el casillero. Volteé y eran Tom y Georg. Mierda.- ¿Qué quieren? 

-¿Se te hace justo que tu puta amiga golpee a mi mejor amigo? -dijo Tom, que me miraba con odio. 

-Bueno, pues él se lo busca.   

-Saca el palo, Georg. Le daremos una puta lección a este maricón. ¡A mi amigo nadie le agrede y mucho menos tus putas amigas mariconas como tú!   

Me dieron la paliza de mi vida, me dolía el cuerpo, me iban a dar mas fuerte sino es que llega Sara y les empuja golpeando a ambos en la nariz.   

-¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Si tienen algún problema, que sea conmigo! 

-Vaya, la maricona tiene quien la defienda. 

-¡Y con muchos huevos, cabrones! -gritó. 

-Ustedes van a pagarlo caro junto con la otra puta. -Se fueron tirando los palos. Sara me ayudó a levantarme. 

-Mira cómo te han dejado... Vamos a que te curen. 

Me llevo a la enfermería, me curaron y salimos. Me invito un café y platicamos. 

-No pasara nada, tranquilo. Esos tarados no van a tocarte. -mis lagrimas salían. 

-No pude defenderme, mierda. Tenían tanto rencor en sus caras... 

-Georg se desquitó por lo de Alis, no tenía por que haberlo hecho. Tranquilo. -acarició mis manos- Todo irá bien. Lucha y no dejes que nadie te arrebase. Déjales la boca cerrada.   

Me tranquilizaron sus palabras. Cada quién se fue por su lado. Llegué a casa y tenía un mensaje de voz de Tom. 

-Si mañana te encuentro en la academia, olvídate de esta vida. No soporto a los maricones como tú, y dile a tu puta amiga Alicia que ni se pare en la academia. Zorras y maricones como ustedes no se permiten. Junto con la otra. Me vale mierda si es algo de Gustav, pero aquí ustedes no vuelven. 

Terminé de escucharlo y llamé a las chicas diciéndoles lo del mensaje. Ya pensaríamos qué hacer con esos dos.


	11. Virginidad

**POV** **Bill**

Joder, maldito idiota. No puedo con esto, es un infierno. Ya no quiero estar en esta puta academia. Siempre que llego aquí, el ambiente es tenso y él me mira con ojos de maniático. Puto loco.   

-Pero no llores, mierda -Alis se abrazo a mi, tratando de calmarme. 

-Es que no puedo -sollocé, Sara me abrazó fuerte- Esto es el colmo ya no aguanto, hubieran visto, las putas balas pasaban sobre mi. Pensaba que fallaría y me diera una. 

-Tranquilo, y no digas que no aguantas. Si puedes Bill. Tienes muchos huevos. -Sara me acariciaba la espalda. 

-Dijo que no regresara. Y que se encargaría de ustedes. 

-Ese idiota me puede lamer las tetas, la puta academia no dice su nombre. No es de el y no tiene el derecho de decirte eso y de aparte amenazar. -comentó Alis enojada. 

-Quisiera traer un puto cuchillo y encajárselo en el culo. -Sara estaba que trinaba de coraje. 

-Chicas, gracias por su apoyo.   

-Mira, él no te puede amenazar por la vida. Tu debes ser fuerte y que sus comentarios y que lo que te haga te valga, que se te resbalen. -dijo Alis mirándome a los ojos. 

-Esto no se quedara así Bill, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Si? Mientras tanto, no hagas caso de lo que dijo Tom. A ti te gusta esto y eres grandioso haciendo tu trabajo. Él es un pendejo porque está cegado con que eres un gay y demás cosas. Pero que eso no te dañe. -dijo Sara. 

-Lo haré. Tienen razón, no le daré el gusto de verme así. Yo puedo y a él le haré tragar sus palabras. 

-Muy bien -me abrazaron de vuelta las dos. 

-Me ducharé, creo que hasta me cagué. -dije riéndome. 

-Que puto asco -se rió Alis. 

-Anda -sonrió Sara- Alis, ¿Como es eso de que tuviste sexo aquí con Georg? 

-¿Pero quien te ha dicho eso? -sorprendida, yo me quitaba la ropa en la ducha y la colgaba de la puerta de la misma mientras escuchaba. 

-Me dijo Gustav que Georg se lo dijo a los tres. 

-¡Pero si es pendejo! Ese hijo de puta me va a conocer. ¿Como se atreve a decir lo que hacemos? 

-Lo sé. A Gustav no le pareció tampoco, pero bueno. ¿Que le harás? 

-Le voy a cortar los huevos y los aplastaré con mi pie. -enojada, yo grité. 

-¡Sal con alguien más y ponle celoso! Y después, le bailas en el tubo y le dejas con ganas de follar. 

-Te tomaré la palabra, pero no le pienso dar ninguna muestra de mi cuerpo, solo lo celaré. Ahorita mismo vuelvo, iré a darle unos golpes. -se fue azotando la puerta. 

-Vaya, si que se molestó -comenté terminando la ducha. Me vestí y salimos Sara y yo. Vimos como Alis le daba un puñetazo a Georg en la mandíbula, casi se la desencaja. 

 

 **POV** **Alis**  

-¿¡Estabas diciendo que nos acostamos!?

-¿¡Y qué si quiero decirlo!?

-¡Eres imbécil! 

-¡Y tu una puta que solo se la pasa envolviendo a uno! 

-Estúpido, yo jamás te dije que te acostaras conmigo. No porque quieras presumir que eres hombre, dirás eso.   

-Será mejor que cierres la puta boca y me pidas perdón. 

-¿¡Perdón!? -le metí una patada en su miembro- ¡Que el perdón te lo de tu chingada madre! -le di una patada en su estomago, pues se había tirado al suelo. 

-¡Hija de puta! -Se levantó a como pudo y me tomó del cuello- ¡A mi nadie me hace esto y me deja en ridículo! 

-Suéltame -lo empujé con fuerza- No me vuelvas a tocar y no me llames. -me fui enojada como nunca en la vida. 

 

 **POV** **Bill**  

Nos quedamos en silencio todos, Sara se echó a reír y yo también, pues Georg cojeaba por el golpe en su miembro.   

-Oye se me ha quedado el móvil, ya vuelvo. -fui a mi casillero donde quedaban las duchas y ahí estaba mi móvil. Lo tomé, cerré y sentí que me estrellaron la cabeza contra el casillero. Volteé y eran Tom y Georg. Mierda.- ¿Qué quieren? 

-¿Se te hace justo que tu puta amiga golpee a mi mejor amigo? -dijo Tom, que me miraba con odio. 

-Bueno, pues él se lo busca.   

-Saca el palo, Georg. Le daremos una puta lección a este maricón. ¡A mi amigo nadie le agrede y mucho menos tus putas amigas mariconas como tú!   

Me dieron la paliza de mi vida, me dolía el cuerpo, me iban a dar mas fuerte sino es que llega Sara y les empuja golpeando a ambos en la nariz.   

-¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Si tienen algún problema, que sea conmigo! 

-Vaya, la maricona tiene quien la defienda. 

-¡Y con muchos huevos, cabrones! -gritó. 

-Ustedes van a pagarlo caro junto con la otra puta. -Se fueron tirando los palos. Sara me ayudó a levantarme. 

-Mira cómo te han dejado... Vamos a que te curen. 

Me llevo a la enfermería, me curaron y salimos. Me invito un café y platicamos. 

-No pasara nada, tranquilo. Esos tarados no van a tocarte. -mis lagrimas salían. 

-No pude defenderme, mierda. Tenían tanto rencor en sus caras... 

-Georg se desquitó por lo de Alis, no tenía por que haberlo hecho. Tranquilo. -acarició mis manos- Todo irá bien. Lucha y no dejes que nadie te arrebase. Déjales la boca cerrada.   

Me tranquilizaron sus palabras. Cada quién se fue por su lado. Llegué a casa y tenía un mensaje de voz de Tom. 

-Si mañana te encuentro en la academia, olvídate de esta vida. No soporto a los maricones como tú, y dile a tu puta amiga Alicia que ni se pare en la academia. Zorras y maricones como ustedes no se permiten. Junto con la otra. Me vale mierda si es algo de Gustav, pero aquí ustedes no vuelven. 

Terminé de escucharlo y llamé a las chicas diciéndoles lo del mensaje. Ya pensaríamos qué hacer con esos dos.


	12. Maldito bipolar

**POV** **Bill**

Joder, maldito idiota. No puedo con esto, es un infierno. Ya no quiero estar en esta puta academia. Siempre que llego aquí, el ambiente es tenso y él me mira con ojos de maniático. Puto loco.   

-Pero no llores, mierda -Alis se abrazo a mi, tratando de calmarme. 

-Es que no puedo -sollocé, Sara me abrazó fuerte- Esto es el colmo ya no aguanto, hubieran visto, las putas balas pasaban sobre mi. Pensaba que fallaría y me diera una. 

-Tranquilo, y no digas que no aguantas. Si puedes Bill. Tienes muchos huevos. -Sara me acariciaba la espalda. 

-Dijo que no regresara. Y que se encargaría de ustedes. 

-Ese idiota me puede lamer las tetas, la puta academia no dice su nombre. No es de el y no tiene el derecho de decirte eso y de aparte amenazar. -comentó Alis enojada. 

-Quisiera traer un puto cuchillo y encajárselo en el culo. -Sara estaba que trinaba de coraje. 

-Chicas, gracias por su apoyo.   

-Mira, él no te puede amenazar por la vida. Tu debes ser fuerte y que sus comentarios y que lo que te haga te valga, que se te resbalen. -dijo Alis mirándome a los ojos. 

-Esto no se quedara así Bill, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. ¿Si? Mientras tanto, no hagas caso de lo que dijo Tom. A ti te gusta esto y eres grandioso haciendo tu trabajo. Él es un pendejo porque está cegado con que eres un gay y demás cosas. Pero que eso no te dañe. -dijo Sara. 

-Lo haré. Tienen razón, no le daré el gusto de verme así. Yo puedo y a él le haré tragar sus palabras. 

-Muy bien -me abrazaron de vuelta las dos. 

-Me ducharé, creo que hasta me cagué. -dije riéndome. 

-Que puto asco -se rió Alis. 

-Anda -sonrió Sara- Alis, ¿Como es eso de que tuviste sexo aquí con Georg? 

-¿Pero quien te ha dicho eso? -sorprendida, yo me quitaba la ropa en la ducha y la colgaba de la puerta de la misma mientras escuchaba. 

-Me dijo Gustav que Georg se lo dijo a los tres. 

-¡Pero si es pendejo! Ese hijo de puta me va a conocer. ¿Como se atreve a decir lo que hacemos? 

-Lo sé. A Gustav no le pareció tampoco, pero bueno. ¿Que le harás? 

-Le voy a cortar los huevos y los aplastaré con mi pie. -enojada, yo grité. 

-¡Sal con alguien más y ponle celoso! Y después, le bailas en el tubo y le dejas con ganas de follar. 

-Te tomaré la palabra, pero no le pienso dar ninguna muestra de mi cuerpo, solo lo celaré. Ahorita mismo vuelvo, iré a darle unos golpes. -se fue azotando la puerta. 

-Vaya, si que se molestó -comenté terminando la ducha. Me vestí y salimos Sara y yo. Vimos como Alis le daba un puñetazo a Georg en la mandíbula, casi se la desencaja. 

 

 **POV** **Alis**  

-¿¡Estabas diciendo que nos acostamos!?

-¿¡Y qué si quiero decirlo!?

-¡Eres imbécil! 

-¡Y tu una puta que solo se la pasa envolviendo a uno! 

-Estúpido, yo jamás te dije que te acostaras conmigo. No porque quieras presumir que eres hombre, dirás eso.   

-Será mejor que cierres la puta boca y me pidas perdón. 

-¿¡Perdón!? -le metí una patada en su miembro- ¡Que el perdón te lo de tu chingada madre! -le di una patada en su estomago, pues se había tirado al suelo. 

-¡Hija de puta! -Se levantó a como pudo y me tomó del cuello- ¡A mi nadie me hace esto y me deja en ridículo! 

-Suéltame -lo empujé con fuerza- No me vuelvas a tocar y no me llames. -me fui enojada como nunca en la vida. 

 

 **POV** **Bill**  

Nos quedamos en silencio todos, Sara se echó a reír y yo también, pues Georg cojeaba por el golpe en su miembro.   

-Oye se me ha quedado el móvil, ya vuelvo. -fui a mi casillero donde quedaban las duchas y ahí estaba mi móvil. Lo tomé, cerré y sentí que me estrellaron la cabeza contra el casillero. Volteé y eran Tom y Georg. Mierda.- ¿Qué quieren? 

-¿Se te hace justo que tu puta amiga golpee a mi mejor amigo? -dijo Tom, que me miraba con odio. 

-Bueno, pues él se lo busca.   

-Saca el palo, Georg. Le daremos una puta lección a este maricón. ¡A mi amigo nadie le agrede y mucho menos tus putas amigas mariconas como tú!   

Me dieron la paliza de mi vida, me dolía el cuerpo, me iban a dar mas fuerte sino es que llega Sara y les empuja golpeando a ambos en la nariz.   

-¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Si tienen algún problema, que sea conmigo! 

-Vaya, la maricona tiene quien la defienda. 

-¡Y con muchos huevos, cabrones! -gritó. 

-Ustedes van a pagarlo caro junto con la otra puta. -Se fueron tirando los palos. Sara me ayudó a levantarme. 

-Mira cómo te han dejado... Vamos a que te curen. 

Me llevo a la enfermería, me curaron y salimos. Me invito un café y platicamos. 

-No pasara nada, tranquilo. Esos tarados no van a tocarte. -mis lagrimas salían. 

-No pude defenderme, mierda. Tenían tanto rencor en sus caras... 

-Georg se desquitó por lo de Alis, no tenía por que haberlo hecho. Tranquilo. -acarició mis manos- Todo irá bien. Lucha y no dejes que nadie te arrebase. Déjales la boca cerrada.   

Me tranquilizaron sus palabras. Cada quién se fue por su lado. Llegué a casa y tenía un mensaje de voz de Tom. 

-Si mañana te encuentro en la academia, olvídate de esta vida. No soporto a los maricones como tú, y dile a tu puta amiga Alicia que ni se pare en la academia. Zorras y maricones como ustedes no se permiten. Junto con la otra. Me vale mierda si es algo de Gustav, pero aquí ustedes no vuelven. 

Terminé de escucharlo y llamé a las chicas diciéndoles lo del mensaje. Ya pensaríamos qué hacer con esos dos.


	13. Declaraciones de amor múltiples

**POV Sara**  

Por su parte, el gilipollas de Tom estaba bipolar perdido. Nos hizo un día correr durante 2 horas. No pasaría nada, si no hubiera sido porque exigía que corriéramos las dos horas a máxima velocidad. Empezaron a caer todos como moscas, cayéndose al suelo desmayados o mareados. Yo aguanté porque desde los 14 años acostumbraba a hacer deporte con mi madre. Y hacer deporte con una militar de las fuerzas especiales más selectas de un país... Te curtía. Pero como no todas las madres o padres de mis compañeros (por no decir ninguna) cumplían las características de la mía, la única que aguanté las dos horas corriendo, fui yo. Acabé muy mareada, pero no dejé que Tom lo notara. Me miró sorprendido y jodido. Bill y Alis habían conseguido también ganar a todos, pero los pobres no habían aguantado mi ritmo. Me puse a estirar en la puta cara de Tom. Estaba la enfermería plagada. Miré a mi alrededor y no había nadie en clase, aparte de Tom y yo. 

-¿Dónde -jadeé- mierda están todos? 

-En la enfermería -me miró mal- Menos tú. 

-Ya bueno, mi madre es alto cargo de las fuerzas especiales del ejército. Y me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe -le miré con chulería.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Madre? ¿Con m, no con p? 

-Sí, con m, no con p. Madre, de las que te sacan por su coño cuando naces. Madre de esas. 

-¿Y tu padre lo permite? 

-Mi padre no es quién para prohibirle o permitirle nada. Ella hace lo que cree conveniente. Y lo mismo al revés. 

-Vaya familia más desestructurada. 

-No lo es. A veces las familias tradicionales son las más desestructuradas -sonreí cínica. Eso pareció dolerle. Acabé de estirar. 

-Bueno, me voy a la ducha y a la siguiente clase. Aunque igual soy la única. Un consejo, este tipo de entrenamientos vas y los haces en el ejército. Y bueno, en muchas divisiones ni esto aguantarían. Querría verte así. ¿De qué eras? 

-Paraca. Del ejército del aire -me reí. 

-Querría verte a ti aguantar esto. 

-¿Pero serás hija de puta? Yo al menos he estado en el ejército, no como otras. 

-Cielo, consulta mi historial. Pasé las pruebas para entrar a las fuerzas especiales con los puntuajes más altos de la historia desde que existen esas fuerzas. Si no entré, fue porque no me gusta recibir órdenes, y ahí tienes que obedecer todo lo que te dicen. Y aparte, solo hice las pruebas para cerrarles la boca a los subordinados de mi madre. Jamás permitiría que dijeran de mi que soy una enchufada... Querría ver tus pruebas de acceso "al ejército del aire" -dije con burla. En realidad no sentía esa falta de respeto a ninguna de las divisiones del ejército, pero era demasiado bueno joderle. Salí dejándole como a un perro rabioso y me fui a la ducha. Me sequé y vestí. Gustav me buscaba preocupado. 

-¿Estás bien? -dijo mirándome raro al verme tan entera. 

-Yo sí, el resto de mi clase no. 

-¿Me puedes contar cómo mierda estás tan bien? ¿Te has saltado la clase? 

-No, simplemente he aguantado el entrenamiento. ¿Todavía te sorprende? -me eché a reír. La verdad es que estaba muy reventada, pero aún aguantaría lo que me echaran. Más si comía algo hipercalórico que engordara. 

-No debería, pero no lo puedo evitar -le besé sonriendo. 

-Oye, ¿qué te parece si vamos a visitar a estos dos a la enfermería? Le van a dar por culo a mi siguiente clase. -se rió y asintió. 

-Si fuera mi clase, te castigaría por pirolera. 

-Si fuera tu clase, tú tampoco irías -le miré con picardía y se relamió abrazándome por detrás. 

-Anda, vamos a la enfermería y tal vez, tras alimentarme debidamente, me tome el postre -le dije con voz guarra. Se volvió loco y vino conmigo. Entramos a la enfermería. Bill y Alis ya estaban recibiendo el alta. 

-¿Os encontráis bien? -asintieron. 

-El médico nos ha recomendado una ducha fresquilla para que se nos pase el sofocón y comer algo energético, como chocolate o algo así. -Georg entró también y se fue directo a por Alis. 

-¿Estás bien? -me quedé mirando flipada. Bill también. Y Gustav. 

-Sí, lo estoy. -después de la cita que tuvieron, Georg se había comportado como el capullo de siempre. Que ahora apareciera por ahí estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. En la cita habían estado bien, pero en lugar de follando, acabaron discutiendo porque el gilipollas no sabía mantener su puta bocaza cerrada. Alis estaba pilladísima también. 

-Oye, que siento lo del otro día. Lo siento de verdad. No pienso que seas una puta. Sólo estoy despechado y celoso porque estoy seguro de que tú no sientes por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Me he enamorado de ti y me jode reconocerlo. No hace falta que me respondas, ya sé que me odias, pero eso, que supongo que te mereces que te explique porqué fui así de idiota contigo. Todo estaba yendo bien... Me alegro de que estés bien -se giró para irse, pero Alis le alcanzó y se fue con él. Me apunté mentalmente obligarle a contárnoslo TODO en cuanto la viera. Se hizo el silencio unos minutos, pero Bill dijo. 

-Yo me voy a ir a casa antes de encontrarme a Tom. Últimamente está tan bipolar y tan gilipollas que si no me pega un tiro, lo mismo me viola aquí en medio -nos reímos y se fue. A todo esto, ya estaba cada uno viviendo en su casa. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé con Gustav. Nos fuimos a almorzar a una pastelería que él conocía que ponían batidos y pasteles tan sumamente recargados y empalagosos, que solo de verlos te entraba diabetes. Ahí comimos y conseguí encontrarme ya bien del todo. Con agujetas, pero bien. 

Acabamos volviendo a la academia porque Gustav tenía que dar clase, pero aún quedaba bastante rato, así que nos metimos en su despacho. Yo me agaché con ganas de jugar y me puse bajo la mesa a comerle la polla. Entró el jefe de Gustav y se apartó de mi inmediatamente. Aprovechando que la mesa estaba tapada por el otro lado y no se me veía y que estaba cabrona, le seguí comiendo la polla mientras hablaba con el jefe. Si hubierais visto sus caras... 

-Schäfer, ¿se encuentra bien? Tal vez debería irse a casa. 

-No... Es que... -suspiró- No he desayunado y me ha dado un bajón de tensión. 

-Pues desayune... Y acuérdese de lo que le he dicho. 

-Si... señor -cerró la puerta al salir y Gustav gimió corriéndose en mi boca. Subí y me senté en el borde de la mesa sonriendo con malicia. 

-¿Se puede ser más mala y más perra? 

-Yo creo que si lo intento, fácilmente -me reí. 

-Te vas a enterar -me sacó la camiseta y se lanzó a por mis pechos. Se puso muy rudo... Me encantaba. 

  
**POV Tom**

Me cago en Dios, me cago en la virgen María y en el puto niño Jesús... Joder, esto no puede seguir así. No puede. Estoy de tanta mala hostia que no me aguanto ni yo. Solo bebo y fumo y bebo y fumo más. Coño, si es que sudaba ira. Me pasaba tanto con los alumnos que hasta a mi me daban pena. Pero estaba de demasiado mal genio como para dejar de hacerlo. Llevaba así días (desde que pasó lo de Kaulitz y la puta, aunque eso no quería ni pensarlo). Y la gilipollas de Prärier aún me había puesto de peor genio ayer con la tontería que me dijo ayer después de que yo mandara a toda clase menos a ella a la enfermería. 

Me levanté habiendo tenido otro puto sueño húmedo con Bill. Esta vez... No podía ni decirlo en alto. Esta vez fue él quien me... eso. Y lo peor es que me levanté con una erección que solo pude bajar haciéndome una paja, porque no había manera. 

¿Porqué sueño estas cosas? ¿Porqué Kaulitz me fascina tanto? Y entonces, como si me hubieran dado una hostia con un bate de baseball rodeado con alambre de espino en las pelotas, me vino a la cabeza una cosa que se me clavaba más que un puñal "Porque te has enamorado de él, gilipollas". 

Todavía me puse de más mala hostia. Me fui a clase a toda velocidad con el coche. Hoy era la primera mitad teoría y la segunda práctica. Tenía que explicarles artes marciales. 

Empecé a dar la primera hora de la manera más borde y desagradable que sabía, de tan mal genio que estaba. 

Acabó la puta clase teórica y les puse por parejas para explicarles las llaves. 

-Kaulitz, conmigo -se quedaron flipados. Expliqué a la clase las llaves con Bill de ejemplo. No le hice nada, de hecho fui bastante delicado. Pero la verdad que la cara de miedo que ponía, no tenía precio. 

Al rato di por finalizada la clase, también de muy mala manera, como había estado hablando la clase entera y me apoyé en la mesa donde apuntaba las cosas con el ceño fruncido. Me rasqué el pelo y le pegué un puñetazo a la mesa con un grito que hizo que todos me miraran. Me giré y me acerqué hacia Bill. Creo que pensó que le iba a pegar, pero... En realidad actué por impulso. Le atraje hacia mi abrazándole con una mano por la cintura y sujetándole la nuca con la otra y le besé. Le besé de manera bruta, áspera... Pero le besé. Por unos segundos, me sentí bien. Él incluso me correspondía. Enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y me siguió el beso. Al final, me aparté y como quien no quiere la cosa, me fui a la ducha de los profesores tan tranquilo. Me quité el moño enmarañado en el que llevaba el pelo y la ropa. La dejé tirada de cualquier manera. La verdad que el uso de esas duchas brillaba por su ausencia, pero bueno. Creo que el beso me había quitado la mala hostia que llevaba de un plumazo. Dejé correr el agua y me apoyé en la pared con un brazo. Preocupado y pensativo. Me repetía a mi mismo "Tom, no eres marica. Te has enamorado de Bill, sí, pero... Solo es la excepción que confirma la regla. No eres gay. No lo eres. Simplemente Bill es especial, pero nada más". 

Y así estuve un rato. Sumergido en mis pensamientos intentando quitarme la preocupación de encima, negociando conmigo mismo. 


	14. ¿Porqué me has besado?

**POV** **Bill**  

¿¡PERO ME HA BESADO!? ¡Y EN FRENTE DE TODOS! De acuerdo, ¿pero porqué? Quiero una puta explicación. Seguí a Tom al baño y este ya estaba en la ducha. Nos separaba la puerta. 

-Quiero una explicación del beso. ¿Porqué lo hiciste? 

-Nada que te importe. Solo quería hacerlo. 

-Sales a encararme ¡YA MISMO! 

-¡Relájate, mierda! ¡Fue solo un beso! -me valió un reverendo comino y le abrí la puerta.- ¡Eres imbécil! ¡Estoy desnudo! 

-A mi tus miserias no me importan. 

-¿Ah no? -me agarró del brazo y me metió con él- Te quedas aquí hasta que termine. 

-¡Me estoy mojando! 

-Dejate estar así, que me gusta. Joder. -se había puesto blanco y lo atrapé. ¡Sí! 

-Te gusto ¿No es así? -lo acorralé. 

-N... no, esas mierdas no me van a mi. 

-Ya y... ¿por eso me besaste y dices que te gusto mojado? 

-Mira, mejor vete a cambiar. 

-¿No quieres verme? -se lo dije para ponerlo mas nervioso- Y fíjate que no esta nada mal... tu polla... -sonreí. 

Su cara era un poema. Me aguantaba la risa. 

-Bill, vete de aquí.   

-Suena tan sexy cuando me dices Bill. -preferí irme, me cambié y me fui a casa. 

  
 **POV** **Alis**  
Estábamos ya bien. Geo me había llevado a tomar un helado y después se me antojó ir al centro comercial a comprarme ropa y bikinis. Planeaba algo para vacaciones: ir a la playa con Sara y Bill. Estaba viendo un bikini negro muy bonito, cuando vi tan embobado a Georg con una morena de tetas de silicona. Me acerqué.

-Tanto estás enamorado de mi, que hasta le miras las tetas sin disimulo a esta zorra. 

-No le veía nada. -el muy cabrón lo negaba. 

-Bien. Yo le miraré la polla a quien quiera. Iré a pagar esto y me voy a ligar. 

-¡Te juro que si haces eso, te mato! 

-Haz lo que te apetezca.   

Me fui a pagar y salí. Me encontré con un chico. Y platicaba con el, hasta que Georg me tomó del brazo. 

-Eh, para, que me duele. -me solté, pero en eso me metió un bofetón que casi me deja sin dientes- Eres un cabrón... -me fui corriendo y empecé a llorar. No le quería ver, era un idiota. Llamé a Sara para ver si me recogía y me quedaba con ella a dormir.- ¿Puedes pasar por mi? 

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa? 

-Georg se ha pasado y no quiero verlo.   

-Creí que se la estaban pasando bien. 

-Primero si, pero él le miraba las tetas a una morena y aparte, cuando le pregunté, él lo negó. 

-Pendejo. -soltó ella- Va, iré por ti, solo me quito al chicle que tengo aquí. -se rió. Sabía que hablaba de Gustav. Colgamos y llegó por mi.- El chicle no quiso dejarme. 

-No importa, pues el chicle te quiere. 

-Y muchísimo -dijo Gustav. 

  
**POV** **Bill**

Fui a comprarme un costal de boxeo. Quería entrenar un poco y no quedar tan flaquito. Llegué a casa, lo instalé en mi cuarto y empecé a darle. Duré una hora así, hasta que sonó el timbre de mi casa. Abrí y era Georg. 

-Tienes que ayudarme. 

-¿Ok? -le dejé entrar- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? 

-Alis se ha enojado conmigo por verle las tetas a una morena. 

-Pues eres gilipollas. -solté. 

-No, pues gracias. En serio, Bill. Ayúdame.   

-No puedo meterme en ello. Alis a veces es una cabezona. Mira, mejor llámale y le dices que la esperas en tu casa porque quieres solucionar el problema. 

-No va a querer. Joder, tengo la puta culpa. Se le veía tan feliz y yo igual lo estaba, pero es que vi a la morena esa y pues me quedé embobado. 

-Mejor dale su espacio. Y ya la ves mañana.   

-Tienes razón. Vale, gracias Bill. -se despidió, pero antes de cerrarle la puerta.- ¿Te gustó el beso de Tom? -dijo riéndose. 

-Si no sacas tu culo del edificio, te meto a la casa y te dejo rojo el puto culo. Me vale si te gustan las mujeres y si eres de Alis, que de aquí sales en silla de ruedas. 

-B... bueno... -se fue casi corriendo al elevador, le enseñé el dedo y me encerré en mi departamento riendo. 

  
 **POV** **Alis**  

-Sara, tengo que decirte algo que he pensado. 

-Suéltalo. -bebía de su jugo a lado de Gustav. 

-Quería saber si les gustaría ir a la playa. Pensaba que podríamos ser tú, Bill y yo. Pero como veo que tienes novio... 

-TENEMOS -me corrigió.   

-Bueno, tenemos novio, podríamos ir los seis. 

-Pero Bill no tiene. -dijo Gustav.  

-No importa si tiene o no. Tom esta invitado. Podríamos ir en vacaciones. 

-Pues a mi me agrada, quiero ir. -dijo Sara. 

-Vale, le diré a Bill mañana. 

-¿Y a Georg? 

-Igual, a ver si ya se le quita esa manía de golpearme y que tan si quiera acepte las cosas que hace. 

-¿Te golpeó? -dijo Gustav enojado. 

-Si, pero no fue nada. 

-¿Como que nada? Mañana le meto un golpe... 

-¿Lo ves? Está lleno de alegría mi Gustav. 

Gustav se puso rojo y la besó. 

-Me gusta verlos tan contentos, chicos. -sonreí. 

Estuvimos platicando mejor. A la mañana siguiente me fui a mi casa a cambiarme, pues me había quedado en la de Sara a dormir. Llegué, me duché y me cambié. Tomé una barra de granola y un yogurt y me fui al curso. Cuando llegué, me tomaron del rostro y me besaron. 

-Sabes a granola. -me besó más. 

-¿Se te pasó el coraje? 

-Si, y perdón. Acepto que le miraba las tetas a esa tipa. Pero tú las tienes más bellas. -me sonrojé.- Anda vamos. Pero no molestes tanto a Tom, que trae un puto carácter de la mierda. 

 

 **POV** **Bill**  

Tom me miraba con cara de querer matarme. Se acercó a mi. 

-Quita esa cara de perro. 

-Estoy de mal humor. 

-No me lo tienes que decir, se te ve a kilómetros que tienes cara de perro. 

-Mira maricón, sera mejor que cierres la puta boca. Si no, ya verás. 

-Atrévete y verás que te parto la cara.


	15. Juntos

**POV** **Tom**  

-¿Pero de qué vas, pedazo de mierda? -me gritó Bill delante de todos. 

-Cállate, o no respondo. 

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa en el cerebro? ¿Se te han muerto las neuronas de tantos golpes que te has llevado? -le besé otra vez... En parte para callarle, en parte porque quería... Pero esta vez como respuesta, me llevé un puñetazo. Le cogí de los brazos y le volví a besar... Esta vez no se resistió. 

-¿Me gustas, vale? -le dije al separarme- No quiero admitirlo, pero me... he enamorado de ti, joder. No te confundas, no soy maricón. Supongo que eres la excepción que confirma la regla... Pero eso -me separé frunciendo el ceño. No me gustaba haber dicho en alto. Todos nos miraban flipados. Sara y Alis me miraban con cara de "¿Quién me ha puesto droga en el desayuno, que esto no puede estar pasando?". Además, en algún momento sin que me diera cuenta, habían aparecido ahí los Gs y me miraban de igual manera. Bill se quedó rojísimo. Yo cada vez sabía menos dónde meterme. 

-A correr todo el mundo -dije intentando que me dejaran de mirar. Georg y Gustav me sacaron de la clase tirándome cada uno de un brazo. 

-¿¡QUE LE QUIERES!? -me gritó Georg- ¿Se te ha ido la pinza? 

-Cállate y no me toques los huevos. Bastante jodido estoy ya. 

-Y más que lo vas a estar cuando te dejen el culo como la bandera de Japón. 

-Georg, gilipollas, cállate -le contestó Gustav.- Si te gusta, a por él -me apretó del hombro y me dio un abrazo. 

-No quiero ir a por él... Pero me pierde, joder. 

-Ya lo veo -dijo Georg y casi le doy una hostia. Le miré mal y puso los ojos en blanco- Mira, aunque estés cometiendo un error, que lo estás cometiendo, sigues siendo mi hermano, hostia. Así que... Haz lo que creas conveniente. 

-Supongo que eso me vale... -le pegué un puñetazo a la pared de pura rabia.- Dad vosotros hoy la clase... Yo no quiero entrar ahí -asintieron y entraron. Me encerré en mi despacho. A los pocos minutos, apareció Bill. 

-¿No tenías que estar en clase? -le dije muy borde. 

-Me he escabullido cuando no se han dado cuenta. 

-¿Y qué mierda quieres? 

-¿Es verdad lo que me has dicho? ¿Que estás enamorado de mi? 

-Sí, joder, sí. No me hagas repetirlo. Bastante me he humillado ya yo solo. 

-Bueno... Supongo que esto es justicia divina. 

-Que me haya enamorado de ti no significa que no te vaya a partir la cara si me tocas los cojones. 

-No he venido a eso -sonrió de lado. 

-¿Y qué mierda quieres? 

-¿Sabes? Probablemente seas la última persona del mundo de la que querría enamorarme.  

-Muy bien, ya tenemos algo en común. Si hubiera podido evitarlo, jamás me habría fijado en ti. 

-Ya... Pero no has podido evitarlo. Y yo tampoco. Ya me atraías antes... Aunque el rencor que te tenía tapaba cualquier buen sentimiento... Pero ese beso... -suspiró- Me robó el alma entera. 

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Salimos juntos de la vida por la mano como dos maricones felices o qué coño hacemos? 

-Yo quiero intentarlo. Pero desde luego que no pienso permitir que me sigas humillando.

-Serías imbécil si lo hicieras -admití. 

-Pues deja de llamarme maricón. 

-Vale... 

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo intentamos? 

-No puedo... 

-¿Porqué no? 

-Porque no es bueno. No es natural... 

-Tom, la homosexualidad existe en cientos de especies animales. Si tu argumento es que no es natural, lamento informarte de que sí. 

-Bueno, pues si existe en animales, peor me lo pones, deberíamos saber controlarnos. 

-¿Tú te controlabas pegando palizas por ahí? Explícame porqué es bueno ir pegando hostias a otras personas y porqué es malo amar... 

-Porque destruimos a la familia si nos amamos. Y a la sociedad. 

-Eso es absurdo. No vamos por ahí obligando a padres a divorciarse. Ni obligamos a niños a convertirse al "homosexualismo" -hizo comillas con los dedos.- Quien nace gay, nace gay. Nadie se convierte en gay. Si tú lo eres, siempre lo has sido aunque siempre te hayas tenido que reprimir y convencer de lo contrario. 

-Yo no soy mari... -me contuve- gay. Solo eres... 

-La excepción que confirma la regla -puso los ojos en blanco. 

-No me parece bien esto... 

-Insisto... Dame un motivo de peso por el cual digas que destruimos una familia... 

-Cuando unos gays adoptan, hay dos heteros que no pueden adoptar. Y no está bien, luego se burlarán del niño porque sus padres sean gays. 

-Bueno, muchas parejas heterosexuales abandonan a sus hijos, los tienen porque los han tenido sus amigos y en realidad les importan una mierda, les aparcan delante de la tele sin molestarse en educarles o en darles un poco de cariño... Hay hombres que dejan a mujeres embarazadas y en cuanto se enteran de que están embarazadas, huyen y nadie vuelve a saber de ellos, incluso estando casados. O mujeres que abandonan a sus hijos en un contenedor... Si adoptamos, es porque nosotros sí queremos hijos y sí queremos educarles. ¿Acaso es justo que un niño viva abandonado y sin amor pudiendo recibir amor? Aunque no sea de un hombre o de una mujer... 

-Supongo que no. Pero les harán bullying. 

-Pero eso no es culpa nuestra, sino de las parejas heterosexuales que educan a sus hijos para odiarnos. Que les enseñen que no está bien hacer bullying a nadie... Eso no es un error nuestro por adoptar, sino de otra gente por enseñar a un niño a odiar... ¿Porqué no entiendes de una vez que no es malo ser homosexual? 

-No lo sé -me llevé las manos a la cara, pero las dejé caer sobre la mesa. Bill me dio la mano, pero yo la aparté por instinto. Sin embargo, volvió a tomar mi mano.- Yo ya no sé nada -dije hundido. 

-Tienes derecho a ser feliz. Deja de odiar. Solo ama... 

-No es fácil... Toda mi vida me han dicho que tengo que odiarte... Que tengo que odiaros... Y mi padre me gritaba para que no fuera maricón... Me llevaron a un sacerdote para curarme... Y había funcionado... Joder, había funcionado -no me di cuenta de en qué momento había empezado a llorar. Me retiró las lágrimas con la mano libre. 

-No había funcionado nada, porque no hay nada que curar. 

-¿Y porqué me siento tan culpable? 

-Porque te han humillado, te han maltratado y te han hecho creer que está mal y que eres el culpable de algo que ni está mal, ni tienes la culpa... -sollocé aún más. 

-No quiero que pase esto. 

-No lo puedes evitar -me tomó del mentón y me hizo mirarle- Déjame ayudarte. -al final asentí. Recorrió la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y me besó con cuidado.- ¿Entonces, quieres ser mi novio? 

-Sí... ¿Cómo les voy a decir esto a mis padres, joder? 

-De momento, no tienes que hacerlo. Solo tendrás que hacerlo cuando estés bien, cuando no te duela ser quien eres. 

-¿Dejará de dolerme algún día? 

-Por supuesto. ¿Sabes lo que leí en un libro de psicología? Leí que cuando te enfrentas a una noticia traumática o dolorosa, pasas por una serie de fases que se llaman fases del duelo. La primera la has vivido durante años, la negación, y la segunda... Probablemente te hayas dado cuenta más tarde de que la estabas viviendo, pero también la has vivido durante años, que es la ira. Supongo que el darte cuenta de que te habías enamorado de mi y el hecho de que me besaras desencadenó la tercera fase, negociación. "No soy gay, solo es la excepción". Esta fase te ha durado poco. Ahora estás en la cuarta, es la tristeza... 

-¿Y hay más fases? O me voy a acabar pegando un tiro. 

-Sí... Solo queda una fase -le miré interrogante- La aceptación. 

-¿Cómo, así sin más? 

-Sí... En unos días, después de unas cuantas citas y unos cuantos polvos, te darás cuenta de la suerte que has tenido de que un Dios como yo te corresponda y te darás cuenta de lo feliz que vas a ser -dijo con fingida chulería y no pude evitar reírme. 

-Quiero pedirte algo. 

-¿El qué? 

-Perdón... Por todo lo que te he hecho. 

-No pasa nada -me acarició la mano y me sonrió. 

-Pero no me arrepiento de haber pegado al novio ese tuyo... Ni prometo no hacerlo si lo veo. 

-¿Celoso, Trümper? 

-No -mentí y se rió. 

-No es mi novio, solo fue un polvo de un par de noches. Ni siquiera me cae bien. Es uno de los seres más gilipollas del planeta... -la verdad, me alivió oír eso. 

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿vale? Y a tomar algo -asentí intentando olvidarme un rato de la culpa.  

 

 **POV** **Sara**  

Me había quedado en clase. Estaba volviendo a casa con Gustav cuando pasó una chica que... estaba bastante buena y la verdad iba enseñando bastante. Y claro, pues se nos fue a los dos la vista. Todo habría ido bien si no llega a ser porque el gilipollas este se me enfadó y me empezó a montar la bronca en mitad de la calle. Me sujetó con fuerza los brazos que me estaba incluso haciendo daño. Que no me tocara los huevos, que le reventaba la cabeza. 

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO MIRABAS!? 

-Eh, tranquilito, ¿eh? Que en primer lugar tú también has mirado y a mi me la suda. Y en segundo lugar, te dije que a mi escenitas de celos ni media. 

-¿Te parecerá normal ir mirando a tías yendo con tu novio? 

-¡PERO SI TÚ HAS HECHO LO MISMO, IMBÉCIL! 

-Mira, me voy a ir antes de que me arrepienta y te suelte una hostia. 

-Sí, mejor que te vayas, no vaya a ser que me pegues una hostia, te pegue yo veinte y acabes ingresado -se giró indignado y, efectivamente, me dio una hostia. Me quedé parada intentando respirar hondo para no reventarle la boca contra el bordillo de la acera, pero no me controlé y le empecé a dar tantas hostias que no las vio ni venir. Él se defendió, pero yo gané la pelea de manera sobrada. 

-Me voy a casa -dije cabreada. 

-Espera... Me mareo... Ayuda -me había pasado tres pueblos, la verdad. 

-¿Estás bien? 

-Sí... Pero ayuda -me pidió. Le cogí del brazo y le llevé hasta su casa. Cogí el botiquín y le fui a curar. 

-Lo siento -le dije sintiéndome mal de verdad. 

-He empezado yo... Yo también lo siento. No debería haberme puesto celoso. 

-Pues no... Pero yo tampoco tengo excusa, me he puesto en plan Rambo y no debería haberlo hecho. 

-Da igual... 

-Te lo digo en serio. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Llamo a un médico? 

-No, tranquila. Solo necesito dormir un rato. 

-Vale... Voy a cocinar algo. 

-Gracias -le acaricié y le dejé dormir. Me sentía MUY mal.


	16. Contradicciones y mentiras

**POV** **Bill**  

Estaba con Tom en el centro comercial, pues quería comprar unas nuevas zapatillas a su gusto. Yo compré unas negras con los lados blancos. Eran lindas. Salimos del lugar y fuimos a tomar algo, a Tom se le veía todavía consternado. 

-Oye, relájate Tom. 

-No puedo. Todo esto me parece inaceptable. 

-Que no pasa nada si te gustan las pollas. No es que te vayas a ir al infierno cuando te mueras. No te va a pasar nada. 

-¿Tú crees? -preguntó preocupado. 

-No te pasara nada, es que todo lo que has vivido y lo que tus padres te han enseñado, te hacen estar así.   

Ya no me dijo nada, terminamos y me fue a dejar a casa, pero antes de que se fuera, lo besé. 

-Nos vemos mañana. -dijo él. 

-Vale, adiós. -sonreí y cerré la puerta. 

Al día siguiente, vino por mí para ir a desayunar fuera. No teníamos que ir al trabajo.

-No agarres de mi fruta, ladrón. 

-Te lo compensaré después. -dije coqueto. 

-Para con tus coqueteos. -me tomó del mentón y me besó de manera sucia. 

-Me gustas demasiado. 

-¿Si? -dijo haciéndose el que no sabía.

-Si, mucho. -lo besé. Terminamos el desayuno y fuimos al parque a caminar un poco- Nuestros amigos se desaparecen. 

-Tienen que aparecer, Gustav me debe dinero. 

-Oye, Alis me dijo que fuéramos a la playa. Irán todos. 

-Pues nos apuntamos, tengo muchas ganas de ir a refrescarme un rato y pasar tiempo contigo y nuestros amigos. 

-Vale, le diré. Será en estas vacaciones. Quiero comprar unas bermudas. -pasó su brazo por mi cintura y la bajó hasta mi culo. 

-Pues yo quiero verte en uno.   

Habían pasado ya dos semanas, en esos días han sido los más bonitos para mí, pero a Tom lo sentía  cada vez más frío conmigo. A veces está bien conmigo y otras veces, se aleja como si yo tuviese alguna enfermedad. Estábamos en la academia y Gustav nos daba clase, le vi pasar a Tom a su despacho y me salí. Quería saber que le pasaba. 

-Ya mismo me dices cuál es tu problema conmigo.   

-¿Qué no tienes curso con Gustav? –dijo evitando mi mirada.

-Si, pero quiero saber qué te traes conmigo. ¿Porqué de dos semanas para acá me ves como si te diera asco y me evitas? 

-Pues me das asco, ¿contento? Toda esta mierda me frustra. Y estar contigo más. Terminamos Bill, no quiero que me hables ni te acerques a mí. 

-Tus problemas de homosexual reprimido no son los míos. Que tengas la mente llena de mierda por culpa de tus padres tampoco es mi problema. ¡Te puedes ir a la mierda, maldito cabrón! -salí de ahí azotando la puta puerta. Era un idiota. Ya no entré a la clase de Gustav y mejor me fui a las canchas donde entrenábamos. Les mandé mensajes a las chicas, diciéndoles que estaba en las canchas y que me sentía mal y necesitaba hablar con ellas. No tardaron en llegar y abrazarme, preocupadas porque rompí en llanto al instante.- Me ha terminado el gilipollas, me ha dicho que le doy asco. -sollocé más fuerte- Tengo ganas de matarle. 

-Tranquilo, es un completo mierdas. -dijo Alis. 

-Jugó conmigo, siento que es así.   

-Le voy a cortar los huevos. ¿Qué se cree? -dijo Sara enojada. 

-Chicas, ya no puedo, todo esto no lo soporto. Tom antes era muy lindo conmigo y después se hace de nuevo un mierdas, tratándome mal. 

-¿Le echamos la bronca? 

-No, déjenlo. Que se pudra en su propia mierda. No le quiero ver ni nada.   

Las chicas ya no me dijeron nada, solo se quedaron a consolarme. Me sentía la peor basura del mundo, usado. 

 

 **POV** **Tom**  

-¿Qué te ocurre hombre? -dijo Gustav. 

-Que dejé a Bill y le he dicho que me da asco estar con él. 

-¿Que no estaban bien ya? -dijo Georg. 

-Sí, pero chicos esto puede más que yo. Tenía que acabar, yo no soy gay. 

-Claro que lo eres, solo que eres algo así como gay de closet. Tienes miedo al mundo, al qué dirán los demás y tus padres. -dijo Gustav. 

-Él tiene razón, eres un reprimido. Bill se le veía que te quería. La has cagado hasta el fondo solo por tus estúpidos pensamientos. -dijo Georg. 

-¿¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDEN!? ¡NO LE QUIERO CERCA! ¡ÉL ES UN PUTO HOMOSEXUAL Y LE ODIO POR SERLO! 

-Le odias porque él sí sabe quién es, y se mantiene en ello. No lo cubre con un dedo como tú. Hiciste mal en haberle dicho todo eso, sufre lo que tengas que pagar. Vas a ver que al final, aceptaras lo que eres, y te valdrá una mierda lo que digan los demás. Incluso lo que digan tus padres. -dijo Gustav. 

Me dejaron ahí, hundido. Me fui del trabajo a la casa y ahí me emborraché con todo el licor que tenía. Para olvidar un poco.


	17. Errores

**POV** **Sara**

Al día siguiente, sin poder reprimirme, me planté en el despacho de Tom para decirle cuatro cosas. Entré sin llamar y cerré de un portazo. 

-Eres un capullo, un desgraciado, un gilipollas y un... aaag -dije con rabia. 

-Buenos días a ti también. ¿Qué pasa, que hoy las perras os habéis despertado rabiosas? 

-No te atrevas a llamarme perra o te... -me interrumpió. 

-¿Me pegarás una paliza como la que le diste a tu novio? -me dijo con la ceja levantada. Me quedé blanca.- No vengas a darme lecciones morales. Si tú fueras un tío y él una tía, ya estarías en la cárcel, pero como eres tía, no pasa nada... -me miró mal. 

-Mira, sí, llevas razón, soy un ser rastrero, miserable que no me merezco una mierda. Pero yo ya he pagado mi culpa. Rompí con Gustav al día siguiente de eso... 

-¿¡Que rompiste con él!? 

-Lo que oyes. ¿Porqué crees que hace dos semanas que no se nos ve juntos? 

-Mejor... Bastante daño le has hecho. 

-Soy una hija de puta, lo sé. Pero tú no eres mejor que yo. Yo le dejé para no hacerle más daño, aun sabiendo que estaba rompiendo mi corazón al hacerlo. Yo lo hice por él, porque no era buena para él. ¿Tú? Tú has dejado al tío al que quieres solo porque no tienes cojones a aceptar que te gustan las pollas. Yo lo hice por él, tú lo hiciste por egoísmo. No te creas mejor que yo, porque no lo eres. 

-¡Sal de mi despacho ya! 

-¡NO ME DA LA GANA! -se levantó para echarme él mismo, pero acabó en el suelo de la patada en los huevos que le di. Entonces, sí salí de ahí y me fui de la escuela. Ahora daba Gustav la clase (y ni siquiera me mira a la cara... Aunque es normal, después de todo). No quería ver a Gustav. Lo cierto es que, aunque odiaba llorar y mostrar mis sentimientos, en ese momento lo necesitaba demasiado. Salí de la academia y me fui a un lugar escondido en la ciudad para no encontrarme a nadie. Estaba sola en esto. No le habíamos contado a nadie que habíamos roto, y si se lo contábamos, todos sabrían que la culpa fue mía. 

 

 **POV** **Tom**  

Fui a hablar con Gustav en cuanto la clase terminó. 

-Gustav, tío, ¿cómo no me has contado nada? 

-¿Contarte el qué? -se hizo el loco. 

-Que no estás con Prärier desde la... pelea -más bien paliza, pero me lo ahorré. 

-Ya, bueno... Bastante humillante es la situación como para encima pregonarla. Primero me revienta la cara y luego me deja sin darme explicaciones... 

-Ella te dejó porque se sentía culpable. 

-¿Qué? 

-Sí, he estado discutiendo con ella y me lo ha dicho cuando le he echado en cara lo que te hizo... 

-¿Y porqué mierda hace eso? 

-Porque se siente culpable. Ella te pegó y no se lo perdona. Te ha dejado porque no quiere hacerte más daño. 

-¿Se puede ser más gilipollas? -dijo muy cabreado.- Espérate que no le deje la cara igual que ella me la dejó para que se deje de sentir culpable. 

-Pues no te digo que no sea buena idea. Dudo que vuelva contigo así tal cual si no está el marcador igualado. Y si le vas a pegar, no creo que se defienda. Porque si se defiende, lo llevas claro -me empecé a reír. 

-Cállate, gilipollas, que a ti también te debería dar de hostias. 

-¿Ya estamos con el tema? 

-¿Tú puedes opinar de mi vida y yo no de la tuya? Ni de coña... 

-No voy a volver con Bill, no soy maricón. 

-Lo eres, Tom. Lo eres. Y cuanto antes lo aceptes mejor para ti y para todos. Sufrirás y harás sufrir a quien quieres menos. 

-Vete a la mierda -me giré y me choqué con Bill. Nos caímos los dos al suelo. Yo encima de él. Con nuestros miembros muy juntos y nuestras caras a escasos centímetros. Aunque mi mente me decía que no lo hiciera, como el buen gilipollas que era, le besé. 


	18. ¡No me beses!

**POV** **Bill**  

Me estaba besando, Tom me besaba. Este gilipollas lo hacía... Lo separé de mí de un empujón y le di un golpe. 

-¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE CREES!? ¿¡QUE PUEDES BESARME CUANDO QUIERAS!?   

-Lo… lo siento. -se agarró la quijada, donde le había metido el golpe. 

-¡DEJA DE HACERME DAÑO! -me fui corriendo, pero sentí sus pasos detrás de mí. Me agarró de la cintura y no hice nada por separarlo de mi.- Te odio, te odio… -sollocé. 

-No quería hacerte esto, estoy muy confundido. Perdóname.   

-Suéltame -me apretó más contra su pecho- ¡QUE ME SUELTES, JODER! -me zafé de sus brazos- Me haces daño, primero eres tierno y después te haces una piltrafa, sin sentimientos y me botas como si fuera una puta.   

-Lo lamento, no quiero estar contigo.   

-¿¡ENTONCES PARA QUÉ ME BESAS!? 

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR, MARICÓN! -no soporté más y le pegué en los huevos. Se tiró al piso y le metí un golpe en el pómulo y en la boca. 

-Seré maricón y lo que quieras. Pero vamos a ver, yo no escudo mi culo y agredo a la gente homosexual. Tengo valores y ¿tú? No tienes nada. Tus valores son una mierda. Última cosa, si me vuelves a tocar un pelo, ya verás. Porque no me voy a apiadar de ti, imbécil. -le metí una patada y me fui. 

 

**POV** **Alis**

-Sara, ¿te pasa algo? -pregunté, pues se le veía como triste. 

-¿Eh? No, nada. No dormí bien. 

-¿Segura? 

-No, es que… terminé con Gustav. 

-¿Pero porqué? -la miré. 

-Pues vimos a una tipa y a los dos se nos fue los ojos, estaba buena. Entonces él se enojó conmigo, me dijo de cosas y pues lo golpeé. Me siento mal. Ese mismo día, le dejé. Lo extraño, pero no lo merezco. 

-No digas eso, son cosas que pasan. Yo también me golpeo con Georg, nos enojamos y después nos vemos muy mimosos. Mejor habla con Gustav, ambos se quieren y se necesitan. 

-Iré a hablar con él, pero cuando nos vayamos. 

-Vale, te deseo lo mejor. -la abracé fuerte. 

-¿Cómo vas con Georg? 

-Bien, saliendo me acompañará a las clases de Pole dance.   

-De seguro esta contentísimo por las clases. -se rió.

-No le he bailado y no lo invoques, que es capaz de pedírmelo. Y no quiero, me da vergüenza. -me puse roja. 

-Ay mujer. -se reía más. 

-¡Basta! -me reí con ella. 

-¿De qué se ríen? -joder, ya llegó del que hablábamos. 

-De nada que te importe. -le solté y le besé. 

-Ugh me iré a almorzar. -se levantó de la butaca. 

-Vamos, te acompaño. 

-No es por nada, pero quiero estar sola. Quiero pensar en lo que le diré a Gustav. Aprecio tu apoyo, en serio. 

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo. Anda, ve a despejarte un poco y a llenar el estómago. -sonrió y se fue despidiéndose de Georg. 

-Ya te enteraste. -me dijo. 

-Sí, se le ve mal. Se quieren y pasa esto.   

-Lo sé, esperemos que arreglen sus cosas. ¿Te digo algo? 

-¿Qué? 

-Te escuché que te daba vergüenza bailarme. 

-¡CHISMOSO! -me reí. 

-Pero te acompañaré a la clase, con eso me basta. Eso sí. Si me excito, lo tendremos que arreglar. -me besó.

-Vale, te ayudaré con aquello.  

Estuvimos besándonos hasta terminar el trabajo. Vimos a Tom todo golpeado. 

-Hombre, ¿qué te ha pasado? -dijo Georg. 

-Fue Bill, me ha golpeado por el beso que le di. Y entiendo su molestia. -lo llevamos a la enfermería y le curaron.

Vimos a todos los de la academia correr hacia la salida, todos gritaban. Hasta que entramos en la bola de personas, y vimos a Sara y Gustav discutiendo.


	19. Atropello

**POV** **Sara**

Estaba en la salida de la academia. Había decidido ir hablar con Gustav, pero me acobardé en el último momento. Bien, Sara, bien, no tienes miedo de ser policía y sí de ir hablar con el tío al que quieres, pensé. Tampoco me hizo falta ir a hablar con él, porque me abordó con un cabreo impresionante. 

-¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza? -me gritó- ¿Qué tienes, cerebro o mierda? 

-¿Qué coño dices? -estaba muy flipada, reaccioné por impulso. 

-¿Qué qué coño digo? Que eres una niñata, una egoísta y una gilipollas. Y que estás loca del coño, eso digo. 

-¿Se puede saber qué coño he hecho ahora para que me digas esto? Podrías hablar como las personas normales, en lugar de aquí a gritos delante de todo el mundo, ¿no? 

-Tú eres de todo menos alguien normal, así que te hablo como me sale de la polla. 

-Muy bien, háblame como te salga de la polla, pero dime qué cojones te pasa, porque me estás alterando un montón y no tengo el chichi pa farolillos.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que me pasa? 

-¡SI! 

-Esto me pasa -y me empezó a pegar. En realidad no me defendí mucho, solo le empujaba para quitármelo de encima. Me sentía bastante culpable y que él me devolviera la misma moneda de lo que le hice, me hacía sentir aliviada. En un momento le empujé para quitármelo de encima y me devolvió el empujón. Había un bolardo que me hizo caerme a la calzada. Un coche pegó un volantazo y un frenazo pero no pudo evitar pasarme por encima del brazo. Pegué un grito. 

-¡ME CAGO EN DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! -respiré hondo tras ese grito para calmarme un poco y me levanté yo sola del suelo. Me había roto el brazo, seguro. 

Se bajó un chico del coche que se había quedado asustado y blanco como la cal. Era joven, y el coche llevaba la L, por lo que supe que el chico se acababa de sacar el carné. Menuda experiencia para empezar a conducir... 

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento muchísimo. He intentado parar, pero no he podido. 

-No te preocupes, no ha sido tu culpa -le sonreí como pude a pesar del dolor. 

-Me siento muy mal, sube y te llevo al hospital. Y hacemos un parte o algo. 

-Escúchame chico, que en serio no es tu culpa, no pasa nada. 

-Ya la llevo yo al hospital -dijo Gustav que tenía una cara de preso a punto de ir al patíbulo...- No te preocupes. 

-Joder, de verdad que lo siento -el chico ese estaba más alterado que yo, y yo era la que tenía un brazo roto...- ¿Quieres mis datos para avisar al seguro o para dar el parte a la policía? 

-No, tranquilo, que no hace falta meter al estado ni a las autoridades en esto. Vete tranquilo, que no pasa nada. 

-Al menos toma mi número -lo apuntó en un papel- Dime qué te dicen en el hospital. Y si cambias de idea con lo del seguro, también me avisas. -cogí el papel porque aunque agradecía que se preocupara tanto, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa ese chico y no me apetecía que insistiera más. Gustav me tocó el brazo bueno y, ante la atenta mirada de todos, nos dirigimos a su coche. Me puso él mismo el cinturón dado que la movilidad de mi brazo izquierdo no era muy destacable y arrancó. 

-Lo siento muchísimo... -dijo él. 

-Da igual. 

-No da igual... Tom me contó que cortaste conmigo porque te sentías culpable, y he querido pegarte para que se te fuera la culpabilidad, pero te ha pasado un coche por encima por mi culpa... -me quedé muy pillada. A los segundos reaccioné. 

-Solo ha sido un accidente, da igual -dije yo. Suspiró y no dijo nada más hasta que llegamos al hospital. Me atendieron rápido por el seguro de la academia. Me hicieron un par de radiografías. Tenía el brazo partido dos veces. Me lo pusieron bien y me pusieron una escayola. También me curaron los golpes y en seguida me dejaron irme a mi casa.

-¿Me llevas a mi casa? -le pregunté a Gustav. 

-Claro, vamos -dijo serio. De nuevo, estuvimos todo el viaje en silencio. Aparcó delante de mi casa y me ayudó a quitarme el cinturón (yo podía sola, pero me ignoró cuando se lo dije). 

-¿Te apetece subir? -le pregunté. 

-No debería. 

-Yo quiero que subas. 

-Rompimos, ¿recuerdas? 

-Sí, porque me sentía culpable. Tú querías volver conmigo y has intentado que se me pasara la culpa que sentía. Lo del brazo roto ha sido un accidente. Te echo de menos... Ya no me siento culpable. No te sientas tú así. -me miró a los ojos.- Y que si te sientes culpable por lo del brazo, puedes darme mucho placer para compensarme. Se te da bien usar la lengua -sonreí de lado a ver si así quitaba esa cara de mustio que me llevaba. Funcionó. Me abrazó con mucho cuidado y me besó con mimo, pero también con ansia. Subimos a casa y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. 

 

 **POV** **Tom**  

Vi de lleno la pelea. Me pareció impresionante el hecho de  que Prärier no se defendiera. Pero más aún me sorprendió que le pasara un coche por encima, gritara una vez y se quedara tan tranquila. Si el chaval del coche estaba más alterado que ella... Deseché mis pensamientos y me fui a beber con Georg. 

-Las penas no se pueden pasar solo -me dijo para acompañarme. Bebimos bastante hasta casi no tenernos en pie. Vimos a Bill. 

-Bill, tengo que hablar contigo. 

-¿Pero eres imbécil? Déjame en paz, déjame vivir. 

-Escucha, mañana no me atreveré a decírtelo. 

-Vas borracho. 

-Por eso... -contesté yo. Me daba vueltas todo, me mareaba un poco y yo mismo me notaba que no vocalizaba bien. Era ahora o nunca.- Perdón por tratarte así. Un día te beso y al otro te insulto. Pero es porque no me atrevo a admitir lo que soy. Me da mucho miedo. Y cada vez que lo digo en alto al rato me siento mal por decirlo y me porto como un capullo para “rectificar” -hice unas comillas exageradas con los dedos- Pero por más que rectifique no cambia lo que soy ni lo que siento... No cambia que te quiero... Y eso, sé que no me quieres ver, así que me voy. -me cogió del brazo. 

-Mañana tú y yo hablaremos, “rectifiques” o no. -y siguió su camino. 

Me fui a casa y me caí en la cama roncando como un animal. 

Me desperté a la tarde siguiente porque sonó mi timbre. Fui a abrir y era Kaulitz. 

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? 

-¿Ya se te ha olvidado lo de anoche? Vaya, sí que tienes mala memoria... 

-¿Qué pasó anoche? -me tensé imaginándome lo peor. 

-Que ibas borracho como una cuba, me abordaste por la calle y me dijiste unas cuantas cosas. Haz memoria, a ver si te acuerdas -gruñí. 

-Voy a hacer café, ¿quieres? 

-Pues sí -me metí a la cocina intentando recordar. Todo estaba en una nebulosa. Hice café y saqué dos tazas al salón. 

-¿Te acuerdas ya? 

-Levemente... -bebí un trago del café. Me vino de repente todo a la cabeza.- Ya... me acuerdo -me quedé blanco. 

-¿Era verdad? -le aparté la mirada. Suspiré. 

-Sí, lo era. 

-Pues si era cierto mírame a los ojos y repítelo. 

-No puedo. 

-¿Porqué no puedes? 

-¡PORQUE SOY UN PUTO COBARDE! ¿VALE? 

-No, no me vale. No me vale, porque tú eres un cobarde pero me tratas a mi como una basura cuando te acojonas. Y no me vale. Te voy a dar una sola oportunidad. Una. ¿Me quieres o no? Si quieres estar conmigo, adelante, pero no voy a permitir que te pongas así de bipolar conmigo ni una sola vez. ¿Aceptas o no? -me llevé las manos a la cara y me lo pensé. 

-Acepto... -sonrió triunfal y reparé en que yo estaba en calzoncillos y él se me estaba comiendo con los ojos. 

-Voy... a vestirme -fui a levantarme, pero él me lo impidió. 

-¿Porqué? 

-Porque voy en calzoncillos. 

-Eso tiene fácil solución -me quitó los calzoncillos y me empezó a masajear la polla para que me empalmara. Gemí, aunque estaba algo tenso.- Cielo... Si me comes la polla, te daré después la mejor mamada de tu vida -me dijo sexy al oído. Me puse rojo. 

-¿Porqué tan rojo? -sonrió con algo de malicia- ¿Tienes vergüenza? -asentí admitiéndolo. 

-No sé hacerlo y nunca lo he hecho. 

-Bueno... Piensa en lo que te gusta que te hagan cuando te la comen a ti y házmelo... No es tan difícil -aparté aún más la mirada si es que era posible. Me miró con la ceja levantada.- ¿Qué te pasa? 

-Que... -suspiré- Nunca me han hecho una. De hecho soy casi virgen. Solo he tenido sexo una vez y fue pagando porque quería dejar de ser virgen... Y fue pensando en ti... -me intenté apartar como pude. Para tirarme por la ventana o algo, aunque Bill me lo impidió. No sabía dónde meterme. 


	20. Secuestro

**POV Bill**  

-Tom, déjame hacerte sentir bien. ¿Si? 

-E… Es que… 

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? 

-Nada, es solo que… no quiero que después de esto, yo te diga de cosas y te vayas. 

-Sé que no lo harás, estás decidido en que eres esto. -me abrazó fuerte, y se lo agradecí. Extrañaba estar entre sus brazos como antes. 

-Túmbate en el sillón… -sonreí maliciosamente. Le besé y bajé mi mano a su polla otra vez, apretando un poco. Él jadeó encima de mis labios- Uh, me encantó eso. -me miró y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. 

-Bill… 

-Relájate… 

Me quité la playera y vi que estaba rojo. Me quité el pantalón, no iba a llegar a más, solo roces de pollas, besos y caricias. Quería que él estuviera listo para partirle el culo. Me senté encima de él a horcajadas. Le besé de forma sucia mientras movía la cadera como si estuviera penetrándolo. Se sentía tan bien... Sentí sus manos encima de mi culo. Sonreí contra su boca, metí mi lengua y jugaba con la de él, era algo sucio e íntimo. Y me gustaba, nos gustaba. Sentí que dejó de estar tenso, bajé mi boca a su cuello y lo ataqué dejándole marcas algo grandes. Bajé mi mano a sus bóxer, se los bajé y vi como la tenía de dura. La tomé y la acariciaba, de arriba hacia abajo y apretando la punta un poco. Me la metí a la boca de manera rápida. Él gritó de excitación cuando le mordí un poco. Me bajé los bóxer y empecé a tocarme. Jadeaba. No paré hasta que él se corrió en mi boca y yo manché mi mano. Lo miré y me miraba agitado, tomó mi mano y lamió mis dedos que tenían algo de semen. ¡Qué guarro! Pero me gusto que hiciera ese gesto. Lo besé de nuevo. 

-Vamos a la ducha. -me dijo. Me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos a la ducha.- Me ha gustado, quiero que lo hagas más veces. 

-Por mi está bien, guapo. -besé su mejilla, nos duchamos y secamos. Me vestí con la misma ropa y bajamos- ¿Se te ha bajado la resaca? 

-¿Tú qué crees? -me abrazó- Ya estoy mejor, Bill. 

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir. -dije y noté las marcas en su cuello. Joder, qué grandes. Me puse rojo, y él lo noto. 

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo sonriendo. 

-Te he dejado unas marcas muy pronunciadas en el cuello. 

Fue rápido a verse. Cuando regresó, levantó una ceja. 

-Te pones muy machito a la hora de tener sexo, ¿no? Pero me la pagas. -me cargó y me tiró al sillón, mordiéndome el cuello. Yo gemía porque me gustaba.- Qué sucio eres… 

-Tom… Aaah… Joder… 

-Ya estamos iguales, y así iremos mañana a trabajar.   

-Vale, como digas -me reí, me quedé un rato más hasta que tuve que irme. 

 

 **POV Alis**  

Al día siguiente, me tuve que levantar para irme al trabajo, no quería. No me sentía bien. Tomé mis cosas y me fui sin desayunar- Llegué y ahí estaban los chicos, les conté todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. 

-¿Qué harás? -dijo Bill.   

-Pues saliendo de aquí, estará un muy buen amigo esperándome y me voy a besar en sus narices. 

-Ahí viene el idiota ese. -dijo Sara. 

-Hola nena… -intentó besarme, pero le empujé- ¿Qué te ocurre?  

-¿No recuerdas lo que hiciste? 

-No, ¿qué hice? -dijo preocupado. 

-Te contaré, imbécil. 

  

***FLASH BACK***

Yo estaba dormida, hasta que recibí una llamada. Era Georg. Contesté. 

-Son las cuatro de la mañana, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? 

-Pasa… que estoy con unas putas buenísimas. Justo una me la está chupando… -se escuchaban, chicas hablándole cariñosamente a Georg y él jadeando.- Tú ni para eso sirves…-me dijo- Joder, sigue así, cariño… -le dijo a la puta. 

-¿No estaba Tom contigo? -dije con los ojos algo llorosos. 

-Sí, pero él se fue y yo me metí a un prostíbulo. 

-Bien, jódete. Espero recuerdes esto, te odio y no regresare contigo si me lo pides. Eres un mierdas. -le colgué. Eres una idiota, Alicia. Nadie te quiere, todos te utilizan a su antojo. 

 ***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***  

 

-Estaba borracho, nena. No sabía lo que hacía. 

-Me vale una mierda, ya no te quiero cerca de mí. Terminamos. 

-¡TÚ NO ME VAS A TERMINAR! -me tomó fuertemente de las muñecas.   

-¡PUTO BESTIA! 

Me estampó en la pared y se fue enojado, los chicos me ayudaron a levantarme. Bill ya iba a darle de golpes, pero le dije que no. 

-A comenzar. Hagan equipos de dos. Pelearán. -dijo Tom. 

-¿Qué le paso en el cuello a Tom? 

-Yo se lo deje así, ayer nos pusimos intensos y bueno… -dijo rojo. 

-¡Malditos pillos! -Sara se reía- ¡TU LO TIENES IGUAL!   

-Cállate, que se va a enterar y… -llegó Tom y lo besó. 

-Te veo en la salida. -le dio una nalgada, Sara y yo nos reímos. 

-Ya chicas -sonrió, terminamos de pelear y fuimos a las duchas. Me vestí, tomé mis cosas y me despedí de los chicos. Ahí estaba mi amigo, lo abracé y después me beso, pero me jalaron del brazo separándome y le metieron un golpe a mi amigo. Era Georg. 

-¡DÉJALO! -los separé, mi amigo se fue corriendo- ¡ARRUINASTE MI SALIDA! 

-¡PUES CLARO, YA TE IBAS DE PUTA CON ÉL! ¿Arruine tu putería? -le metí un golpe en la cara, y él me lo regreso. 

-¡TE ODIO! 

-¡PUES ESO NO DICES CUANDO COGEMOS! ¡QUE SE ENTEREN LOS QUE PASAN POR AQUÍ DE LO ZORRA Y PUTA QUE ERES! 

De mi bolso saqué mi navaja y lo tiré al piso. Estábamos forcejeando, me quitó la navaja y la tiró a no sé dónde. Pero vi que sacó una jeringa con algo dentro. 

-Ya te dije, puta. A mí nadie me termina. -y me inyectó. Pronto sentí mis parpados pesados y ya no supe más. 

Abrí los ojos y estaba en una casa, pero no sé dónde.   

-Hasta que despiertas, me pasé con la solución que te inyecté.   

-¿Dónde estamos? -dije mareada. 

-Lejos... Bueno, tú ya desapareciste del mapa. No saldrás de aquí, no dejaré que veas la luz de nuevo. Eres mía, y todos los de allá afuera querrán tenerte, y no puedo y no quiero que nadie te tenga más que yo.   

-Estás loco… -empecé a llorar. Nunca lo había visto de esta forma y me daba miedo. 

-No quiero que hagas escándalo, nena. Tendré que drogarte de nuevo... -me inyectó de nuevo y besó mi frente. Veía borrosamente que me amarraba a la cama. 

 

 **POV Bill**  

-Hola profe… -me tiré a sus brazos a besarle- Se han ido todos, y estamos solos. -me cargó y crucé mis piernas en su cadera.   

-Te ves muy apetitoso, y hueles riquísimo. -sonreí. 

-¿Quieres repetir lo de ayer? 

-Sí, y terminando te diré algo más… 

-¿Es bueno o malo? 

-Bueno, es más buenísimo… 

Lo besé con ansia. Me bajé de él y me puse en cuclillas. Le bajé los pantalones y bóxer y le daba piquitos por todo lo largo. Lamí la punta y me la metí toda a la boca. 

-¡JODER SI! ME ENCANTA… Aahh… 

Unas lamidas más y se corrió en mi boca, me levanté y lo besé, me comía la boca y me acariciaba el culo, apretándolo. Hasta que nos separamos, me miró. 

-Quiero que me rompas el culo…   

Mierda, con gusto. Eso me había puesto mucho. Me imaginaba lo que le haría, simplemente era lindo que me lo pidiera, pero... ¿En verdad ya estaba listo? No quería decirle que sí rápido, quería saber si estaba cien por ciento cuerdo.


	21. Loco

** POV ** **** ** Sara **

Me había empeñado en ir a clase con el brazo roto y a la salida, me abrazó Gustav por detrás. 

-Estás loca -me dijo serio y apenado. 

-No te digo yo que no... Me viene de familia. Mi madre es igual -me reí y me giré.- No te sientas mal. -suspiró y le besé.- Estás guapísimo. -sonrió. 

-Tu también -le di la mano y le llevé a su despacho. Estuvimos ahí un rato, mimosos (aunque pareciera raro que no folláramos). Al rato, fuimos a salir y me encontré a un pavo golpeado tirado en el suelo. Como pudimos, lo metimos a la enfermería y allí se despertó a los diez minutos de que le atendieran y curaran las enfermeras. Miró a su alrededor, alterado y nos dijo. 

-Me ha pegado un tal Georg. Se ha llevado a mi amiga Alis. En un coche patrulla. -nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos. 

-Vamos a ir a buscarla. Dinos todo lo que sepas, todo lo que hayas visto -se me adelantó Gustav.

-No lo sé. Me había pegado y me había dejado en el suelo mareado... 

-¿Dónde podemos ver el número del coche patrulla del que Georg tenga las llaves? -le pregunté a Gustav. 

-No podemos, es información confidencial -dijo Gustav con cara de preocupación. Suspiré y me dirigí al chico. 

-Tú tranquilo. Vamos a buscarla. Tienes en el bolsillo tu móvil por si necesitas avisar a alguien. Ahora vendrá una ambulancia que te llevará al hospital de verdad. -cogí a Gustav del brazo y me lo llevé a su coche, porque me había traído él. Estaba empeñado en que no condujera con la escayola. En realidad, eso era lo más prudente, pero yo era bastante kamikaze. 

-Conduce tú hasta mi casa. Luego te explico. Voy a llamar a mi padre -puse el altavoz y llamé. 

-¿Si? ¿Qué tal, cariño? 

-Ahora mismo mal, papá. Uno de los policías que son profesores de la academia, acaba de secuestrar a una amiga mía. Se la ha llevado en el coche patrulla. ¿Estás en el ministerio? 

-Sí, claro. 

-Por favor, busca toda la información sobre Georg... ¿Cómo mierda se apellidaba? -le pregunté a Gustav. 

-Listing. 

-Eso, sobre Georg Listing. Y por favor, dime qué coche patrulla tiene asignado y dónde está ahora mismo ese coche.

-Claro, cielo. Te llamo en diez minutos. O mejor te lo envío todo por e-mail. 

-Gracias, papá. Te quiero. Luego te cuento. -colgué y Gustav aparcó en mi casa. Subí y cogí dos subfusiles de asalto y munición como para matar a toda la cúpula del gobierno alemán. Le di uno a Gustav y me monté en el copiloto. Gustav se quedó flipado. 

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto? 

-Salvar a mi amiga. 

-Sara, lo siento, yo no puedo disparar a Georg... A pesar de todo, es mi amigo. -cogí su fusil y lo dejé en el asiento trasero. 

-Pues ya lo hago yo... -me llegó un mail. Joder, estaban como a cinco horas de camino. ¿Tanto nos habíamos entretenido dentro de la academia? Fruncí el ceño y metí los datos en el GPS. Arrancó con el ceño fruncido. Entonces me llamó mi padre. Puse el altavoz.- ¿Qué pasa, papá? 

-Que he descubierto una cosa muy grave. 

-¿Cuál? 

-Georg Listing no pasó el test psicotécnico para poder entrar a la academia. Lo falsificó para entrar. 

-Vamos, que está como una puta cabra. 

-Mmm... Hablando mal y claro, sí. He llamado a su tío, que es quien tenía su custodia cuando era menor de edad. Me ha contado varias cosas preocupantes. Tiene una enfermedad psiquiátrica. Tiene cura, pero es bastante seria si no se medica. La provocó su padre. Cuando era niño, lo violaba, le pegaba palizas y abusaba de él de todas las maneras. Su madre murió en el parto, porque fue un embarazo difícil. Se ve que el padre le decía que así había que tratar a las mujeres y a los débiles. Que cuando él dejara de ser débil, le dejaría de tratar así. Un día, su padre murió de un coma etílico, y él pasó a vivir con su tío. Su tío debía de ser una persona bastante más normal. Le llevó al psiquiatra para que le diagnosticaran e intentó que recibiera tratamiento, pero Georg se negó porque decía que eso era de débiles pero que él ya no lo era. Hizo dos amigos, el problema que eran bastante machistas y homófobos -Gustav frunció el ceño- y pues... No es que le moderaran mucho. Les daban palizas a homosexuales y a inmigrantes y cometían atrocidades varias cuando los tres eran ya policías. Id rápido a por tu amiga. Cuando tú me digas, movilizo a toda la policía de la ciudad. 

-Escucha, a ver. Uno de los otros dos es mi novio. 

-¿¡QUÉ!? 

-Sí, bueno. Hubiera preferido contártelo de otra manera, pero vamos, que lo he encarrilado -le saqué la lengua a Gustav, que le salió una leve sonrisa- Y el otro ha resultado ser gay, pero su padre era un hijo de puta y pues... Bueno, el mozo tiene un trauma. Por favor, deja en paz a los dos amigos de Georg. Te lo pido como tu hija. Por favor... 

-Está bien, pero quiero conocer a ese chico, que no me fío un pelo. Y como se pase un poco contigo, no sé a quién tendrá que tener más miedo, si a tu madre o a mi. 

-Sabes de sobra que me sé defender yo sola -le dije intentando bromear y estar a buenas, sin conseguirlo- Como sea, no movilices a la policía hasta que no te lo diga. Estamos yendo a salvarla. Gracias por avisar. Te dejo. Luego te llamo -colgué. Siguió Gustav conduciendo horas hasta que llegamos al sitio. 

Le hice a Gustav un gesto de silencio y entramos a la nave de un polígono industrial. Lo registramos todo, solo quedaba una habitación. Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido y se me cayó el alma a los pies. Estaba Alis llorando, atada, golpeada y herida y el hijo de puta de Georg violándola. 

Solté el fusil y me lancé a quitárselo de encima con mis propias manos, llena de furia. 

No me di cuenta de que Gustav fue corriendo a desatarla, la cubrió con su chaqueta y le abrazó mientras ella se aferraba a él llorando. No me di cuenta porque en ese momento solo peleaba con el hijo de la gran puta que tenía en frente mío. Tener el brazo roto me imposibilitó bastante ganarle sobradamente, y me llevé bastantes hostias. Hasta me arrancó la escayola y me retorció el brazo. Pero es que me daba igual el dolor, me daba igual que me reventara, si de paso me lo llevaba por delante. Al final, le inmovilicé y le até con varias cuerdas asegurándome que este desgraciado no se soltara. Muy cerca de su cara, le dije con asco. 

-Si no te he pegado un tiro ha sido por Gustav -le amordacé. Fue entonces cuando me giré y vi a Alis llorando aferrada a Gustav. Me acerqué. 

-Alis, cielo, ¿estás bien? -sollozó negando con la cabeza. 

-Gra-gracias por salvarme -se echó a llorar más. 

-Tranquila... Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. ¿Qué hacemos con este? -pregunté. Yo por mi le habría pegado un tiro entre ceja y ceja con mi fusil, a ver si se le reventaba la cabeza y se esparcía su cerebro por el cuarto, pero no lo hice porque haría daño a Gustav. Por otro lado sabía que Gustav como policía que estaba ahí debía detenerle, pero joder, era su amigo... Y al fin y al cabo estaba loco... 

-Alis, cielo. Te hemos encontrado gracias a mi padre. Entre otras cosas ha descubierto que Georg tiene una enfermedad psiquiátrica por culpa de su padre que abusaba de él en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Entró a la policía falsificando el resultado del test psicotécnico. Su enfermedad mental tiene cura. Yo diría que habría que internarle en un psiquiátrico y obligarle a curarse, y por supuesto no deberías volver con él ni aunque se cure... Pero es tu decisión. Tienes derecho a que te deje mi subfusil y que le vueles la cabeza en este instante. O simplemente denunciarle y que le detengan. Pero si le denuncias, acabará en un psiquiátrico de todas formas. Nadie le va a meter a la cárcel teniendo la enfermedad que tiene... -le dije con suavidad para ver qué quería. 

-Que le detenga la policía y que vaya al psiquiátrico... -decidió destrozada. Asentí y salí fuera de la habitación mientras Gustav aún la consolaba. Llamé a mi padre. 

-Papá. Lo hemos encontrado y lo tengo atado. ¿Qué habría que hacer ahora? Estoy con mi novio, pero no quiero que sea él quien tenga que detenerle... 

-No te preocupes. Mando ahí a un coche patrulla. Voy a emitir una orden para que en lugar de entrar a prisión provisional le encierren en el psiquiátrico hasta el día del juicio. Y bueno, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no va a entrar a la cárcel... 

-Ya lo sé. La ha pegado y la ha violado... Está destrozada. La ha roto el hijo de puta... 

-¿Estás bien? 

-No... Me siento fatal. Me duele lo que le ha pasado. Y me duele más aún el saber que el dolor que siento yo por lo ocurrido no es ni la mínima parte del que sentirá Alis. 

-Cuidala... 

-Sí. 

-¿Me puedes decir qué ha ocurrido exactamente? Es para ponerlo en el informe. 

-Hemos llegado a la dirección que nos has dicho y hemos visto el coche. Hemos registrado la nave y en un cuarto, les hemos visto. Ella estaba atada a una cama y él la estaba violando. Me he lanzado hacia él y nos hemos peleado. Al final le he reducido, pero como tenía el brazo roto he salido bastante mal parada. Pero ya sabes que no pasa nada, que aguanto lo que me echen. 

-Ya lo sé... Pero no me hace gracia. 

-Bueno, no te preocupes por mi. Manda al coche patrulla, por favor. Te quiero. 

-Y yo -colgó. Volví a entrar al cuarto. A todo esto, Tom y Bill no se habían enterado de nada de lo que había pasado. Decidí llamarles cuando Alis y yo estuviéramos recibiendo atención médica en el hospital. 

 

 **POV** **Tom**  

Estaba muy excitado, desde ayer me encontraba bastante mejor. Tanto era así que hasta me atreví a pedir que se me follara. Lo había pensado muy seriamente, pero lo decidí porque tenía la esperanza de así sentirme liberado de alguna manera. Además, en ese momento realmente me apetecía. Nos tumbamos en una de las colchonetas del gimnasio sabiendo que nadie nos iba a pillar ahí y Bill se subió encima mío. 

Me besó y me acarició con cuidado. Yo me empecé a acojonar. Estaba muy cagado. Me desnudó con ternura y no dejaba de besarme y de acariciarme. Con una mano masajeaba mi erecto miembro haciéndome gemir de vez en cuando, o a veces incluso friccionaba nuestros miembros haciendo unirse nuestras voces. Me metió un dedo, pero yo estaba muy tenso. 

-Tom, ¿seguro que quieres? No tienes porqué hacerlo si no quieres. 

-Sí que quiero, pero estoy nervioso -se relamió y me empezó a besar el cuello. Joder, me ponía muy tonto cuando me besaban el cuello. 

-Vamos, precioso... Cálmate, que te voy a hacer algo muy muy bueno... -susurrándome guarradas, consiguió que me calmara y al poco, noté cómo movía dos dedos en mi interior y... me gustaba. Era una sensación extraña pero agradable. Metió otro dedo y me hizo algo de daño, pero era soportable y en seguida me distraje cuando sus dedos llegaron a algo en mi interior que me hizo gemir más alto de la cuenta. Bill sonrió de lado y siguió jugando con los dedos en ese sitio. Me estremecí. Bill sacó los dedos y me besó y empezó a penetrarme. Joder, eso sí que dolía. Me agarré a los bordes de la colchoneta jadeando ligeramente por el dolor. Bill se quedó quieto cuando la metió por completo en mi. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. 

-¿Te encuentras bien, amor? -me dijo Bill. Asentí sin soltar mis manos del colchón. Tomó mi miembro y bombeó ligeramente, como si quisiera torturarme o como si esperara algún rechazo por mi parte. Yo seguía muy quiero, pero poco a poco el dolor se esfumó como por arte de magia y dejé de estar tan tenso. Yo mismo me moví un poco y, para mi sorpresa, no dolió en absoluto. Por el contrario, me gustó. Bill sonrió. 

-¿Estás preparado? -asentí y saco y metió su miembro sin mucha rapidez. Salió un gemido grave de mi garganta y poco a poco, aumentó el ritmo. Notaba mi miembro chorrear el presemen y la lengua de Bill dominar mi boca. Llegó un punto en el que se me estaba follando con brutalidad y a mi me estaba gustando demasiado. También aumentó el ritmo de su mano sobre mi polla haciendo que reventara, llenando nuestros estómagos de semen. Al correrme, apreté mi culo y aprisioné aún más su erección, provocando que me llenara entero de su semen. 

Me quedé jadeando. Salió de mi con cuidado y me acarició el pelo. 

-¿Te duele? -preguntó. 

-Un poco, pero estoy bien -respondí, pero me sentía un poco agobiado. ¿De verdad estaba bien hacer esto?- Bill... ¿de verdad que está bien hacer esto? ¿No vamos a ir al infierno? 

-¿Qué? Claro que no Tom. No tiene sentido que podamos ir al infierno con esto. Solo nos hemos amado. ¿No dijo eso Dios? Ama a tu prójimo. No hemos hecho daño a nadie. Hay gente que va los domingos a la iglesia pero que luego hace actos malos. Esa gente si irá al infierno. Nosotros no, solo nos hemos dado placer sin dañar a nadie. -me dijo acariciándome. 

-¿Me lo prometes? 

-Te lo prometo, Tom. Por todo lo que tengo y por todo lo que amo, te juro que no hemos hecho nada malo. ¿Confías en mi? -le miré a los ojos y vi total sinceridad en ellos. Entonces, asentí. 

-Sí, confío en ti -sonrió y me besó.

-¿Estás bien? 

-Ahora sí -dije sinceramente. Creo que al fin había sido capaz de aceptar lo que era sin condiciones...

Me sentía bien, tranquilo, feliz incluso. Y en este momento me la sudaba hasta mi padre. Y con lo contento que estaba, el gilipollas de Georg tuvo que hacer algo que ni yo mismo le habría perdonado en mis peores momentos. Me sonó el móvil. Era Gustav. Me contó todo lo que había pasado. Puse también el altavoz para que lo oyera Bill. Me enredé la mano en el pelo y tiré ligeramente. Me puse de mala hostia.

-¿Éste tío es gilipollas? Es que lo mato. ¿Qué coño tenía en la cabeza? Media vida siendo amigo de este desgraciado y ahora va y resulta que está mal de la cabeza y que acaba de secuestrar, pegar y violar a una chica que era su novia y su alumna. Es que ni yo en mis peores momentos hubiera sido capaz de ser tan hijo de puta, hostia. -Bill me agarró del brazo. 

-Yo quiero matarle... Pero está ya en el psiquiátrico. Tenemos que ir a ver a Alis... Estará destrozada.


	22. 22. Hospital

**POV Bill**  

Llegamos donde estaba internada Alis, pero nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que Sara estaba igual en una camilla a lado de su amiga. 

-¿Sorpresa? -dijo Sara con cara de “No me digas nada”. 

-Mujer, ¿qué ha pasado? Ese brazo ya lo tenías lastimado. ¿Te lo lastimaste más? 

-Golpeé a Georg porque estaba violando a Alis, y pues como no me puedo defender muy bien con un solo brazo, el gilipollas me dañó más el golpe. 

-¿Ya te dijo el médico qué tienes? -dije preocupado- Mis dos amigas destrozadas. Mierda... 

-No, me dirá en unos minutos. -miré a Alicia- Joder, no sabes lo horrendo que fue ver a Georg encima de ella y arremetiéndola tan feo. Es que mierda, de solo acordarme me dan arcadas. 

-No se reconoce de tanto golpe. -dijo Tom. 

-Quería darle un tiro por el culo a ese cabrón. -dijo enojada. 

-Ahora vendrán a quedarse en mi casa, que las tengo que cuidar muy bien. Seré muy mimoso. 

-Muchas gracias, pero Gustav se quedará conmigo en casa. 

Gustav entró y corrió a llenarla de besos. 

-Dios mío, estarás bien. No dejaré que hagas nada. Mira cómo te dejó ese idiota. 

-Estaré bien -le besó. 

Alis despertó gritando y llorando. Fui a calmarle. 

-Tranquila, él ya no te hará daño. 

-Me ha violado a la hora que sea. -lloraba- Me drogaba para que me dejara. Me soltaba golpes, lo desconocía. ¡Lo odio! Y espero que se pudra en donde esté. Tengo miedo de que se escape, venga por mi de nuevo y me termine de matar. 

-A ver, chicas. Que de momento les digo que no va a pasar nada, todo está solucionado. El médico vendrá y nos dirá qué tal están. ¿Vale? Tranquilas. Les quiero demasiado, son como mis hermanas. 

-Y nosotras te queremos a ti. -dijo Sara. Entró el médico. 

-A ver, chicos. Con lo que diré espero no espantarlos. Sara, tienes una rotura en el bazo, y con el golpe tremendo que te dio, posiblemente una hemorragia interna. Es una urgencia médica, y tengo que meterte a cirugía de inmediato, tengo que cerrarte la rotura y si no se puede, tengo que extirparte la totalidad del bazo. 

-¿¡QUE!? Joder no. ¡YO NO QUIERO PERDER EL BAZO!

-Entonces, tenemos que hacerlo rápido. Primero, pásenme aquí sus datos y firma para operarla. ¿Está aquí un familiar suyo? 

-No, pero le hablaré a mi padre. -De acuerdo. 

Le presté el móvil a Sara y le habló a su padre a que viniera al hospital, este llego rápido y le contó el médico todo. Aceptó y firmó y se llevaron a Sara a cirugía. Gustav estaba preocupado, temblando y llorando.

-Alicia -habló el médico- Tienes desgarre vaginal y anal. Te encontramos una gran cantidad de droga en tu sistema. Golpes muy fuertes y hematomas que se curaran en unas semanas. Eso sí, tienes que hacerte una revisión en tu aparato reproductor para saber sino llego a más.

-De acuerdo. -sollozó. 

-Vendrá una enfermera por ti para que te lleve con la ginecóloga. 

-Vale gracias. -el médico se despidió y se fue a operar a Sara. 

Todos estábamos angustiados por Sara, incluso Alis no quiso comer, pero se la di a la fuerza. El padre de Sara estaba de nervios y discutía con Gustav, hasta que entraron con Sara en la camilla. Ella iba despertando. 

-Me cago en Dios, lo que hay que aguantar. Que venga el médico y me anestesie otra vez, por Dios, para no oírlos. 

-¡QUE SE CALLEN DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! -gritó Alis.

-Jo, qué humor. -dijo Tom. 

-¡QUE TE SECUESTREN Y QUE TE VIOLEN NO ES LA GRAN MARAVILLA! 

-Para, que no te estoy diciendo ya nada. 

-¡Quiero ir a ver a ese imbécil y matarlo con mis propias manos, despedazarlo y tirárselo a los tiburones! -el médico le dio un medicamento para que se calmara y durmiera, pues se estaba poniendo ansiosa e hiperventilaba. 

-Ahora Sara, ¡YA IBAS A PERDER EL PUTO BAZO! -dijo su padre, rojo del enojo.- 

Esto se complicaba un poco más, Dios. Jodido Georg, todo lo que ocasionaba. 


	23. 23. Preocupación

**POV** **Sara**

Mi padre me empezó a echar la bronca. 

-Papá, ya vale, por favor. No tengo ganas de oír gritos. 

-Eres igual de inconsciente que tu madre. Algún día os va a pasar algo serio, ¿y qué pasará? 

-Papá, ¿me puedes gritar mañana? -le dije borde.- ¿Sabe algo mamá? -me miró enfadado. Por cierto, todos estaban ahí mirando y escuchando todo. 

-Tu madre está en Afganistán de misión. Hace dos días me dijo que no iba a tener cobertura durante una semana, así que no he podido avisarla... 

-Bueno, pues ya se enterará. 

-¿Han conseguido parar la hemorragia? 

-Sí. Y sigo teniendo bazo -mentí.

-Vale... Pues me voy a ir a casa, porque no me veo capaz de no gritarte. Así que mañana vuelvo -me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de ahí empujando a Gustav y echando pestes. Puse los ojos en blanco. Gustav me acariciaba el pelo. 

-Alis, cielo, ¿cómo estás? 

-Estoy... -dijo sin más. Bill le tomó de la mano. 

-Tranquila, preciosa. Que vas a estar bien en seguida. -se echó a llorar y la abrazó. Me incorporé. Quería darle yo también un abrazo pero no podía. Se la llevaron para hacerle más pruebas. Entonces, todos se centraron en mi. 

-Eres una bestia -me dijo Gustav. 

-Es parte de mi encanto -sonreí con la típica sonrisa de “No me echéis la bronca”. 

-Cuando te recuperes, te voy a dar -me dijo Gustav. 

-¿El qué me vas a dar? -sonreí de lado. 

-Tienes mente de hombre. Solo piensas en sexo. -se rió Tom. 

-En poco más, la verdad... -se rieron todos. 

-Me alegro de que estés bien -dijo Tom. 

-Bill... Me da miedo. Está demasiado simpático conmigo -le miré y Tom resopló. Me eché a reír pero me dolían los puntos y tuve que parar.- No, en serio, le has dado sexo del bueno y se ha quedado como la sedica, ¿no? 

-Calla, imbécil -me dijo Tom rojo. 

-Es verdad. No me has dirigido una palabra amable en tu puta vida. Entiende que me extrañe... -resopló. 

-Oye, me falta el bazo, déjame tomármelo con  humor al menos -todos pusieron cara de funeral. 

-¿Al final te lo han extirpado? 

-Sí... Bueno. Supongo que cuando me lo han dicho me he asustado, pero bueno, ya estoy bien. Aunque perderé medio curso. 

-Con que pases los exámenes finales sobrará. Las faltas de asistencia, las tienes justificadas y está visto que entrenamiento no te hace falta, la teoría te la tendrás que estudiar, pero eso lo llevas bien y tienes la ventaja de tener de novio a un profesor que te puede conseguir los apuntes fácilmente -dijo Gustav. 

-Me alegro... Pero no estoy preocupada en realidad ni por mi bazo ni por mi curso. Al menos no mucho. La que ocupa toda mi cabeza es Alis... 

-A nosotros nos preocupáis las dos -dijo Bill- Alis más, porque se ha llevado la peor parte, pero las dos. 

-Pues por mi no os preocupéis. Yo estoy bien. Se me tiene que cerrar la herida y aparte tengo solo golpes y moratones y el brazo roto, pero me voy a curar. Me duele y tal, pero lo puedo soportar. La que os tiene que preocupar es ella... -suspiraron.- De todos modos, explicadme porqué está Tom tan manso... 

-¡Yo no estoy manso! -se quejó. 

-Lo estás... 

-Solo estoy raro, ¿vale? Además de lo personal, estoy furioso con el gilipollas de Georg y aunque no te lo creas, estoy sinceramente preocupado. Al final os he acabado cogiendo cariño... 

-Bill, te lo has follado, ¿no? -asintió. 

-¡Bill! -se quejó Tom. 

-Se iba a acabar enterando... -se justificó él. 

-¿Y qué? ¿Has asumido ya que te gustan las pollas? 

-Sí... -dijo rojo. 

-Lo sabía... Por cierto... ¿A que me traéis un bocadillo de jamón? 

-¿Pero el médico te deja comer? 

-No lo sé, pero tengo hambre -Bill puso los ojos en blanco, molesto. Tom salió de ahí se fue a por mi bocata. A pesar de todo, no se me iba Alis de la cabeza.

La trajeron de nuevo y le dijeron que le dirían los resultados en un par de horas. Noté que tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas. 

-¿Necesitas hablar? -le pregunté y asintió explotando a llorar.


	24. 24. Traición

**POV** **Alis**  

-Estar encerrada con él fue vivir el infierno en carne y hueso. -mis ojos ardían por el llanto- Me duele la puta vagina y el culo, el imbécil parecía animal cuando me violaba. Ojalá se pudra en la cárcel o donde esté. Se drogaba... Jamás imagine tales cosas. Yo le quería. 

-Todo estará bien, cielo. -me dijo Sara. 

Nos quedamos dos semanas más y el médico nos dio de alta. Bendito Dios que ya no aguantaba estar más ahí. Bill me llevó a su casa porque cuidaría de mi. Nos dieron una semana de reposo, así que la cumplimos. Los médicos creían que tardaríamos más días en sanar, pero ya estábamos bien. Regresamos al trabajo. Todos nos abrazaron a Sara y a mi. Tom dio clases de pistola, después nos pidió golpear los costales, y al final tuvimos una "guerra" con pistolas y balas de pintura. Estábamos a punto de ganar cuando se escucharon disparos de verdad fuera del lugar donde estábamos. 

-Guarden la calma -dijo Gustav- Tomarán armas de verdad si esta pasando lo que me imagino. 

Yo me fijé y juro que era Georg. Me miró y me hizo una seña con la cabeza. Me puse blanca, tenía a Gustav sujetado del cuello.   

-Mierda, es Georg y tiene a Gustav por el cuello. -dije preocupada. 

-¿¡Que mierda!? -gritó Sara. 

-Tranquila, iré a arreglarlo... -me dirigí a Tom- Dame tu pistola. -me la dio- Estará todo bien. -guardé la pistola en la parte de atrás y salí. 

-Las manos arriba, idiota. -dijo Georg. Las levanté. 

-Suelta a Gustav, es tu amigo. Además, es a mi a quien quieres. Déjalo ir. -lo soltó y Gustav me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que estarán dispersados con pistolas por varias zonas. 

-¡Sin secretos! -apuntó a Gustav. 

-Eh, tranquilo. -mi amigo se fue corriendo. Los demás estaban dentro, así que salieron por la parte de atrás con pistolas y fueron a las zonas indicadas.- Baja el arma. 

-Me costó salir de donde estaba, querían medicarme... -no bajaba el arma, me moví- Quédate ahí... Jodida imbécil. Por tu puta culpa estoy así. 

-Estás mal, tienes un problema Georg. Lo que hiciste estuvo horrible. Hablemos bien, ¿si? 

En ese momento, Tom salió por la puerta y Georg disparó, pero antes de la bala tocara algún cuerpo de nosotros, corrí todo lo que pude y tiré a Tom al suelo. 

-Levántate, mierda. -lo tomé del brazo y corrimos, Georg empezó a disparar como loco. Tom se fue con los demás. Yo corrí y en un pasillo di la vuelta, pero me resbale. ¡Jodido piso! Georg me vio y soltó un balazo. Lo esquivé y saqué la pistola apuntándole. Me arrastré. 

-Vale, anda mátame. Si tantos cojones tienes. 

-Yo no soy una bestia como tu, ¡imbécil! -él estaba cerca mío. Con una patada que le metí a sus manos, tiré a quién sabe dónde la pistola. Intentó buscarla y le metí otra patada. Cuando se empezó  levantar, me tire encima suyo. 

-Hmm... Qué bien tenerte así ¿Recuerdas las cosas que te hacía? -sonrió, pero su sonrisa me dio miedo. 

-¡Cállate! -con la pistola le di un golpe en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Llegó Sara corriendo y le puso las esposas. Rápidamente se lo llevaron a donde estaba.

-Pensé que nos iba a matar. -lloraba, pero era por el pánico. Y ver otra vez a Georg fue fatal. 

-Tranquila, ya pasó todo. -me abrazaron Sara y Bill. 

-Fuiste valiente -dijo Tom- Gracias por salvarme la vida, el balazo era para mi. 

-Igual a mi, me tenia de rehén. -dijo Gustav. 

-No es nada, lo haría por todos ustedes. -sonrió un poco. 

-Ahora por estos sustos, los invito a mi casa. -comentó Tom- A emborracharnos. 

-Claro que sí, mi cuerpo lo pide. -dijo Gustav- ¿Vamos nena? -le dijo a Sara. 

-Y hacer cositas. -dijo Bill. 

-Mierda, eso en privado, Bill. -se rieron todos por lo que dijo Tom. 

-Ya, que tienes ganas de unos polvos. 

-Nos paramos en una farmacia, compraré condones. -dijo Bill, encendiendo un cigarrillo. 

-Ofrece por los sustos, danos un cigarrillo. -dijo Alis. Tomamos uno cada quien y nos lo fumamos. 

Todos nos fuimos a casa de Tom, pero antes pasamos por condones, Red Bull, vodka, cervezas y tequila, alguna que otra botana y pedimos pizza. La noche cayó, y algunos ya estaban borrachos... Bueno, TODOS lo estaban. Gustav se comía la boca de Sara, y Tom y Bill igual, aparte no dejaban de manosearse. 

-Joder Bill, le metes la lengua hasta la garganta. -me empecé a reír como loca. 

-Esos son los buenos besos, este no se queja. ¿Verdad amor? -El otro asintió, y le besaba el cuello.- Hmm... 

-Porno gratis por todos lados. -le tomé a mi cerveza. 

-Ven acá -Tom me jaló del brazo y me besó. Hasta yo me sorprendí. Le quité de encima mío. Bill se levantó de sus piernas y me separó de él. Aunque yo no le dije que me besara, me tomó del cabello, me tiró al piso y empezamos a pelear. 

-¡Basta, Bill! -gritaba. 

-¡Eres una puta zorra! ¡Él es mi novio! ¿Qué pensabas? Ah, ya sé. Pues como el idiota de Bill esté muy borracho, no hará nada. ¡Pues no imbécil, no estoy borracho! 

-¡Pero que no le he dicho que me besara! ¡Él lo hizo porque quiso! -lo empujé lejos de mi, me había sacado sangre del labio. 

-No te quiero cerca mío ni de Tom. Lárgate de la casa de mi chico. -Gustav y Sara se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá con la ropa a medio quitar, así que no se enteraron de nada. Tom igual se había quedado dormido. 

-Ya, que la que sobra aquí soy yo. Mejor me hubiera matado Georg. Que quede algo en claro, yo no besé a tu novio. Y no me hables, jodido animal. 

-Y te largas de mi casa, puta. 

-Vale, zorrita. Cuídale el culo a tu novio. -me fui. Joder, hacía muchísimo frío. Llegué a casa de Bill, guardé mis pocas cosas y regresé a mi casa. 

 

 **POV** **Bill**  

Desperté y vi a Tom mirándome. 

-Hola. -sonrió. 

-Hola, amor -me besó. Recordaba lo de ayer. 

-Ay, qué fiesta la de ayer... Me duele la cabeza. -dijo Sara. 

-Igual a mi, linda. ¡Mierda, el trabajo!   

Todos nos apresuramos y nos fuimos. Llegamos a tiempo y empezamos a hacer los cursos. 

-¿Y Alis? -dijo Sara. 

-No sé. -dije secamente. 

-Uh, vale. Se me hace raro. Ella siempre viene. 

-A lo mejor se enfermó. Yo qué sé.   

-No tienes humor.   

-Pasa que la zorra esa besó a Tom. -dije enojado. 

-Ella no besaría a alguien que tenga pareja. Además, con lo que le paso... 

-Ella se lo buscó por puta, y no me hables de esa zorra. Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que también se revuelque con tu novio.

-Mierda Bill, eres un terco y un gilipollas. Ella no haría eso. A lo mejor fue Tom quien la besó, ya que todos estábamos borrachos. Iré a verla a tu casa. 

-La corrí, no se dónde esté. Y por mi que se pudra. 

Sara negó y continuamos. Muy al fondo, sí me preocupaba. Fui a la oficina de Tom y le conté. 

-Bill, yo me acuerdo vagamente que la besé. 

-Lo sé, pero en ese momento no pensé. No sé donde está, la corrí de mi casa. -me besó. 

-Maldito celoso, estaba muy borracho no me di cuenta. 

 

**POV Alis**

Ese día fui a ver a Georg. 

-Te extraño, perdóname por haberte hecho daño. No actué bien, te lo juro. 

-Me hiciste mucho daño, yo te quería. No te descuidaré porque te apoyaré a que tomes tus medicamentos y a que te recuperes. Hasta que te den de alta. 

-¿En verdad? Yo quiero recuperarme y recuperarte a ti. 

-Vale. 

-¿Te pasa algo? 

-Bill me corrió de su casa y me llamó zorra. 

-¿Por?   

-Piensa que yo me besé con su novio.   

-Sé que no lo harías. Tom es algo coqueto a veces. Bueno, más si está borracho. No sabe lo que hace estando en ese estado. 

-Me tengo que ir ya. 

-Espera, primero dame un beso. -me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla- Cuando todo esté bien, te daré uno en la boca. 

-Tramposa.   

Le sobé el cabello y me fui, llegando a mi casa. Sara estaba fuera. 

-Me imagino a qué vienes. De seguro Bill ya te dijo, ¿verdad? -suspiré.


	25. 25. Yo la besé

**POV** **Tom**  

Estaba un poco raro. Me acordaba perfectamente de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Me rayé un poco y me entró la paranoia de lo de que era gay y tal. Y borracho como iba, se me ocurrió que si la besaba, quedaría como... ¿menos gay? Como fuera, la había cagado. Le había dicho la gilipollez de que no me di cuenta porque iba borracho, pero en cuanto la había dicho, me había arrepentido. Ahora parecería que yo sería capaz de engañar a Bill, y de ninguna manera. Jamás lo haría. Me sentía demasiado atado a él y me entró el miedo en seguida. Bill lo debió notar, porque cambió de repente su actitud. Se sentó encima mío y temblé. Realmente imponía, jamás le había visto así. 

Se puso a acariciarme el pecho y me desabrochó poco a poco los botones de la camisa sin dejar de acariciarme el pecho. Me besó el cuello. 

-Tommy... Realmente soy celoso... Porque no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío... Y todavía menos que mis cosas se dejen tocar... 

-Lo... siento -dije algo tembloroso. 

-¿Sabes qué? No me creo tu explicación. Quiero la verdad... 

-Es que... Me agobié. -gemí al notar un mordisco en mi hombro. 

-¿Porqué? 

-No quería que dijeran que era poco hombre... 

-Y la besaste porque te entró el complejo de marica... -asentí. 

-Lo siento... -me puse muy nervioso- Yo no te engañaría. Te lo juro -me angustié de repente muchísimo. Sonrió de lado totalmente confiado de sí mismo y pasó su lengua por mi pecho, lo que me hizo gemir. 

-Lo sé... ¿Sabes porqué lo sé? -negué con la cabeza, con mi voluntad totalmente anulada. 

-Porque eres mío. Y te has portado muy mal... Y te voy a castigar, porque eres mío... ¿Verdad? -tragué saliva algo asustado y asentí. 

-Quiero oírlo -me tiró del pelo para tener más acceso a mi cuello. 

-Soy tuyo. -sonrió de lado, me cogió de las caderas y me hizo girarme. La silla giratoria se estampó en la pared y yo acabé con las manos apoyadas en ella y con el culo bien en pompa. Me bajó los pantalones con fuerza. Me metió sus dedos a la boca para llenarlos de saliva y, mientras me dejaba el culo rojo de tan fuerte que azotaba, me preparó. Me penetró con fuerza haciendo temblar mis piernas. Apoyé la frente en el respaldo de la silla y solo fui capaz de gemir y de llevar mi mano a mi entrepierna para bombear. Bill me cogió de las manos para que no pudiera tocarme y me folló con fuerza hasta que me llenó el culo de semen. Salió de mi y me tiró del pelo haciendo que mi espalda chocara con su pecho y me masturbó hasta que reventé en su mano. Entonces se limpió y se abrochó el pantalón. 

-¿Te ha quedado claro de quién eres? -me dijo al oído. Asentí.- ¿De quién? 

-Tuyo -jadeé y se rió. Me dio un beso, un último azote y salió de mi despacho. Me limpié y me senté, adolorido. Para mi vergüenza, me había gustado... Pero estaba preocupado. No sabía si Bill estaba enfadado o no. Y tenía que hacer que hiciera las paces con Alis como fuera. 

 

 **POV** **Sara**  

Me fui a ver a Gustav a su casa. Estaba en la cama en calzoncillos. Me tumbé con él y le abracé. Aún no estaba totalmente recuperada y me cansaba fácilmente. Me pegó más a él. 

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? -me preguntó acariciándome. 

-Un poco cansada, pero bien. -hizo una mueca. 

-No he querido decírtelo, pero he tenido mucho miedo estos días... 

-¿Por? -le miré sin entender, con el ceño fruncido. 

-Porque tenía miedo de que no te recuperaras, o de que tuvieras secuelas... Bastante me preocupa ya que te hayan quitado el bazo... He buscado por Internet y dice que es más probable que tengas infecciones... 

-Eh, eh, calma. No te empieces a agobiar que no es nada. Aumenta las posibilidades, sí, pero no tiene porqué pasar nada. Y bueno, ya ves que estoy casi totalmente recuperada, que solo necesito unos días y ni siquiera tendré secuelas. Solo una cicatriz, nada más. 

-No se me va de la cabeza que si yo no te hubiera roto el brazo, no te hubiera pasado lo del bazo, porque hubieras peleado con mayor facilidad. Y yo debería haberme metido en la pelea y ayudarte. 

-No vayas por ahí, porque no llevas razón -le acaricié el pecho- No tenías que ayudarme porque alguien tenía que estar abrazando a Alis. Ella estaba destrozada y yo no fui capaz de controlar mi ira. Menos mal que tú sí lo hiciste, porque ella necesitaba ayuda. Y lo del brazo no me lo rompiste tú, solo me empujaste. Lo que pasó después fue una cadena de casualidades inoportunas que llevaron a que ese chico me atropellara, pero no fue culpa tuya. 

-Pues me siento culpable, por pegarte y por no protegerte después. 

-Yo quiero un novio, no un guardaespaldas. No necesito que me protejan, porque puedo protegerme yo sola. Y me pegaste, pero yo te había pegado a ti antes. Estamos en paz. No somos ninguno de los dos ni mejor ni peor que el otro. Estamos en paz. Punto. Deja de sentirte mal -me abrazó con más fuerza- Y no te preocupes por mi. Estoy bien -puso mala cara y le empecé a hacer cosquillas. Me reía mientras le punzaba el costado todo el rato hasta que él no tuvo más remedio que reírse. No paré hasta que él no podía respirar decentemente. Fue entonces cuando me eché a reír. 

-Eres más mala que el cáncer -me dijo sonriendo. 

-No... Soy más mala que el demonio. Él es mi súbdito -nos empezamos a reír los dos. Me besó casi con desesperación. 

-Te quiero... 

-Y yo. Muchísimo. Pero... ¿Tú cómo estás? Al fin y al cabo era tu amigo... 

-Pues bueno... He estado mejor... Pero supongo que es normal... 

-¿Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que haga falta, no? -le dije enredando mis dedos en su pelo y acercando mis labios a su cuello dejando un rastro de besos hasta la mandíbula. 

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias... -le di un pico en los labios- Vamos, te invito a comer. 

-Sabes que no me gusta que me inviten. 

-Pero me apetece invitarte, venga, déjame... -puso cara como de cachorrito. 

-Bueeeeno -puse los ojos en blanco- Pero la próxima yo invito. 

-No te sacarán del baile, no... -nos reímos. 

-Jamás -se levantó para vestirse. Salimos de casa abrazados y condujo él hasta el restaurante. Se notaba que no estaba muy bien, pero le quería distraer para ayudarle de alguna manera. Pasamos la tarde juntos en mi casa. Por la noche, se iba a ir cuando sonó un teléfono que no era el mío. ¿Qué hacía en mi bolso el teléfono de Alis? Me quedé muy confundida. Supongo que cuando la había visto por la mañana, nos habíamos llevado cada una el teléfono de la otra sin que ninguna de las dos nos diéramos cuenta. No contesté porque me parecía mal contestar una llamada personal suya, pero insistían tanto que al final contesté para darle el recado. Tal vez fuera importante... Y te juro que la cara de gilipollas que se me quedó fue digno de grabarla. Deslicé el dedo para contestar la llamada y me quedé de piedra. 

-Hola, Alis. ¿Qué tal? Perdón por insistir tanto, pero me dijiste que te llamara a esta hora... -era Georg- Me ha costado un montón escabullirme de las enfermeras. 

-¿¡GEORG!? -grité. 

-¿Sara? ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Alis? Pásamela por favor. 

-Pues mira, tengo el móvil de Alicia porque me he quedado el suyo sin querer, y como me entere de que volvéis a hablar, te corto los cojones, hijo de puta -colgué. Gustav me miró interrogante.- Esta me va a oír -me levanté de la cama, pero me tuve que sentar, mareada.- ¿Me puedes llevar a casa de Alis? 

-¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? ¿Era Georg o es que han llamado porque se ha escapado o algo? 

-Era Georg... Está en contacto con él. Le dijo que le llamara a esta hora... Es que te juro que la mato. Vamos, pero ya, por favor. -asintió con el ceño fruncido y me llevó hasta su casa. Timbré y me abrió sin esperarse que yo estuviera en la puerta con cara de asesina en serie. Pasamos sin ser invitados.- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COJONES TIENES EN LA PUTA CABEZA? 

-¿Qué mierda dices? 

-¿PORQUÉ COJONES HAS VUELTO CON GEORG? -se me adelantó Gustav. 

-¿Cómo sabes que le he ido a ver? 

-Porque nos hemos cambiado los teléfonos -prácticamente, le lancé el suyo a la cara. 

-¿Y CON QUÉ DERECHO CONTESTAS MI TELÉFONO? 

-¡PORQUE HA LLAMADO OCHO VECES! ¡PENSABA QUE ERA IMPORTANTE Y TE HE QUERIDO TOMAR EL RECADO! -dije yo esta vez. 

-¡PUES LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, TE METES EN TUS PUTOS ASUNTOS, QUE YA SOY MAYORCITA! 

-¿¡PERO ESTÁS LOCA!? QUE TE HA SECUESTRADO, TE HA VIOLADO Y CASI TE MATA SI NO LO LLEGAMOS A IMPEDIR. -habló Gus. 

-¡ESTÁ ENFERMO! TIENE UN PROBLEMA. NO ES MALA PERSONA, SOLO ESTÁ ENFERMO. Y SE PUEDE CURAR. SOLO QUIERO AYUDARLE. -iba a contestarle, cuando sonó su teléfono y lo contestó. Iba a arrancárselo de un mordisco, pero era Bill.- ¿Bill? -contestó extrañada. No sé qué le dijo, pero cuando colgó, parecía contenta.- Vale, mañana hablamos. Besos. -colgó.- ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, que no os metáis en mis asuntos. 

-Pues muy bien, haz lo que te salga del coño... Pero la próxima vez, no esperes que vaya a salvarte. Que ya me basta con haber estado una vez a punto de morir -salí por la puerta con Gustav detrás. 


	26. Remordimientos

**POV** **Alis**  

Me quedé hecha mierda viendo cómo se iban. Ella tenía razón, doble mierda. Yo solo quiero ayudar a Georg a que se recupere... Pero claro, soy una idiota, ella solo me quiere proteger y yo mando al carajo lo que hace. Me fui a ver a Bill. Cuando llegué, toqué a su puerta y lo abracé. 

-Todo me sale mal, joder. -lloraba. 

-Calma, ven pasa. -pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos, Tom estaba ahí- Hola, Tom. 

-Hola, ¿qué te ocurre? -dijo con el ceño fruncido. 

-Me he peleado con Sara -limpié mis lágrimas- Es que he ido a ver a Georg. 

-¿¡ESTAS PENDEJA!? -gritó Bill. 

-¿Todos me van a atacar? Yo solo quiero ayudarlo a que se recupere. Y vengo a hablar contigo, Bill, a hacer las paces. 

-Te perdono, yo me pasé. Te dije cosas feas. Tranquila, todo está resuelto. Ya le di su castigo a este. -señaló a Tom. 

-Vale -medio sonreí- Sara está muy enojada conmigo, así que pienso no hablarle para no incomodarle. 

-Tranquila, todo se va a arreglar. 

-¿Qué hacían? -levanté mi ceja. 

-Me estaba haciendo mimos cuando una llorona se aparece aquí. -contestó Tom riéndose. 

-Oh, cállate... ¿Te gustó que te castigaran?   

-Para qué te digo que no, si sí me gusto. -besó a Bill. 

-Uh... Esto ya se puso algo cariñoso, les dejo chicos. -me despedí y salí. 

 

 **POV** **Bill**  

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo? -me preguntó Tom. 

-¿Hablas en serio? -dije emocionado- Claro que sí quiero -le abracé y le besé. 

-Bien, porque he conseguido un lugar en donde vivir. 

-Prepararé mis cosas. ¿Cuándo será? 

-Pues el viernes saliendo del trabajo. -me abrazó y me agarró el culo. 

-Deja… ¿O quieres otra cosa? -dije coqueto. 

-Sí, quiero follarte yo a ti. ¿Puedo? 

-Mi culo es tuyo, llévame a la cama. -le comí la boca. 

Así, nos fuimos besando hasta que entramos a la habitación y nos dejamos caer en la cama. Me quitó la playera y mientras besaba mi pecho, me jaló el piercing del pezón. 

-Ahh... -le desabroché los pantalones y de un jalón se los quite con todo y calzoncillos.- ¿Ya sabes cómo? 

-No soy idiota -nos quitamos la ropa que faltaba y me abrió de piernas. Me besó y tomó mi erección dándole masaje. Joder, me faltaba el aire. Que él me lo hiciera me encantaba. Era la primera vez para él en follarme. Dejó mi erección para lubricar con saliva dos dedos y metérmelos.

-Joder… Aahh… 

Me miró con su sonrisilla típica. Me los metía tan rápido... Era la sensación más deliciosa. Mientras él me metía los dedos, yo tomé su pene y empecé a masturbarle. Nos besamos y ya casi me corría, pero el hijo de puta me dejó con las ganas. Ya no pestañeé porque me la metió con fuerza. 

-¡MIERDA SI! Vamos… Ahh fuerte… 

-Joder, eres muy estrecho… Aahh… -se movía como loco encima de mí y me fascinaba. 

-¡ESE ES EL PUNTO! Ahh… -había tocado mis próstata y yo estaba que me moría. 

Me tomó del culo y lo apretó. Me lamía el pecho y yo me daba amor propio. Él se corrió dentro de mi culo antes que yo. Seguí masturbando. 

-Deja… Te haré algo más rico… -¡Se la metió a la boca! Entre la follada y esto... Adiós garganta, adiós culo destrozado y adiós polla. Cerré los ojos y me aferré a las sabanas. Me corrí gritando. Me quedé como muerto, sentí que me volteó y me dejó bien parado el culo, yo solo pude sonreír porque me gustaba lo que me hacía. Empezó a besarme la nuca, la espalda y el miembro. Me la metió despacio y yo grité un poco por el dolor y por el placer. La puta cama se iba a destrozar ¡Se movía como si estuviera en celo! Chao, me encanta. Nos corrimos por segunda vez, salió de mí y me besó. Nos quedamos dormidos. Al siguiente día, nos duchamos juntos. Suerte que Tom dejaba ropa en mi departamento. Nos fuimos al trabajo, el curso lo daría Gustav. Llevábamos una hora haciendo sentadillas, abdominales, pegándole al costal y llegó Tom. Sudando frío, me abrazó. 

-Mi amor, mira cómo estas. ¿Qué pasa? 

-Mierda. 

-Nos están mirando todos, amor -me abrazaba muy fuerte.   

-¿Verdad que tú no piensas que te engañé? 

-¿Hablas por lo que sucedió? Eso ya paso, y yo creo ciegamente en ti. -le tomé el rostro- Grábate que eso ya pasó y que eres mío completamente. No me engañaste en ningún aspecto. 

-Es que te amo y no quiero que por lo que pasó tengas desconfianza. No quiero que nuestra relación termine ni mucho menos que pienses que soy un puto infiel, porque te adoro y no sabría qué hacer si algún día discutimos y me dejas. 

-No te voy a dejar, tontito. -le besé- Anda, saliendo de aquí vamos a comer algo rico y después, te hago mimos. Pero no te pongas de este modo. Todo ya paso. Nos pertenecemos. 

Lo besé y me valía poco si estuvieran viéndonos, nos separamos y seguí en lo mío.


	27. Embarazo no deseado

**POV** **Tom**  

Había estado hablando con Alis antes de la clase para disculparme con ella por besarla y por lo que había pasado con Bill. Se tuvo que ir a clase y me entró toda la paranoia de que si Bill de verdad me había perdonado, me rayé y... Pues di el espectáculo en clase. Nos fuimos a tomar algo y ya me convencí de que Bill no estaba enfadado conmigo... Aunque me dijo que como le siguiera pidiendo perdón me iba a meter la polla en la boca. Dejamos el tema y me comentó una idea que tuvo. 

-Vamos a hacerles venir a Alis y a Sara a mi casa y las dejamos encerradas en alguna habitación para que hagan las paces. 

-Como no salga bien, Sara nos arranca los huevos... 

-Pero el que no arriesga no gana, ¿no crees? -me sonrió y me eché a reír. 

-Llevas razón. 

-Siempre la llevo -me eché a reír.- Voy a llamarlas -las citó aquí en su casa con diez minutos de diferencia, para que no coincidieran. Primero llegó Sara. Me la llevé a la cocina y nos sentamos a hablar. Cuando oí el timbre, le dije a Sara: 

-Voy al baño. -salí y saludé a Alis. Bill la llevó a la cocina y las encerró ahí a las dos juntas.- Vamos a morir -le comenté a Bill. 

-Pues que la muerte nos pille follando -sonrió lascivo y me sacó la camiseta, tirando de mi hasta nuestra habitación. 

 

 **POV** **Sara**  

-¡Me cago en vuestra puta madre! -aporreé la puerta. Cuando me aburrí de gritar, me asomé por la ventana para ver si se podía salir. ¿Porqué era plana toda la puta fachada? ¿Y porqué tenía que ser un quinto piso? Me senté de brazos cruzados en la silla. No pensaba decir nada. 

-Sara... -me dijo Alis, que no había abierto la boca hasta ese momento. La miré con la ceja levantada.- No te enfades conmigo. 

-Sí me enfado... Me jugué la vida para salvarte y ahora tú has decidido ser absolutamente imprudente y volver a arriesgar tu vida de la manera más absurda. ¿De qué sirvió mi ayuda? ¿Eh? Pero que no, que es muy fácil, que la próxima vez, no haré nada. Y si a ti te hace algo ese hijo de puta, el problema será solo tuyo y a mi no me tendrán que operar. 

-Me duele que me digas eso. Te agradecí que me salvaras, pero tampoco te lo pedí. 

-Es que no hacía falta que me lo pidieras. Es que estas cosas las hacen las amigas, joder. Y tú mil veces me has ayudado sin que te lo pidiera y te has enfadado conmigo si la cagaba y no hacía caso, así que no tengas los santos cojones de decirme esto, porque tú has hecho lo mismo y muchísimas veces. Si tú te enteras de que una amiga tuya tiene problemas, pues le ofreces tu ayuda. Si tú te enteras de que está secuestrada, pues haces lo que esté en tu mano para salvarla. De eso va la amistad... Pero coño, de por sí te jode ver que una amiga está tirando su vida a la basura. Pero te jode más cuando encima ayudarla, te ha perjudicado la salud y a tu amiga le importa una mierda. 

-No me importa una mierda -se echó a llorar- Te lo agradezco muchísimo... Y tienes razón que no te debería haber dicho esto que te he dicho porque yo hago lo mismo. Y tienes razón que a las amigas se les ayuda y que jode ver que cometen un error. Pero joder, no seas tan cerrada, escúchame antes de juzgarme. 

-Muy bien, te escucho. Habla.  

-Pues que no es lo mismo ser mala persona que estar enfermo. Hay gente que mata y que hace las cosas por ser mala gente. En su caso estaba enfermo. Y tiene cura. Le quiero y pretendo ayudarle. No me planteo volver con él. Al menos, no ahora que está enfermo. Si le veo que se cura, ¿porqué no? 

-Pues porque sí, está enfermo, pero no sabemos si fuera de su enfermedad es una mala persona. 

-Tu novio le daba palizas a inmigrantes y a gays, y él no estaba enfermo. -le miré fatal. 

-Mi novio no me ha violado ni secuestrado. 

-Te pegó. 

-Y yo le había pegado a él. 

-¿Qué excusa le pones a Gustav? ¿Porqué el es de fiar y Georg no? Él lo que hacía lo hacía por maldad. 

-Pero ha cambiado. 

-Y Georg se está curando... Y si te sientes tan atacada cuando estoy nombrando a Gustav, hablemos entonces de Tom. Tom ha matado a gente cuando estuvo en la guerra. Y sin embargo, no cuestionas a Bill. La gente puede cambiar. La vida te da hostias y tú cambias, para bien o para mal. Tom y Georg cambiaron para mal por las hostias que les dio la vida, pero ya has visto que Tom solo necesitaba un poco de cariño y de aceptación para cambiar por completo y para dejar de ser un imbécil y una mala persona. Georg tiene que curarse, y si al curarse sigue siendo mala persona, pues tal vez no cambie nunca, pero tal vez sí lo haga. Y yo le quiero. ¿Porqué no le puedo ayudar? -suspiré. Seguía pensando que cometía un error, pero no tenía ningún argumento para rebatirle. 

-Oye, tú sabrás lo que haces... 

-Pero no sigas enfadada... Anda, dame un abrazo. -suspiré y le abracé.- ¿Amigas otra vez? -me preguntó. 

-Pues como siempre -sonreí de lado y se rió.- ¡Bill! ¡Tom! ¡Sacadnos, que ya hemos hecho las paces! -silencio... Pegué la oreja a la puerta- La madre que los parió, que están follando... Pues yo tengo hambre... ¿Te apetecen crêpes? 

-¿A mi? Siempre -nos reímos y me puse a hacer crêpes. Hice también para estos dos idiotas... Para que recuperaran fuerzas, más que nada. 

Hicimos las paces y Bill y Tom hicieron una fiesta de presentación de su piso unos días después y fue un desmadre. Menos mal que aún no había muebles ni habían hecho la mudanza. Después de eso pintaron, lo amueblaron y ya estaban a punto de mudarse. Parecían muy felices, aunque Tom seguía mintiendo a sus padres. Todos le entendíamos, en realidad. 

Por otro lado, parecía que Gustav y mi padre poco a poco se iban llevando mejor. Saber que los dos eran del mismo equipo de fútbol, les unió bastante. Prácticamente vivíamos juntos, porque la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos los dos en casa de uno de los dos. 

De cómo le iba a Georg... Yo no quería saber nada. Sabía que a los chicos les importaba y querían saberlo, pero yo simplemente no quería saber nada. 

Había pasado como un mes de esa fiesta y yo estaba preocupada porque me tenía que haber venido la regla hacía dos semanas. Preocupada, compré como ocho test de embarazo de distintas marcas en la farmacia. Me lo hice sin avisar a nadie y... dio positivo. En todos. En ese momento me cagué en todo. A mi no me gustan los niños, nunca quise ser madre. Y siempre tenía cuidado, no sabía en qué momento había podido quedarme, pero... De repente pensé en un posible momento. Cogí el teléfono temblorosa y llamé a Gustav. 

-Gustav... 

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? 

-¿Tú te acuerdas si en la fiesta de Bill y Tom... usamos... preservativo? -se quedó en silencio. 

-Sara... Me estás asustando. 

-¿Tú te acuerdas o no? 

-Sí, me acuerdo. No usamos, pero íbamos muy borrachos como para que nos importara... Sara, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa? 

-Pues que somos gilipollas, eso pasa. 

-¿Estás embarazada? 

-Sí... 

-Pero... Igual el aparato estaba mal. Pueden fallar...

-No han fallado, lo he hecho con ocho test distintos... 

-No me jodas... Oye, voy y hablamos. -asentí. Llegó en veinte minutos y timbró. Me abrazó con fuerza y yo sollocé. 

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó. 

-Yo no quiero ser madre. No me gustan los niños... Yo quiero abortar. 

-Pero... -suspiró- ¿Lo has pensado bien? -asentí.

-Pero quiero saber tu opinión. Igual tú sí quieres tenerlo. 

-Yo sí que lo quiero -bajó la mirada- Pero es tu cuerpo. No te puedo obligar a nada. Tú eres quien lo va a gestar y parir. Yo no puedo ni quiero decidir sobre lo que hagas con tu cuerpo. -sollocé.- La última decisión es tuya. -me llevé las manos al pelo y tiré. 

-No lo sé, joder. Yo tenía claro que quería abortar, pero no puedo hacerlo si tú sí quieres tenerlo.

-Pues tenemos un problema.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? 

-Claro -me tomó las manos y le miré a los ojos.

-Si lo tenemos, ¿lo cuidaremos por igual? Quiero decir... Yo sé cómo pensabas antes, pero no creas que yo voy a ser la típica ama de casa que va a quedarse en casa limpiando y cuidando de los niños mientras tú trabajas. Yo quiero trabajar, y yo no me voy a ocupar de todas las tareas. Aquí se reparte todo...

-Bueno, ya sabes que me has ido abriendo la mente este tiempo. Sí te reconozco que eso de repartirnos las tareas sería raro para mi... Pero me tendré que acostumbrar. Al fin y al cabo, te quiero a ti, y tú eres así. No podría esperar otra cosa de ti... -asentí sin saber muy bien qué decir.- No tienes porqué decidirte ahora mismo. Hasta que el aborto sea ilegal quedan varias semanas... -suspiré y fruncí el ceño. Me levanté del sillón y alcancé mi móvil.- ¿A quién llamas? 

-A mi padre... Tendrá que saber que va a ser abuelo, ¿no?


	28. Las paredes oyen

**POV Bill**

Me encontraba guardando las últimas cosas que faltaban, pues ya me iría a vivir con Tom. Hasta que alguien timbra y era mi novio. Lo vi muy agitado. 

-Cálmate, ¿qué sucede? 

-Pasa que mi padre sabe que estoy contigo, que tengo una relación con un hombre. Iba saliendo de mi casa y él llegó me dijo que era un puto maricón que le daba asco. Me enojé y salí para venir por ti, entonces el me siguió en su auto. Y ahorita mismo viene. 

En eso se abren las puertas del ascensor y viene un señor con cara de querer arrancarme los huevos… y con un bate de béisbol. 

-¡TÚ FUISTE EL QUE INDUJO A MI HIJO A QUE FUERA UNA PUTA MARICONA! -me gritó. 

-Oiga, que yo no le metí la polla a la boca a la primera que lo vi. -espeté- Su hijo ya era gay desde que nació. 

-¡MI HIJO NO ES ASÍ! ¡ÉL NO TIENE ESAS MAÑAS! -vi cómo apretaba el bate. Mierda, qué molesto... 

-Ya le dije, él es gay desde que nació. Lárguese. 

-¡QUE NO ME VOY! ¡PRIMERO TE AGARRO A GOLPES, HIJO DE PUTA! 

-¡BASTA YA, PAPÁ! ¿Cómo… cómo supiste de Bill? 

-Eso es fácil, iba a visitarte al jodido trabajo y los vi… Fue asqueroso porque estaban teniendo sexo en tu puta oficina. 

Oh… eso ya tiene semanas. 

-¿Y porqué fisgonea cuando se la estoy metiendo a su hijo? -dije- Si vio que estoy teniendo sexo con él, pues váyase. 

-¡BILL! -me gritó Tom. 

-¿Sabes Tom? Arregla solo este puto problema. -me volteé, pero el hijo de puta del padre de Tom me agarro del brazo tirándome al suelo y golpeándome con el bate. Tom lo quitó de encima de mí y me levantó. Me sangraba la nariz y me dolía el estómago por los golpes. 

-Papá, por favor, yo… reprimí muchas cosas por las enseñanzas tuyas y de mi madre. Pero esto no lo puedo ocultar, simplemente me enamoré de Bill. Soy gay y no me importa decírselo al mundo ni mucho menos a ti. Si gustas, dile a mi madre que me gustan las pollas y que tengo un novio al cual adoro y amo, pero a él no lo ataques. Yo me di cuenta de que era gay una vez que vi a Bill, él me despertó ese lado que reprimí. Papá, entiende que soy gay y que eso no tiene nada de malo, no me iré al infierno como decían tú y mi madre. No me avergüenza serlo. 

-Estás mal, Tom. Y este puto marica te metió esas ideas a la cabeza. -dijo destrozado. 

-Que no le metí eso, le meto otra cosa más bien. 

-¡Maldito perro! -me gritó. 

-Ay, que actitud, señor. Mejor váyase y golpee a otros. 

-¡Te voy a dejar en coma, hijo de puta! ¡Te mataré! 

-Mejor que me mate su hijo de placer… -le guiñé un ojo. Me iba a golpear, pero Tom se puso frente a mi. 

-Podemos hablar como personas normales en otro lado, padre. -dijo mi novio- Por favor, cenemos algo más tarde. 

-Me va a caer mal la comida con esto que me has dicho. 

-No coma aguacate, que le hará más mal.

-Joder, Bill. Ya cállate, estoy tratando se suavizar la puta situación y tú no ayudas en nada. -me indigné y me molesté como nunca.

-Púdrete. Yo solo trato de ayudar, pero haz lo que te plazca. Una cosa sí te digo. Si este señor -lo señalé- quiere separarnos y tú aceptas nada más por complacerlo, te olvidas de mí. -me metí a mi departamento cerrándoles la puerta en la cara, pero me quede escuchando tras la puerta.

-Mira papá, te invito a cenar a ti y a mi madre. Llevaré a Bill y hablaremos del tema, ¿de acuerdo? Pero deja de insultar a mi novio, hazlo conmigo. Bill es una buena persona, pero cuando lo haces enojar es el puto infierno. Te pido que no hables de esto con mi madre hasta que nos juntemos hoy en la noche. 

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el restaurante de por tu trabajo. -se fue, y ahora Tom tocaba a mi puerta. 

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se te pasó el mal humor? -dije sin abrirle la puerta.

-Bill, ábreme la puerta o te juro que la tiro y te abro el culo. 

-¿Me amenazas con sexo? Tomy, no te conocía eso.

-Pues sí, ahora abre la puerta. Quiero ver cómo te dejó mi padre. -suspiré y le abrí. Pasó y cerré la misma. 

-Me duele un poco, pero puedo con ello. 

-Lo siento en verdad. Estaba nervioso y joder, la cagué. -nos sentamos en el sofá, me levantó la playera y tenía moretes- ¿Tienes árnica? Se te pondrán feos. 

-En el baño está. Y me traes algo para el dolor, por favor. 

Se fue por lo que le pedí, regresó y me tomé la pastilla. Me puso la árnica. 

-Hoy iremos a cenar con mis padres y les contaré todo con calma.

-Está bien. Pase lo que pase, no te alejes de mí. 

-Claro que no. Estás tan metido en mí que no me imagino perderte. 

-Que cursi sonó eso. -nos reímos, me acerqué y le besé- Ya está todo listo. Ahora, ¿nos vamos? 

-Claro que sí, amor. Espera, bajaré todo al auto. -tomó las cajas y las llevaba al ascensor. Tomé las maletas y las metí con él. Terminamos y me quedé viendo el departamento vacío. Los muebles se los regalé a mi vecina, una ancianita, ya que los suyos estaban desgastados. Tom llegó y se puso tras de mi abrazándome de la cintura. 

-¿Remordimiento? -susurró en mi oído y sonreí. 

-Tristeza, aquí viví toda mi vida. Y luego pasó que te conocí e hice la fiesta con los chicos del bar gay. -me reí y me apretó más contra él, riéndose- Admite que estuvo buenísimo esa vez. 

-Oh, cállate Bill… -me dijo soltándose de mí. Le tomé la mano. 

-Vamos, mi amor, te gustó. -me reí más. 

-Me disgusté, creí que me harías algo. 

-¿Algo como qué? -levanté la ceja. 

-Creí que me pondrías ebrio y después me violarías. 

-Yo no te haría eso, admito que me dabas miedo. Pero me ponías un poquito. Después de que te abrí los ojos de lo que en verdad eres, acabaste con mi límite. Te traía ganas. 

-Maldito travieso. -me agarró de la cintura y me besó más salvaje, necesitado. Se separó de mi.- Vamos a casa. 

Me tomó de la mano y yo cerré la puerta y me fui. Subimos a su auto y arrancó. A Tom le sonó el móvil, me lo pasó para que contestara y lo puse en alta voz. Era Gustav, apenas iba a saludarlo cuando… 

-Tendré un bebé, voy a ser papá. 

-¿¡QUE!? -gritamos Tom y yo al mismo tiempo. 

-Seré padre y estoy tan emocionado... Joder no sé qué hacer, mi suegro me va a matar, me va a meter los huevos de un golpe a la garganta. Me va a colgar de los dedos de los pies y después me quemara vivo. 

-Cállate hombre, eres muy dramático. -dijo Tom riéndose. 

-¡ES QUE YA VIENE EN CAMINO Y DIJO QUE TRAÍA CON ÉL SU RIFLE! 

-¡PERO CÁLLATE YA, HOMBRE! -oímos a Sara decirle eso. 

-Va dejar sin padre a mi bebé. -le dijo Gustav a Sara. 

-No hará eso, así que ve relajándote que no tarda en llegar. Y me dijo que no viene solo. 

-Sí, ya sé que viene con su rifle. -bufó Gustav. 

-Aparte de eso, viene mi madre con él. 

-Ya está, ahorita mismo cavo mi tumba. Dile a mi hijo o hija que se quedó sin padre por culpa de sus abuelos. 

-¡NO SEAS EXAGERADO! -le dijimos los tres. 

-Chicos, ya casi llegamos nosotros a casa de Tom. Me acabo de mudar con él, así que me instalo y me descanso un rato, que nosotros también tenemos un problemilla por resolver. 

-¿Cuál es? -dijo Gustav. 

-El padre de Tom sabe de mí y de nuestra relación. Hablaremos sobre el tema y espero que termine bien, los dejamos. Un beso. -colgué y me empecé a reír- Pobre Gustav.


	29. Yo ya no tengo padres

**POV Sara**

Llegaron mis padres. Gustav estaba histérico. Temblaba como una hoja. Me tuve que aguantar la risa. Mi padre entró con la escopeta y le dio la mano. Mi madre lo primero que hizo fue darle a Gustav un puñetazo que le partió la nariz. 

-¡Mamá! -grité socorriendo a Gustav- Si habéis venido para esto, mejor os vais. 

-Tenía que hacerlo, hija… 

-No, no tenías que hacerlo… Vamos a sentarnos. 

Había encargado comida mientras llegaban y nos había dado tiempo a preparar la mesa. Nos sentamos los cuatro, en un silencio más que incómodo. Mis padres nos miraban mal a los dos alternativamente. 

-Mamá, ¿no te tenías que ir a Siria? -dije para romper el hielo. 

-Sí, pero cuando me he enterado de que mi hija se ha abierto de piernas sin usar gomita, pues he conseguido retrasarlo hasta mañana… 

-Bueno, vamos a ver, estábamos buscando el crío -mi padre escupió el vino y Gustav se quedó blanco. Ok, había mentido descaradamente, pero había colado. 

-¿Y a qué fin estabas buscándolo? Estás estudiando para ser policía. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Joderte la vida? -dijo mi padre. 

-No es eso, es que -pensé rápido- he pensado que mejor tenerlo ahora y así cuando me gradúe de la academia, ya será lo suficiente mayor como para poder trabajar sin problema. 

-Es la gilipollez más grande que he oído en mi vida. 

-Pero es mi vida y mi cuerpo. 

-Deberías abortar -dijo mi madre. 

-La decisión es mía. Y no lo voy a hacer. ¿Acaso a vosotros tener una hija os ha impedido prosperar en vuestra carrera? -les pregunté- Estabas en la guerra de Irak cuando te preñaste. Y aun así, siguió tu carrera. Lo compaginasteis perfectamente. ¿Porqué no lo iba a hacer yo? -se quedaron callados. 

-Ni siquiera vivís juntos. 

-Pero estamos planeándolo… 

-No me fío de él -dijo mi madre. 

-Yo sí. Es mi novio, el padre de mi hijo o hija, le amo, me ama y sé cuidarme sola. 

-¿Y si algún día te pega una paliza? -soltó mi padre. Vaya, joder. Toda la confianza que habían cogido en este tiempo, a la mierda. 

-¿Por quién mierda me tomas? Me puedo defender de quien haga falta, coño. Y no me va a hacer nada. 

-Pero… 

-¡Basta! -me levanté golpeando a la mesa- Soy mayor de edad y puedo y voy a hacer lo que me de la gana. No le conocéis. ¿No habéis cometido nunca errores? ¿Nunca habéis necesitado una segunda oportunidad? ¿Quieres que me ponga a recordaros lo que vosotros y yo sabemos? ¿Hablamos de cuando casi se muere un compañero tuyo porque no cumpliste las órdenes de tu capitán? ¿O mejor de cuando defendiste a un asesino totalmente convencido de su inocencia y me hizo esto? -me levanté la camiseta dejando ver una cicatriz gruesa y desigual.- A los dos os dieron una segunda oportunidad. Gustav no es mala persona. Solo le han educado en unos valores erróneos. Y ha visto su error y ha rectificado. ¿Merece cargar toda su vida con su pasado aun habiendo cambiado? La cagó, sí, pero ha cambiado. Y yo confío en él. Y lo hago porque me ha demostrado que puedo hacerlo. Así que no tenéis nada que decir. Soy mayor de edad, me mantengo sola, trabajo en vacaciones y mientras estudio, tengo una beca completa del estado porque saqué la nota más alta en las pruebas de acceso. Soy dueña de mi vida, así que no necesito vuestro permiso para elegir con quién salir ni cuándo debo ser madre. Voy a ser madre ahora y punto. Y si no aceptáis a mi novio ni a vuestro nieto, pues os jodéis. No voy a cambiarlos. ¿Queda claro? Así que tengamos la fiesta en paz. -me senté otra vez lanzando la servilleta a la mesa. Todos se quedaron flipados. Se hizo el silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos, mi padre dijo. 

-Llevas razón, hija. Lo siento. 

-No es a mi a quien me tenéis que pedir disculpas -señalé a Gustav con la cabeza. 

-Lo siento, Gustav. Empecemos otra vez -le tendió la mano y Gustav se la cogió. 

-Yo también lo siento -dijo mi madre- Pero ay de ti como le hagas algo. -se dieron un abrazo. 

-Bueno, ¿y qué vais a hacer? -preguntó mi padre. 

-En realidad no lo sabemos aún. En cuanto nos hemos enterado, os he llamado. Aún no hemos hablado de nada. 

-¿Vais a casaros? -dijo mi madre. 

-Mamá -puse los ojos en blanco- No me voy a casar embarazada. Voy a estar yo guapa con el vestido y el bombo… 

-También es verdad. Si hay boda, mejor que sea después -dijo ella. Seguimos hablando toda la comida de lo que pensábamos o no hacer Gustav y yo. 

 

**POV Tom**

Estaba muy nervioso. Terminamos de hacer la mudanza y nos fuimos a preparar para la cena con mis padres. Creo que este hubiera sido un gran momento para morirme. Esperaba que Bill no se pusiera con mis padres como se había puesto antes. Aunque, joder, entiendo que se pusiera chulo, mi padre le ha agredido con un bate. Y le ha echado huevos. Bill salió de la ducha y me vio. 

-Va, tranquilo. 

-No puedo. 

-Al que le han agredido con un bate de baseball es a mi… -dijo besando mi cuello.

-Ya, pero… 

-Va, échale huevos y vamos los dos. Yo estaré contigo… -respiré hondo. 

-Vamos. 

-Llegamos al restaurante. Mi padre estaba con cara de mala hostia y mi madre no entendía qué le pasaba. Nos sentamos Bill y yo. Mi madre alucinó. 

-Cariño… ¿Quién es este chico? ¿Es un amigo tuyo? -respiré hondo. 

-Es… es mi novio, mamá. Soy gay -se quedó paralizada. 

-¿El q-qué? -dijo como si no lo asimilara. 

-Soy gay, mamá. 

-Dilo todo -dijo mi padre de mala hostia- Encima de maricón, muerdealmohadas. 

-Pero… hijo… -dijo ella y se echó a llorar- Yo no te eduqué así… -sollozó y se abrazó a mi padre. 

-No es cómo me educaste… Es que nací así… 

-Pero te llevamos a terapia… Solo era una fase. Te curaste. 

-No me curé, mamá. No es una enfermedad. -de repente, le soltó un tortazo a Bill. 

-Tú… Maldito demonio, has corrompido a mi niño… 

-No le pongas la mano encima, mamá. No me ha corrompido, solo me ha ayudado a aceptarme a mi mismo, a ver la realidad y a ser feliz… Algo que ni papá ni tú hicisteis… 

-No me llames papá, tú no eres mi hijo… 

-¿Qué hemos hecho mal? -sollozó mi madre. 

-¿Queréis saber lo que habéis hecho mal? Repudiar a un hijo. Eso habéis hecho mal -no supe de dónde saqué el valor para hacer esto, pero el caso es que lo tuve- A un hijo se le quiere sea como sea y haga lo que haga. Un buen padre y una buena madre quieren que su hijo sea feliz a toda costa. Si vosotros me repudiáis solo por ser como soy… Sois unos padres de mierda. Vámonos, Bill. Yo ya no tengo padres. -me levanté, dejé dinero en la mesa para pagar, aunque no había llegado a pedir nada y nos fuimos Bill y yo. Nos subimos al coche pero le tuve que pedir a Bill que condujera, yo estaba muy alterado. Rompí a llorar.


	30. Nacimiento y boda

**POV Bill**

-Calma, amor. Tus padres actuaron mal y además me duele el puto golpe. -ya estábamos en casa. Le di un poco de té para que se calmara. 

-No me puedo calmar... Es que se tiene que ser tan frío para rechazar a un hijo... -dijo enojado. 

-Entiendo, ellos actuaron mal. Las cosas cambian, los tiempos. Ya nada es como era antes. Ahora puedes ir tomado de la mano con la pareja del sexo que tú prefieras. Tus padres creen que con llevarte a terapias se te va a quitar que te gusten loa hombres, y no es así. Eso ni de chiste se va. Y está bien ser quien eres porque te sentirás a gusto contigo mismo. 

-Que les den, yo ya sé con quién estar y con quién no. Tomé mi propio camino, y si a ellos no les gusta, me da igual. Yo a ti te amo. -lo miré y le besé. Es que, cuando se proponía a ser amoroso, le salía bien. 

-Yo también te amo. Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos. A pesar de que tus padres se opongan siempre, a nosotros nos la suda. -le besé- Ahora vamos a descansar, que me muero del sueño. 

Fuimos a descansar, me abracé a Tom y así nos quedamos. Al amanecer, me quedé en cama solo. Busqué a Tom y nada. Me encontré con una nota y un desayuno que se veía estupendo. 

"Disculpa si te dejé solo. Estaré con Gustav arreglando unos asuntos pendientes del trabajo. Te espero. Te quiero." 

Sonreí y desayuné. Llamé a Sara. 

-¡Hola! ¿Como está la madre más feliz del mundo? 

-¡Oh, cállate! -dijo riéndose. 

-Lo tomaré como un "Sí, Billy estoy muy bien. Ansiando que salga la bebé de una puta vez." Por cierto, quiero regalarle algo. 

-Todo lo que den es bueno. ¿Como les fue en la cena con tus suegros? 

-Ni me los menciones, rechazaron a Tom por ser gay. Que ellos no lo educaron así y me dijeron que yo era el causante de que Tom sea así. 

-Qué jodidos que están. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta? 

-Lo sé, pero son de mente tan cerrada que lo que digas les valdrá una mierda. Tom los rechazó. 

-Qué lástima que todavía existan padres así. Yo si mi hijo o hija saliera así, la verdad no le rechazaría. Es de mi sangre de mi carne y si a él le gusta lo que le guste, para mi está bien, él será feliz. -suspiró. 

-Sí, pues cuando yo les dije a mis padres que era gay, pues se lo tomaron bien. Al principio sí fue como "Wow, ¿en serio?". Pero mi madre me dijo que ya lo sospechaba y que estaba feliz. 

-¡Qué guay!   

-Lo es. Y ahorita estaré un poco ocupado. 

-¿Por?   

-Iré a la joyería, quiero proponerle matrimonio a Tom. 

-¿No es demasiado rápido?   

-Sí, pero siento que va a funcionar. Tenemos mucha comunicación y le quiero. 

-¡Pues te apoyo! Que ustedes se ven muy felices con su relación. 

-Quiero que tu elijas el lugar de luna de miel. Algo asombroso, lindo. No importa el costo. Y también iré a la academia, quiero que todos ustedes estén presentes. 

-Bien, estaremos ahí. Yo estoy acá en la academia. Los reúno y se lo pides ahí mismo. Entonces yo quiero ir a la luna de miel. 

-¡Vale! Habrá sexo en donde sea, de una vez te advierto. 

-¡Cerdos! -se cagaba de risa. 

-Si, somos unos pecadores. Bueno, me voy. Te quiero, dale besos a mi sobrino. 

-Anda, yo se los doy de parte del tío Billy. 

Colgamos y yo terminé mi desayuno. Limpié los platos y me fui a vestir. Tomé mi auto y busqué la mejor joyería. Al llegar vi muchos diseños. Uno me gustó bastante. Era de oro con una águila formada y pequeños diamantes negros. Lo compré y me fui a la academia. Estacioné mi auto y lo busqué. Estaba entrenando a unos chicos, así que pasé y lo besé de sorpresa. 

-Hola. ¿Como va todo? -sonreí. 

-Mejor, pues ya llegaste. -besó mi frente- Estás muy risueño. 

-Tu haces que este así, ¿o quieres que este de mala hostia? 

-Oh, no, gracias. Te pones de un humor... -riendo, le di un codazo. Y él me tomó de la cintura. 

-¿Dónde están nuestros amigos? 

-Sara está con Gustav. Alis esta allá, dándole al costal. Y yo aquí, extrañando a mi novio. ¿Me extrañaste en la cama? 

-Sí -lo nalgueé.   

-Deja de manosearme en público. 

-Eres mío y si yo quiero te manoseo hasta la polla delante de todos. -me acerqué y mordí su cuello. Sara me vio y les hizo señas a nuestros amigos. Se reunieron todos. 

-¿Qué pasa? Traen caras de saber algo. 

-Tom -me miró- Sé que no llevamos tanto tiempo juntos. Pero el poco que tenemos me sirvió para saber que eres una persona maravillosa y te amo. Y a pesar de los altibajos que podríamos tener, no me importa. Quiero darlo todo por ti, por nuestra relación. Ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta. Me sudan las manos, joder, nunca he hecho esto. 

-¡Al grano! -gritó Sara. 

-¡Shh! -le dijo Gustav. 

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? -le mostré el anillo- Es la pregunta mas seria de mi vida. 

-Mierda, Bill, me tomaste desprevenido... Yo... Sí, quiero casarme contigo. Al carajo si nadie acepta cómo somos, lo que importa somos nosotros. Tenemos el apoyo de nuestros amigos y yo te adoro y te amo. 

Lo besé y le puse el anillo. Nos aplaudieron y Sara estaba llorando a mares. 

-¿Amor, qué pasa? -dijo Gustav.

-Son las jodidas hormonas... Míralos, se ven tiernos. -lo abrazó llorando. 

-Aw -besó su frente abrazándola- ¿Quieres tarta de chocolate? 

-Si, una gran rebanada.   

-Bien. Vamos por ella. 

Los meses transcurrieron rápido. Todos estaban felices por la boda y el bebé, que es niña, estaba por nacer. Sara estaba que casi mataba a Gustav de los horrorosos dolores. Nosotros estábamos fuera, pero los gritos salían. Pobre Gustav... 

-¡Tienes la puta culpa! -gritó Sara- ¡Malditos dolores! ¡Aahh! 

-Calma mi vida... -le tomó la mano, pero ella se la apretó con huevos- ¡Mi mano! 

-¡Te hubieras puesto condón! 

-¡Estábamos borrachos, cariño! 

-¡Cuando acabe esto te arranco la polla! 

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Jamás!   

-¡GUSTAV! 

-¡Puje señorita! -dijo el Doctor. 

-¡No me diga qué hacer! -ella pujaba. 

-¡SARA! -gritó Gustav. 

-¡Ya casi está! ¡Se ve la cabeza!   

Pujó un poco mas, hasta que la bebé salió. Gustav cortó el cordón umbilical y Sara estaba cansada. Limpiaron a la bebé y se lo pasaron a ella. 

-Mírala, es preciosa -susurró Gustav. 

-Lo es. ¿Cómo se llamará? -besó la frente de la pequeña. 

-Victoria -sonrió. A Sara la limpiaron por dentro y la llevaron a su habitación con la bebé para que comiera. Toda la habitación estaba decorada con flores, globos y peluches. 

-Ay, ya soy tío. -dije- Le compramos unos regalitos. -los saqué y eran unos zapatitos muy lindos en color rosa y un vestidito de flores- También quisimos darles un portabebé. 

-Muchas gracias -sonrió Gustav. Sara terminó de darle de comer a la bebé, la dejó en la incubadora que estaba a su lado y Victoria se durmió. Sara también lo hizo estaba agotada.- De tal palo, tal astilla. 

Les dieron una semana en el hospital, y salieron el domingo. Victoria ya estaba en casa y les hicimos una bienvenida. Todos estábamos ahí. Georg también, que estaba encantado con la niña. 

-Quiero dar un anuncio. -dijo Alis.- Georg estos meses que estuvo internado se ha recuperado bastante bien. Me ha dicho el médico que lo atendía que ya no hace falta nada. Él está bien mentalmente. 

-También quiero disculparme por haberles hecho daño y esas cosas. Por haberles mentido. Ahora soy alguien nuevo y con todas estas sorpresas estoy feliz. Está la boda de mis dos amigos y la preciosa Victoria. 

-Nos alegramos de que estés bien. Es otra nueva noticia. -dije y sonrió. 

Todos lo abrazamos, estábamos teniendo un buen día. Y para la boda, sería la otra semana. Yo estaba nervioso, ya teníamos todo, nos casaríamos en un bosque muy bonito que me ayudaron a buscar. 

Alis y yo cuidamos de Sara y de la bebé, pues Gustav se iba a la academia con Tom y Georg. 

-Preciosa, ven acá. -la cargó y le acarició su manita- Victoria les quedó muy bien hecha. 

-Es que a la mera hora, le metimos todo el amor Gustav y yo -dijo sentándose. 

-Es la cosita de tía Alis. -besó su frente.

-Por supuesto que no, me quiere mas a mi. -dije yo.

-Está bien -dijo riéndose. 

La semana pasó y yo estaba cagándome literal en los pantalones. Mis padres habían venido a mi boda. Mi padre me entregó con Tom. 

-Aún no nos tratamos mucho, joven.  

-Lo sé, y verá que no lo voy a decepcionar. -sonrió. Comenzó la ceremonia y Sara con Victoria traían los anillos. Me dio mucha ternura. Cada quién se lo puso al otro y nos besamos. La celebración sería en la playa. Comimos y tuvimos nuestro primer baile.

-Luces muy guapo -se mordió el labio- Dan ganas de hacerte cosas más provocativas. -Me reí.

-Y si, yo ya quiero hacerte cosas malas.  

El clima estaba rico, y las parejas bailando y bebiendo. Al término de esta, nos despedimos pues iríamos a Costa Rica. Sara lo había elegido y a mi me encantó. Tenían unas playas hermosas. Estábamos muy contentos. La verdad, fue uno de los mejores días. No me arrepiento de nada.


	31. Epílogo: Mejor que un cuento de hadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya hemos llegado al final. He aquí el epílogo. Muchísimas gracias a todos por haber leído y ojalá que lo hayáis disfrutado. Este es uno de los dos epílogos que hay. El otro epílogo no es una continuación, sino un final alternativo. Cada cual se queda con el que más le gustejaja. Lo dicho, muchísimas gracias y disfrutad del final <3

**** **POV Bill**

Todos estábamos en Cuba. Victoria ya tenía dos años y era una canija. Tenía el modo de ambos padres, a veces estaba cariñosa y otras, con el humor de su madre. Tom y yo más enamorados, la relación fantástica y Alis y Georg esperaban un bebé... O eso creía el. 

-No sé cómo decirle que tendremos dos. 

-Pues fácil "Georg, dejaste más de una semilla dentro de mi". 

-¡No le diré eso! ¿Y si me deja? 

-¿No confías en él? 

-Si, pero tengo miedo.   

-Yo le hablo. -Tomé mi móvil y le marqué.- Geo serás padre de dos bebés.

-¿¡DOS BEBÉS!? -gritó. 

-¡Ya me rompiste el tímpano! -le grité ahora yo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡QUÉ VOY HACER!? 

-¡PUEDES DEJAR DE GRITAR! 

-Está bien, es que jamás me imaginé tener dos bebés. -dijo calmado- Tendré que hacer muchos gastos, Gustav debe de decirme cómo cambiar pañales. Me voy a volver loco.

-Gustav ya es experto en eso de cambios de pañal. -dije riéndome- Te paso a tu novia.

-Lo siento si no te dije... -murmuró Alis. 

-Está bien, me alegra mucho saber que serán dos. Me siento asustado pero sabremos resolver todo. Y si no, ahí esta Gustav, experto en todo el tema.

-Tienes razón, nos vemos más al rato, que estamos haciendo compras. Te amo.

-Te amo. -colgaron y me dio el móvil. 

-¿Y qué tal? -pregunté. 

-Pues estamos bien, pero tu oído no. -dije riéndome.

-Si me quedo sordo, será culpa de tu novio.

Seguimos hablando, entramos a una tienda de bebés y Victoria se aferró de un conejito que vio ahí mismo.

-No, Victoria, ya llevas muchos juguetes.

-¡Lo quiero! -lo abrazó fuerte- ¡Lo quiero, mami! -Sara suspiró.

-Yo te lo compro. -dije y besé su frente- Anda, caprichosa, a mamá no se le grita.

-Perdón mami. -se abraza de Sara. 

-Ya esta, no importa canija. -besó sus mejillas, salimos cargados de bolsas. Tomamos un taxi, llevamos las cosas al hotel y fuimos con los chicos, que estaban en la playa tomando cervezas.

-Qué chico tan guapo, ¿quién te deja solito? -abracé a Tom por la espalda.

-Mi marido, que se va de compras con sus amigas. -sonrió.

-Oh, que marido tan malo al dejarte. -me puse frente a él y lo besé- Tardamos mucho porque las cosas estaban lindas.

-Está bien. Yo ya me enteré de que Georg estará ocupado de por vida.   

-Si, tendrá dos bebés. Qué lindo. -tomé de su cerveza. Victoria jugaba con su padre y su madre y gritaba cuando la atrapaban. Es una niña muy risueña, pero si la haces enojar, se pone como su madre. 

-Estoy tan feliz contigo, cada día más me alegro de que te hayas aparecido. Porque si no... -sonrió. 

-Aunque fuiste un gilipollas al principio, pero tienes un carácter muy bonito conmigo.

-Te amo. 

-Y yo, cada día más. -nos besamos.

Fuimos a jugar voleibol, menos Alis por su estado y Victoria, que jugaba en la arena al cuidado de Alis. Sara nos ganó junto con Gustav. Fue una tarde muy divertida, nos regresamos al hotel, cenamos y todos a la cama por el agotamiento. 

 

 **POV Alis**  

-¡Aquí vienen! 

-¿Quién? 

-¡Los bebés!   

-¡Mierda! Joder, ¿qué hago? -dijo nervioso. 

-¡Llévame al puto hospital!   

Me cargó hasta el auto y arrancó rápido. Llegamos, me atendieron y yo estaba como Sara, dolía muchísimo y ella que había tenido una bebé y yo dos. Joder, gracias Georg. Al terminar la hora del parto, ya tenia a mis mellizos, niña y niño. Georg estaba llorando en los brazos de sus amigos. 

-Calma Georg, yo ya te enseñé con un nenuco de Victoria a cómo cambiar el pañal. -Gustav sonrió- Es cuestión de práctica y aguantarte el olor a mierda que dejan. 

-Que agonía, qué asco. 

-Ah, pero no pensaste en eso cuando te estabas follando a Alis. -espetó Tom. 

-El condón se rompió, ni modo que le meta la mano al coño para sacarle los espermas. -bufó- 

Ponte feliz, tienes a la parejita. Tal vez y le demos un hermano a Victoria. -Sara escuchó y le dio un codazo a Gustav. 

-Ni loca tengo otro bebé, tengo bastante con mi princesa. Imagínate otro. 

-Te puedo embriagar y así poder hacértelo. Vamos amor, la fabrica debe de estar abierta las 24 horas del día. El bebé tarda mucho en hacerse, se necesita esfuerzos y mucho amor.

-Ya, vale, luego hablamos seriamente de esto. -Sara me ayudó a cómo darles pecho, y después los bebés se durmieron. 

-¿Cómo les pondrás? -dijeron todos animándome. 

-A la niña Mayden y al niño Biel. -sonreí. 

-¡Bien! Están lindos, ahora descansa. -Sara me hizo piojito y yo me quede muy dormida.- 

A la semana me dieron de alta, y Georg estaba cambiándoles el pañal. Yo les di de comer, y se quedaron dormidos. 

-Estos niños cansan a uno demasiado. -Georg se acostó en la cama- Estoy agotado. 

-Yo los tuve, imagínate. -suspiré y le acaricié su cabello- Gracias. 

-¿Por? -me miró. 

-Por toda la ayuda que me das, por ser un buen padre y un buen novio. Por querernos mucho. 

-Los amo, son mi familia ahora. -me sonrió, lo besé y nos quedamos dormidos. 

 

**POV Gustav**

-¡Victoria! ¡Ven acá, canija! -corría tras de ella, quien se reía como loca. La atrapé y en eso llegó Sara de la academia.- Oh no, es mami. ¡Corre! -la bajé, tomé su manita y corríamos por la casa despacito. Sara iba tras nosotros hasta que nos atrapó y llenó de besos. Victoria se puso a jugar. Sara se acostó poniendo su cabeza en mis piernas.- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? 

-Cansado, pero genial. -me tomó de la mano derecha acariciándola. 

-Tengo que decirte algo serio. 

-¿Qué es? -me miró. 

-Estoy esperando un hijo. 

-Dímelo en serio, Gus. 

-Es verdad, mira toca mi panza. -ella la toco y se encontró con una cajita, la cual abrió y vio un anillo bonito de oro con una piedra púrpura.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Mi hija y yo necesitamos de una mami a toda costa. Una que nos ame.

-¡Claro que sí! No soy de creer en esto, pero estoy feliz por mi respuesta, quiero que estemos más juntos, amor. -le puse el anillo y la besé. 

****** 

Bien. ahora estoy a nada de casarme. Estoy ansioso. Me dijo que tenia algo lindo bajo el vestido para la noche de bodas. Pero a parte de eso, ansiaba que ella fuera mi esposa y yo su marido. La boda fue en un lugar muy bonito en el Cenote Azul en la Riviera Maya. Ahí mismo fue la celebración, pues no queríamos irnos de ahí. Nos valió y nos metimos al agua cristalina, la pasamos muy bien, sacamos muchas fotos. Mi esposa no quería irse de ese lugar y menos yo. Así que decidimos quedarnos a pasar la luna de miel ahí mismo, y conocer más del Cenote Azul. Cuando volvimos, los chicos nos recibieron con comidas riquísimas, abrazos y felicitaciones. 

-Estoy tan agradecido con la vida, que me permitió tener una esposa y una hija fantásticas y unos amigos maravillosos. Y que ahora esté aquí diciéndoles esto. -casi lloro, pero me contuve- Mi esposa y mi hija son la perfección, las amo. Y adoro todo esto que me esta pasando. 

-Yo lo siento igual. -dijo Georg- A pesar del horror que les hice pasar, y que reaccioné. Amo la vida nueva que llevo. Mis hijos y Alis son lo mejor. Aunque ya me esté tirando indirectas de que "Su dedo tiene frío" -todos nos reímos- Me quiero casar con ella y que todos ustedes estén ahí. Sus bodas fueron épicas. 

-No nos queramos poner sentimentales -dijo Tom- Pero amo a mi marido, amo cada detalle que tiene, cada cosa que hace y espero lo mismo en sus relaciones, mucha paz, mucha armonía y amor. Adoro a mis sobrinos, los adoro a todos ustedes. -al último, nos abrazamos todos. Victoria se fue con su tío Tom y se sentó en sus piernas. 

A veces, la vida te da oportunidades geniales para tu vida. Ya es de uno si las elige o no. Por suerte, todos tuvimos el valor a decir lo que siente cada uno y cada quien vive su vida ahora. A pesar de todos los obstáculos, el amor siempre prevalecerá. 


	32. Epílogo alternativo: Demasiado bonito para ser real

**POV Georg**

Había estado meses internado con pastillas, controles a todas horas... Pero me ayudaron. Al menos yo me sentía curado. Pude dejar atrás el pasado, olvidarme de lo malo y seguir adelante sin complejos ni prejuicios. Lo que le había hecho a Alis fue horrible. No tenía perdón de Dios. Pero ella era demasiado buena... Y me perdonó. Me sentía muy feliz con ella. Yo cuidaba mucho lo que hacía cuando estaba con ella. No quería presionarla de manera alguna con el tema del sexo. Después de lo que le hice... Tenía que mimarle mucho y no decir jamás una palabra más alta que otra para compensarle el sufrimiento que le hice pasar. 

Como había pasado las pruebas psiquiátricas, pude volver a la policía. 

La boda fue muy feliz. Tom no lo sabía, pero su madre estuvo ahí. Cuando nadie la veía, le dejó en la cesta de los sobres de boda una carta y se fue, pero yo la detuve al ver que lloraba. 

-¿Se encuentra bien, señora Trümper? -negó y me abrazó. 

-He perdido a mi hijo. Le he perdido porque soy imbécil. Rechacé a mi hijo... Y él no me ha invitado a su boda... 

-Seguro que si hablas con él te perdona. Le gustará saber que estás aquí. 

-Prefiero no arriesgar. He sido lo suficiente mala madre como para no estar con él en el altar... No quiero arruinarle la boda... Le he dejado una carta y ya la leerá. Le pido perdón, le digo que he venido y que estoy muy orgullosa de él. Solo he tenido que asimilarlo. 

-¿Y su marido? 

-No lo sé... Me he ido de casa. Ni lo sé ni me importa. Ya no... -suspiró- Bueno, cielo. Me voy a ir ya. Pásalo bien -se fue antes de que pudiera impedírselo. 

Sus palabras me dejaron sensible. Repudiar a un hijo... Un padre que le odia... Respiré y me calmé. El psiquiatra dijo que es normal que los primeros meses tuviera ataques de ansiedad, pero que no serían nada grave. 

Un camarero se chocó conmigo y... Perdí el color. Era mi padre. Tenía la cara de mi padre. Pero no podía ser... Mi padre estaba muerto. Me eché hacia atrás asustado y me choqué con un invitado. También era mi padre. Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba por todos los lados. Salí corriendo y me encerré en un cubículo del baño. Saqué mi pistola reglamentaria y comprobé que estaba cargada. Empecé a llorar y a gritar abrazado a mis piernas, pero mis gritos eran ahogados por la música de fuera. Oía voces en mi cabeza. Era mi padre todo el rato gritándome. Al principio eran recuerdos. El más recurrente era lo que siempre me decía “Te trataré como a una mujer hasta que demuestres ser un hombre”. Sin embargo, lo vi, o lo sentí, era como si estuviera aquí y empezó a decirme “Maldito maricón, mereces morir. Asistir a una boda de invertidos, ser amigo de una medio bollera que ha tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio, ser novio de quien te traicionó”. Me dio un ataque de ansiedad y empecé a darme cabezazos contra la puerta hasta hacerme sangrar. Estaba totalmente cegado, no era capaz de razonar ni de pensar con claridad. Supongo que... Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que no estaba curado. 

 

 **POV Sara**  

Habíamos dejado a Victoria en la cuna con Alis para irnos a bailar. Alis se quedó cuidándola y nadie sabía dónde estaba Georg. Ninguno le dimos importancia. Si tan solo hubiéramos sabido lo que iba a ocurrir... Bailaba con Gustav una canción romántica muy pegada a él. 

-¿Sabes? Yo sé que si en ese momento hubiera decidido abortar, no estaría arrepentida... Pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho. Verdaderamente soy feliz contigo y con nuestra pequeña. Os quiero muchísimo. -sonrió. 

-Y yo con vosotras. Sois mis dos mujeres favoritas en el mundo... 

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que tanta felicidad fuera posible? 

-Nunca lo creí... 

-Ni yo. 

-Y sin embargo ha ocurrido. Menos mal que no me echaste de tu casa aquel día. 

-Pero no te eché porque follabas muy bien -se rió. 

-No me echaste porque viste algo en mi. A pesar de todo. 

-Para qué te voy a mentir. Si llevas razón, hay que dártela. Pero no te acostumbres -se rió y yo suspiré con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Estuvimos un rato bailando en silencio, hasta que yo dije- Sabes que no creo en el matrimonio, y que me parece un trámite absurdo para quedar bien ante una sociedad hipócrita, pero... Casémonos -se quedó quieto de repente. 

-¿Qué has dicho? 

-Que quiero casarme contigo. En esta boda no había ramo, pero a pesar de eso, quiero que seamos los siguientes en casarnos. 

-Claro que me quiero casar contigo... ¿con quién querría casarme si no? -sonreímos y nos besamos. 

-Lo único que no hay anillo... Así que te voy a dar algo mío. -me quité una medalla- Es la Virgen del Pilar que me regaló mi abuela cuando yo era niña. -expliqué- Ella era de una ciudad de España que se llama Zaragoza, y la patrona de Zaragoza es la Virgen del Pilar. Mi abuela siempre decía que la Pilarica (así llamaba cariñosamente a la Virgen) la protegía y que nos protegía a todos. -seguí contándole todo... 

 

**** FLASHBACK ****

Tenía doce años. Mi abuela estaba muy enferma en el hospital. Yo iba a verla todos los días y ella me contaba cosas de su infancia y de Zaragoza. Me encantaba escucharla. Hablaba con tanto amor y con tanto cariño de sus raíces... Que realmente me hubiera gustado nacer donde ella. 

Un día ella estaba mejor que los anteriores. Incluso había andado. Me hizo acercarme, me abrazó y me dijo. 

-Te voy a regalar mi medalla de la Pilarica. Me la regaló mi abuela antes de morir cuando yo era una niña. Supongo que va a seguir el mismo camino. Mi abuela me dijo que se la regalara a mi hija, pero yo nunca he tenido hijas, solo a tu padre, así que te la regalo a ti, mi nieta preciosa. Quiero que la lleves siempre. Mientras la lleves, irás protegida -se quitó la cadena y me la puso. Sollocé. 

-Gracias abuela. Significa mucho para mi. Te quiero... 

-No podía irme de este mundo sin dártela. 

-No digas tonterías abuela, si nos vas a enterrar a todos -sonrió y me dio un beso. Yo me tenía que ir a clase, así que me despedí de ella. Cuando volví del instituto al hospital, su cama estaba vacía. Yo lloré y grité sin podérmelo creer... Había llevado toda su vida esa medalla. El día que se la quitó, murió. 

****FIN FLASHBACK****

-Eres la persona más importante de mi vida, así que quiero darte la cadena para que la Pilarica te proteja. Y cuando llegue el momento, se la darás a Victoria para que la proteja a ella -Gustav sonrió y me abrazó. 

-No tengo palabras... Gracias, mi amor -la observó bien. Era una medalla de la virgen del pilar de oro, que se podía llevar tanto si eras mujer como si eras hombre. Le ayudé a ponérsela. Se sacó la flor de su chaqueta y me la dio.- Yo no tengo nada así de especial para darte, pero te haré un regalo precioso -sonreí. 

-No hace falta. Me encanta la flor -sonreí. Fuimos a sentarnos con la niña y con Alis, que estaba poniéndole caras para que se riera. En algún momento, Gustav acabó hablando con Tom mientras los dos hacían el tonto con la niña y yo con Alis. 

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? 

-Pues muy bien, la verdad. Estoy muy feliz de que Georg se haya curado. Es que es una persona totalmente diferente. Me encanta... 

-Siento haberle juzgado... 

-No pasa nada. 

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? 

-No lo sé, la verdad. Su psiquiatra me dijo que era normal que a veces se sintiera agobiado y que era mejor dejarle algo de aire. Estoy algo preocupada, pero seguro que está bien. -asentí. Seguimos hablando contando anécdotas de cuando éramos niñas y las trastadas que hacíamos con Aanisha, otra amiga nuestra que desgraciadamente se había vuelto a su país hacía poco. Estábamos hablando y riendo. Lo típico de las bodas, que te pones moñas con el novio y las amigas y te pones a decirle a todo el mundo que le quieres, que es muy importante para ti... Y bueno, lo de siempre. Se nos unió Bill a la charla. Estaba ya el coche preparado y él y Tom se iban a ir a su luna de miel. Vino para despedirse de nosotras. 

-Billy, que te nos has casado -dijimos a la vez. Nos echamos a reír por la coincidencia y le abrazamos fuerte. 

-Pasáoslo muy bien, follad mucho, volved muy morenos y no os quedéis allí a vivir olviándoos vilmente de nosotras -dije yo. 

-Eso, que tenéis que venir, contarnos todo y traernos regalos -bromeó Alis.- Yo quiero ir, jo. Me voy a meter en vuestra maleta. 

-Creo que no cabes, pero si lo intentas... -le respondió Bill. 

-Que os queremos un montón a ti y a Tom -le dije yo. 

-Y yo a vosotras, enanas. 

-No nos llames enanas -dijo Alis indignada y le empezamos las dos a hacer cosquillas. Se me partió el tacón y me senté en el banco más cercano. Fui la única que presenció lo ocurrido. 

Georg llegó gritando como de agonía y gritando, con toda la cara llena de su propia sangre y con la pistola en la mano. Levantó la pistola y disparó a Alis sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. En ese momento todo parecía a cámara lenta. 

Alis se sujetó la tripa, se miró los dedos llenos de sangre y miró a Georg justo antes de desplomarse. Bill gritó y se agachó con ella a intentar taponar su herida, llorando y gritando que no se fuera. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Me levanté corriendo del banco al tiempo que él giraba su cuerpo apuntando a donde Tom, Gustav y Victoria estaban. Me dio tiempo justo a interponerme entre la trayectoria de la bala y ellos... 

Caí al suelo todavía consciente. A Georg pareció entrarle la cordura y se voló la cabeza ahí mismo. Le di la mano a Gustav, que se agachó llorando apretando la herida de la bala. Él gritaba, pero yo ya no oía nada. Sabía que me iba a morir. Simplemente lo sabía. Pensé en mi interior que me había pasado como a mi abuela. El día en el que me quité la medalla, fue el día de mi muerte. 

-Os quiero... -le susurré a Gustav con mi último aliento y cerré los ojos. Lo último que pasó por mi cabeza, fueron mis padres, mis abuelos, mis amigos, que eran mis hermanos... Alis, Bill, Tom... Y mi novio y mi niña. 

De repente, todo estaba negro. 

 

** POV Tom **

Ha pasado un mes desde la boda. No nos habíamos ido de luna de miel al final. Simplemente no podíamos irnos después de todo lo que pasó. Decidimos posponerlo para unos meses después. No estábamos de ánimo. Las cosas entre Bill y yo iban muy bien, pero supongo que la tristeza nos acompañaba desde ese día. Poco a poco mejoramos. Sabíamos que a Sara y a Alis no les gustaría vernos mal. Por más que nos doliera, no podíamos perdonar a Georg. 

Gustav estaba hundido bastante mal, solo se dedicaba a cuidar de su hija. Pero poco a poco también se encontraba mejor. Él se prometió a sí mismo ser mejor persona que nunca para educar a Victoria tal y como a Sara le habría gustado. 

Lo que pasó... Fue un palo muy gordo para todos. Nuestras amigas se habían ido por culpa de quien un día consideramos un hermano. 

Bill había salido un momento. Tenía que ir al médico hacerse un análisis de sangre. No era nada, solo una revisión anual rutinaria. A mi me había tocado hacerla la semana anterior. 

Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir. 

-Luego cuando yo me olvido las llaves me echas la bronc... -no era él. Era mi madre. 

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí? 

-Quería hablar contigo. ¿No leíste la carta que te dejé en la boda? -estaba muy confundido. La dejé pasar y nos sentamos en el sofá. 

-Espera un momento... ¿En la boda? ¿De qué carta hablas? 

-La dejé en la cesta de los sobres -explicó ella.- No quise decirte que fui por miedo a arruinar tu boda, pero te dejé una carta. 

-No la vi. Yo mismo recogí los sobres, pero con todo lo que pasó... No estaba muy atento. 

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? 

-Georg mató a la prometida de Gustav y a su propia novia y luego se suicidó... -mi madre abrió la boca escandalizada. 

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía nada. 

-Ya, bueno... Fue muy duro. Supongo que estamos algo mejor, pero... Todavía pesan sus faltas. Sobre todo a Gustav. Se ha quedado solo con su niña... 

-Lo lamento sinceramente...  

-Gracias... -dije yo y me dio la mano. Me sorprendí y la miré. 

-En la carta te decía que lo sentía. Que sentía haber reaccionado así. Que no estoy decepcionada contigo. Te quiero y quiero que seas feliz. Me costó aceptarlo, pero no me importa que sea con un hombre o con una mujer. Quisiera conocer a tu marido, pero conocerlo bien, como Dios manda. Y quisiera llevarme bien con él. Fui la peor madre al hacer lo que hice, pero me arrepiento sinceramente. ¿Podrás perdonarme? -la abracé con fuerza. 

-Claro que te perdono, mamá... -me dio un beso en la frente. 

-También contaba que... He dejado a tu padre. -me quedé a cuadros. 

-¿Por mi homosexualidad? 

-No... Fue porque yo rectifiqué y él no. Él se sintió traicionado de que yo cambiara de opinión y me echó la culpa de todo. Yo le acusé de haberme tenido tantos años oprimida, que casi consiguió que me convirtiera en alguien como él, pero que yo sí quería a mi hijo. Y bueno, nos gritamos y me fui. 

-¿Y como estás? 

-Mejor que nunca... Tengo novio y él sí me hace feliz -sonrió. De repente, Bill llegó y se sorprendió tanto como yo. 

-Bueno, cariño. Toma, te dejo mi nuevo número de teléfono y mi nueva dirección -me dio un papel- Es la hora de comer y supongo que tendréis hambre -me dio un beso y miró a Bill. Le sonrió sin saber muy bien qué hacer y se fue. 

Sonreí y le conté todo a Bill. Bill se alegró sinceramente por mi. Ese día vino Gustav con Victoria a comer con nosotros. 

Al fin y al cabo... La vida seguía, a pesar de todo.


End file.
